Rain
by ContraBardus
Summary: Ranma Saotome has been disturbed since his battle with Saffron, but the reason is more shocking than you could imagine. A Ranma 1/2/OMG X-over
1. Default Chapter

Hello. This is a test fic, tell me what you think, or I won't  
continue it.  
  
  
A Ranma 1/2, Ah! My Goddess, crossover fic.  
  
A new story by Carrot Glace.  
  
Rain.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The moon hung high in the air, fighting for dominance against the  
lights of Tokyo. It was late night, and the surreal glow of the city  
in the distance shined dimly as he watched the horizon. A cold wind  
blew across the rooftops, causing him to shiver lightly, his thin silk  
shirt doing little to warm him. Still, he remained still, staring out  
across the horizon, silently.  
  
His mind turned the recent events in his life over and over. The  
past few weeks had been nothing really; just a more intense version of  
his life, before the battle, before the greatest fight of his life had  
ever shattered his reality.  
  
"Saffron," he whispered quietly as he closed his eyes, shutting  
all of the dim light around him away. It was not the fight itself that  
plagued him, nor the life that hung in the balance during the fight.  
It was the final moments, the time just before he had unleashed his  
final and desperate attack. The moment just before he tore a hole  
through the burning body that threatened him, and Akane.  
  
He felt nothing, no remorse for killing him, he knew the godling  
would return after the fight was over. What bothered him, was that he  
had no idea how he knew that. That wasn't even the worst thing of all.  
He knew, before he had ever thrown his final attack, that there was a  
way he could destroy Saffron completely. A way to kill him so that he  
would not return, and he knew how to do it. He didn't.  
  
"Why?" he asked himself silently. Finally, he opened his eyes  
again and stared down at the city below once again. "It's going to  
rain again."  
  
And it did no sooner than the words left his mouth. Ranma shifted  
forms and sighed as she turned back towards the window to her room. A  
bath could wait until later; the change didn't bother her anymore.  
"You don't have to change if you don't want too," said a voice in the  
back of her mind.  
  
"Shut up," she hissed as she climbed into the window of the home.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Dreams are often the way that we peer into our own souls.  
Cowardice is sin, the way of Bushido, and the way of the Kami. These  
things meant nothing to Ranma Saotome. He knew what honor was, and  
what was expected of him, and that is how he acted, if he felt like it  
that is. Thus he found himself in another unusual situation.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" said Akane as she looked at him from the  
doorway. Everyone was dressed in their best clothes. Kimonos were  
hanging from the curvy forms of all the women of the household.  
  
"Naw, I don't like temples and stuff much," he replied calmly,  
simply standing with his hands in his pockets as he watched them  
getting ready to leave.  
  
"Let him be Akane, my son must find his own path," said Nodoka  
calmly as she took her husband's arm.  
  
"Oh my!" said Kasumi as the boy nodded at this statement. "You're  
sure that's all right?"  
  
"My son is not a religious person Kasumi, I was not there to teach  
these things to him. My husband has neglected that aspect of his life.  
To force him to come, would only push him away," said the woman  
quietly as she watched the boy sit down in front of the television.  
  
"Come," said Soun as he took his eldest daughter's arm and gently  
moved her towards the door.  
  
Ranma sighed as soon as they walked out the door, even Nabiki had  
gone with them. He had never felt the need to pray in his life. It  
just seemed a bit odd to him, the whole concept of the practice. It  
was if he had always known that it was an unnecessary practice for  
him. Temples were uncomfortable places to be. It always seemed like he  
didn't belong there to him. The monks were usually kind people, and he  
had often visited such places during his training. He found himself  
deliberately avoiding the holy areas of the temples when he could  
though.  
  
He had been to a few places from time to time, and had faked  
praying a few as well. He did what was expected of him when he found  
himself in such a situation.  
  
Now he simply sat alone with his thoughts again. "I feel...  
different."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo stood up from in front of the altar, her offering to  
Yamma no Kami resting on the small shrine. It was really nothing more  
than a small stone, meant to symbolize a more real offering. She bowed  
her head and turned away to join her family.  
  
"Heh, Stones. People think so little of the gods these days," said  
a familiar voice from beside her.  
  
Akane turned and gasped. "Ranma? What are you doing here? I  
thought you weren't coming."  
  
The boy standing next to her ignored her for a moment, and seemed  
to realize that she was speaking to him. "Who are you? I think you've  
got the wrong person." He turned away again after she did not respond,  
continuing to ignore her again.  
  
Akane blinked in surprise. The boy looked exactly like Ranma, it  
was uncanny. His clothes were jet black, a business suit, and his hair  
was cut short along the back of his neck as well. The most disturbing  
difference was his eyes. Where Ranma had pools of aqua blue, this boy  
had silver, an almost metallic shine seemed to bore through her soul  
when he looked at her. She stepped away from him slowly and turned  
away, running towards her family. "Who was that?"  
  
The boy turned to watch her go, his eyes narrowing as she rushed  
towards her family. "Who was that? Ranma? It couldn't be..." He turned  
away from the shrine without bowing and walked into the crowd, passing  
close to the family she rushed up too. His eyes went wide as he saw  
another familiar face in the crowd, and a cold smile formed on his  
lips as he continued on his way. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be  
surprised, this is her shrine after all."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
That night, Ranma Saotome rolled on his futon uncomfortably. The  
events of that horrible day replaying in his mind. "Do it!" screamed a  
voice from behind him. "Use your power! Destroy him!"  
  
He slowly turned, just as he was supposed to unleash his Hiryu  
Shouten Ha. The final blow in the long battle.  
  
"What are you doing? Destroy him!" snapped the leather-clad woman  
who was floating behind him. She had long light colored hair and was  
deep in concentration. "You have the power! Use it! Come back damn  
you! I've found you after all this time, and I won't lose you again!"  
  
"Who?" he muttered absently. He turned back and saw himself  
perform his final blow. The Hiryu Shouten Ha blasted forward, tearing  
through Saffron and draining his power away completely  
  
"NO!" cried the woman desperately as she suddenly broke her  
concentration and clutched her head. A look of complete and utter  
failure covered her face, followed by what seemed to be extreme  
sadness. "I've failed! Why? Why didn't you? Damn you!"  
  
"Who are you? What did I?" muttered Ranma as he looked down on her  
for a moment. Something inside his gut turned him away, and he found  
himself unable to pity her. Something hard and angry surged up inside  
him, he did not like her, and had no idea why.  
  
Suddenly, the vision ended abruptly. There was only blackness  
around him now, but it was a familiar darkness to him. A low rumbling  
filled the air, quickly followed by the snap of lightening. It ripped  
through the air, passing by him a few feet away and slammed into the  
ground that was far below him. For a moment, he could see the clouds  
that surrounded him glow with a blue light. The rain fell all around  
him, drenching completely. He did not change, and felt completely  
comfortable.  
  
Two men appeared on either side of him, both almost mirror images  
of him. "What is your name?" asked the one with silver eyes. They  
slowly began to glow and a bolt of lightening crashed behind him.  
  
"Ranma Saotome." It was the wrong answer, and he knew it.  
  
"Tell us your true name," said the other figure. His eyes were not  
visible at all, but a blast of wind hit Ranma violently. He felt no  
pain, and was not pushed down by the swirling torrent that ripped at  
his clothing violently.  
  
"Tell us your name," said a booming voice from behind him. Ranma  
turned to face the first figure again. His eyes went wide as he stared  
at the thing before him. It was a huge demon, its horns rose high into  
the clouds, and it's skin was a dark red color. Huge sharp claws  
rested across the surface of a huge drum that was sitting in its lap.  
  
The most confusing thing of all was that he felt no fear.  
  
"Give us your true name!" said the other figure in a horribly loud  
tone; it could not have been human. Ranma saw what he had expected  
when he turned again. A demon stood where the other figure had been,  
he was dark, and wore the skin of a leopard on his body. A large bag  
hung over his shoulder as well.  
  
"I am..."  
  
Ranma woke up, gasping for breath with sweat covering his entire  
body. He stared at the wall opposite him with wide eyes as his heart  
raced. "What? What was that?" His gasps slowed as he calmed down a  
bit. Finally, he lay back down and closed his eyes again. "Just a  
dream."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Genma Saotome, who was sleeping next to his wife and snoring  
loudly, did not notice these things. He had stopped sleeping with his  
son once they had returned to the Tendo home after the destruction of  
their own. He did not notice a lot of things it seems, like his wife  
sitting upright with a frown on her face. "Leave, you are not welcome  
here yet." She said it quietly, with her head turned towards a nearby  
window.  
  
Genma didn't notice these things at all, he merely continued to  
sleep, blissfully unaware of the two shadowy figures that appeared in  
the window for a moment. One, with his long hair blowing in the wind  
behind him, and the other with softly glowing eyes. They appeared only  
for a moment, and then vanished in a small, silent flash of light.  
That was when the rain came again, the low roll of thunder sounding  
like a gentle rumble as it lit the sky far away from them.  
  
"My son," muttered Nodoka as she lay her head back down once more.  
A single tear fell down her face. "I cannot protect you any longer I  
fear. The time is coming soon, for you to realize the truth."  
  
She turned her head and looked at her husband for a moment.  
"Although, I admit, your revelation is not without its perks." She  
smiled at him and turned away. If Genma had been more aware, or  
possibly even awake, he would have left on a long voyage of training  
again after seeing the look in her eyes.  
  
After a moment, she turned away again.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome walked down the street the next morning. Rain fell  
from the sky gently, as it had for several days now. He didn't seem to  
notice, and didn't care either.  
  
"You actually remembered to bring an umbrella for once?" commented  
Nabiki as she strolled by him.  
  
"Shaddup," he snorted bitterly. It was painfully obvious that he  
had not gotten much sleep.  
  
"Jerk," muttered Akane under her breath.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, Kuno was beaten several  
times, and he had been splashed several times as well. The only real  
difference in his life, was that Akane no longer hit him as much. She  
also seemed to be spending more time around him, even as far as  
sitting with him at lunch regularly. Today was no different, the rain  
had stopped just before the lunch period was called, and students  
wandered around outside the building.  
  
As per the norm, Ukyo and Shampoo appeared at this time, with  
gifts of food for their fiancee.  
  
"Ranma eat Shampoo Ramen!" squealed the Amazon.  
  
"No way! My Ranchan is gonna eat my Okonomiyaki," countered the  
chef.  
  
"I ain't hungry," said Ranma as he stood up and walked directly  
between them.  
  
Akane looked up with a start as she watched him move past the two  
girls. "What?"  
  
"I just don't feel like it today," said the boy with a shrug. "I'm  
just tired or something." He shrugged casually and continued walking.  
  
"Ranchan?" said Ukyo in shock.  
  
"Aiya! Airen?" muttered Shampoo with a similar expression on her  
face.  
  
Ukyo leveled an evil looking glare at Akane for a moment. "What  
did you do to him?"  
  
"What? Me?" snapped the girl defensively.  
  
"Spatula Girl right! Airen no act like this before!" agreed  
Shampoo.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him all right?" cried Akane as she  
returned the hateful glares.  
  
"You know, you've been getting awful fresh with my Ranchan  
lately," said Ukyo with her frown deepening.  
  
"Come too too close to being Airen wife, instead Shampoo," agreed  
the Amazon.  
  
"She's right, you'd better back off, honey," said Ukyo as she  
cracked her knuckles and snorted.  
  
"Why should I?" snapped Akane indignantly, not even realizing what  
she was saying.  
  
"Because I said so," said a new voice from behind them. All three  
girls whirled around to face the newcomer.  
  
"Aiya! Airen!" said Shampoo happily.  
  
"Ranchan?" muttered Ukyo as she looked at the boy oddly. There was  
something wrong, she could feel it in her gut.  
  
"You again? Who are you? What are you doing here?" said Akane  
calmly.  
  
"My name isn't important, and I don't know any of you," said the  
boy calmly as he eyed them for a moment. It was the man Akane had seen  
at the shrine. "I'll I have to say is this, stay the hell away from  
him. You don't know what you're getting into girls. Not one of you is  
worthy of him."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" said Ukyo as she pulled her  
baker's peel off her back.  
  
"Aiya! Shampoo know when insulted!" agreed the Amazon as two  
bonbori were pulled from an undisclosed location.  
  
"Are you related to Ranma? A cousin or something?" said Akane as  
she walked up between the two girls and frowned.  
  
"I'm not a Saotome, and I don't know anyone named Ranma," said the  
boy calmly as he looked up at the sky for a moment. "Hmm, the rain is  
coming again." He turned away, leaving the girls standing there as he  
left the school grounds.  
  
"Who the heck was that guy? Why does he look like Ranchan?"  
muttered Ukyo.  
  
"Maybe is new cursed spring? Spring Drowned Ranma?" wondered  
Shampoo out loud.  
  
Akane merely shook her head for a moment. "Not that I know of.  
Something weird is going on here, and I don't like it."  
  
"You and me both sister," commented Ukyo as they watched the  
strange boy vanish through the gates. He had taken his time walking  
away from them. "Maybe we should ask Ranma?"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, is there a Spring of Drowned Ranma now?" said Akane as  
she looked at Ranma with a scowl on her face. Ukyo and Shampoo flanked  
her on either side. Class had not yet started and they were all  
standing around his desk.  
  
"No!" replied the boy with his own frown.  
  
"Well he looked just like you!" said Akane irritably.  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma in shock, he suddenly froze in place and stared  
at her for a long moment.  
  
"Yeah, accept his hair was different, it was short, and his eyes  
were..."  
  
"Silver," finished Ranma calmly.  
  
"You know him?" said Akane with relief flooding her face. "He was  
a real jerk."  
  
"Aiya, Shampoo agree," commented the Amazon.  
  
"Who the heck was this jackass?" said Ukyo with a frown.  
  
"I don't know," said Ranma as the color drained from his face.  
  
"Ranma is something wrong?" said Akane as she bent down and looked  
him in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know," he mumbled as he stood up. "I'm going home...I've  
got to..." The boy rushed out the door, leaving the trio simply  
watching dumbly.  
  
"Ranma?" said Akane. "Wait!"  
  
"What is going on here?" said a familiar voice from behind them.  
"What happened to Mr. Saotome?" Miss Hinako walked into the room in  
her child form, with a stack of books under her arm.  
  
"I don't know sensei! He just ran off!" said Akane as she bowed  
apologetically.  
  
"He probably forgot his homework again," said Hinako with a  
disgusted looking frown.  
  
"Sensei, I have to go..." started Akane.  
  
"Yeah, Ranchan needs me! She can stay here!" snapped Ukyo.  
  
"Bai bai!" said Shampoo as she started towards the door.  
  
"Take your seats!" said Hinako as she pointed a coin at the trio.  
  
"But..." said Akane as she froze suddenly. "Never mind," she  
amended and quickly sat down. Ukyo was quick to follow.  
  
"Ha, ha! Shampoo go see Airen now! All by self!" said the Chinese  
girl as she continued on her way.  
  
"And where do you think you're going young lady?" said Hinako as  
she shifted her aim towards Shampoo. "Sit down and pull out your text  
book! I won't have delinquents in my class!"  
  
"Shampoo not go school here," replied the Amazon irritably.  
  
"That's no excuse! Sit down!" screamed Hinako.  
  
Shampoo immediately did so, knocking an unfortunate boy out of his  
seat in the process.  
  
"That's better, now where were we class?" said Hinako as she  
turned towards the board.  
  
"Shampoo go school with Great Grandmother, she not need stupid  
class!" said the Amazon girl irritably.  
  
"No talking in class!" said Hinako without turning to look at her.  
  
Shampoo hung her head in defeat. The little vampire was starting  
to look impatient, and she knew she'd never escape her if she tried to  
run out the door.  
  
Hinako frowned as she turned around again. "Would somebody be kind  
enough to allow Mr. Gosunkugi to share a book with them?"  
  
The skinny, pale boy was standing at the back of the room, looking  
rather pathetic after being thrown from his seat by Shampoo.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma stood in the rain, water running down her face as she walked  
along the street. "What happened to me? Who are these guys?"  
  
"The question is, who are you?" said a familiar voice from the  
wall.  
  
"No!" gasped Ranma as she whirled her head and saw her  
doppelganger looking down on her from the wall. "Who are you? What do  
you want?"  
  
"I'll tell me who I am, if you tell me who you are."  
  
"If he tells us who he really is, we won't have to," said another  
voice. Ranma glanced back to see what she already knew would be there.  
  
Another mirror image of her male form stood behind her in the  
street. This time he had long, straight hair that hung to the middle  
of his back.  
  
"I asked first," said Ranma carefully.  
  
"You wouldn't believe us," said the first boy calmly as he jumped  
down. "Now tell me, who are you?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome," she replied.  
  
"You know that isn't your name," said the longhaired boy with a  
small chuckle. "Try again."  
  
"I am Ranma Saotome, of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."  
Her voice became firmer this time.  
  
"Wrong answer," said the shorthaired version of her male side  
calmly.  
  
"That's the only name I know!" snapped Ranma angrily.  
  
"Then why are you struggling so hard? Why aren't you afraid? Why,  
don't you feel threatened by either of us?" asked the longhaired boy  
calmly.  
  
"Because you're my brother!" snapped Ranma. She stopped cold and  
put her hand over her mouth in shock. The intended reply of, "I ain't  
afraid of nuthin", had not gone as planned.  
  
"You're starting to catch on," said the shorthaired boy.  
  
"I don't have a brother!" muttered Ranma in confusion. "But I know  
I do...mom never..."  
  
"That woman, is not your mother," said the longhaired boy with a  
small nod.  
  
Ranma looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror. It was true,  
and she knew it.  
  
"Now, I shall ask you again. What is your name, brother?"  
  
Ranma froze, her mind in turmoil as she desperately searched for  
an answer. She shook the feeling off and tried to scream the name she  
had known for the last sixteen years again, but it didn't come out.  
"Kura-Okami! God of rain, defender of the realm of..." She fell to her  
knees and clutched at her head. "No! Noooo! It isn't true! It can't  
be! I'm..."  
  
"Welcome back, brother," said the shorthaired boy as her eyes  
began to glow with a strange blue power.  
  
"We have missed you," agreed the longhaired boy as his hair began  
to billow around his head as a wind suddenly began to blow around him,  
leaving the rest of the area around him undisturbed.  
  
Ranma pounded at the pavement with her bare hands, cracking the  
asphalt. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed desperately. "Who am  
I?"  
  
"You know who you are," said the shorthaired boy.  
  
"Raiden," said Ranma as she looked up at the shorthaired boy for a  
moment, "Fujin," she nodded towards the other. "What happened to me? I  
know you, but...I don't remember you!"  
  
"Kamisamma has given you another chance at life. Your sacrifice,  
saved the gods, and their realm, so you were reborn instead of lost,"  
said Raiden gently. "We could not find you, they had hidden you away  
while you were still young. You were frozen in time, an eternal child.  
Until sixteen years ago, when you were reborn, and given to the  
goddess, Yama no Kami, until you matured. We opposed the idea, and  
attempted to find you, but they had hidden you well. Now, we have come  
to take you back again."  
  
"I..." stammered Ranma in shock.  
  
"That is for me to decide," said Nodoka as she strolled out  
between the three of them and took Kura into her arms.  
  
"We grow tired of waiting," snorted Raiden calmly.  
  
"Your impatience is not at issue here. Kamisamma himself has given  
your brother to me for care. Until I release him, you can do nothing  
to take him away," said Nodoka angrily.  
  
Ranma was shaking like a leaf, her body shivered desperately in  
the woman's arms as she clung to her.  
  
"Hush child, be calm," said Nodoka gently.  
  
In an instant, Ranma was asleep in her arms.  
  
"What you say is true, we are not fool enough to oppose  
Kamisamma," admitted Raiden. "Not again anyway."  
  
"Good, go in peace then, leave this to me," said Nodoka coldly.  
  
"I will not be kept from my brother again," said Fujin firmly.  
"The storm is now completed."  
  
Nodoka sighed and hung her head as she lifted the girl up into her  
arms. "Very well, you will be permitted to visit, the damage is  
already done after all. However, you have unleashed more upon him than  
he can handle. It was intended that he be slowly brought back into our  
world. You have opposed the counsel itself."  
  
"But not Kamisamma, that is all that matters to us," said Raiden  
coldly. "We will abide only by his law."  
  
Nodoka frowned, but nodded. "Your impatience is your weakness. He  
will never be the same."  
  
"He will remember enough," commented Raiden.  
  
"How did you find him?" said Nodoka as she looked down at the girl  
in her arms for a moment.  
  
"Kamisamma told us where he was," said Fujin calmly.  
  
"What?" gasped Nodoka in shock, "Why would he?"  
  
"Amatsu Mikaboshi," said Raiden calmly. "The storm must be  
complete."  
  
"No!" said Nodoka in shock; a look of terror covered her face  
completely.  
  
"She's here you know, in Japan," said Raiden as he casually  
changed the subject.  
  
"That is of no concern to us," snapped Nodoka.  
  
"It may be of concern to him," said Fujin with a small nod towards  
Ranma's sleeping form.  
  
"Stay away from them, and do not tell Kura of this. That is an  
order," said Nodoka firmly.  
  
"You don't really think we have the power to keep them apart do  
you?" said Raiden with a small chuckle. "The punishment still stands  
you know. It will not take long, and he will break the hearts of these  
women that surround him."  
  
"I shall deal with that soon enough," said Nodoka with a small  
snort as she turned away and started walking towards the dojo.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting," said Raiden with a small  
chuckle.  
  
"Always the trouble maker," agreed Fujin. "He always was the  
sensitive one, the ladies man. I wonder what will happen when some of  
our old friends find out he's still alive?"  
  
"I can hardly wait, but it's best not to tell them yet," said  
Raiden as he smirked at his brother for a moment.  
  
"You're right, they'll find out soon enough," said Fujin with a  
wide grin on his face.  
  
After that, the two brothers vanished, one in a small whirlwind,  
and the other in a bright flash of light.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
This one will be fairly short folks. Don't expect a long series  
with this one; I don't want it too keep me away from my other works.  
Maybe ten parts, max.  
  
The Dragon and The Ghost will be the next story I post, so don't  
think I skipped it. It's just not done yet. ^_^  
  
All the identities of the Kami I've been using will be revealed  
over the course of the story. They're real Japanese deities though;  
I'm not making names up or anything. Tell me what you think of this  
one.  



	2. Rain[Part 2]

Rain  
  
Part 2  
  
Ghosts of the Past.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Tell me that story again Oneechan," Skuld lay across Beldandy's lap,  
her head resting against her as she lay down for the night.  
  
"Which one?" said the older goddess sweetly.  
  
"The one about the Rain God. I like it," said the younger girl  
with a small yawn.  
  
"All right, but you have to go to sleep when it's over," said  
Beldandy.  
  
"I promise," said the younger goddess with a smile.  
  
"It was at the beginning of time. During the Great War, long  
before you were born," Beldandy's eyes seemed too look far off into  
the sky as she began to tell her story. "Two demons plagued the gods  
on the battlefield more than any of the others like them. They were  
powerful warriors, and Father decided to put an end to their reign of  
terror. He sent out thirty strong gods to subdue them. They fought  
valiantly, but the demons were too strong. They defeated all but one  
god, a young deity by the name of Kura Okami. He was a god of rain,  
and a gentle and handsome spirit. On the battlefield, he was  
undoubtedly strong."  
  
Skuld murmured pleasantly as she listened and cuddled her sister a  
little.  
  
Beldandy smiled and continued. "The demons were much more powerful  
than he was alone, but he fought on valiantly. Desperately trying to  
save his friends, and buy them enough time to escape. The fight lasted  
for many days, and in the end, he was defeated. Raiden and Fujin  
descended upon him to finish him off. However, with the last of his  
strength, he attacked them, knowing he would die. The demons were  
taken by surprise, but weren't defeated. They stopped their final  
attack and looked upon the young god with admiration.  
The two demons were so impressed by his will, and his strength,  
that they offered to make him their brother. Kura accepted, on the  
condition that they join the side of the Kami. The two demons  
accepted, and took him as their brother, infusing their life force  
into him to bring him back before he died. Thus, Kura became part  
demon."  
  
Skuld frowned at this, but said nothing. She knew of her elder  
sister's bloodline, but to choose it freely was something that was  
beyond her.  
  
Beldandy smiled at the reaction. "Father was pleased with this,  
and decreed that they were to be brothers until the end of time. The  
three fought bravely for him after that. They became known as the  
great storm, and grew, sharing one another's power and becoming the  
strongest gods of storms that the universe has ever known."  
  
"Better than Thor?" asked Skuld cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, stronger than him," said Beldandy as she continued to look  
up at the ceiling wistfully. "They were inseparable. As the war raged  
on for many centuries, the three became very close."  
  
"Then what happened?" asked Skuld, even though she knew the story  
quite well.  
  
"Kura had a fiancee. Her name was Benten; she is now the Goddess  
of love in Japan. She was not happy with him for accepting the demonic  
pair as his brothers, and their relationship suffered for it.  
Eventually, she gained permission to break the engagement with  
Father."  
  
"And he became, available?" said Skuld with a slight blush on his  
face.  
  
"Yes, he did," said Beldandy sweetly, hiding her own blush by  
continuing to look upward.  
  
"Many Goddesses tried to get his attention, but he was still sad  
from Benten's rejection of him. There were even a few demonesses  
trying to win his heart, and bring him and his brother's to their  
side."  
  
"But he didn't care about them did he?" said Skuld with a proud  
looking smile.  
  
"Actually, one demoness came quite close. You see, they used to  
know each other when they were very young."  
  
Skuld frowned again, not liking that idea one bit. "So? What  
happened to him?"  
  
Two goddesses began a contest. Neither of them had any real  
interest in him. They were both young and foolish, and decided to see  
who could win his heart first. Thus they began to chase him."  
  
"They sound like real jerks," said Skuld.  
  
"Now, be nice," chided Beldandy sweetly.  
  
"Sorry," muttered the younger Goddess.  
  
"It's all right," said her older sister as she continued the  
story. "They were both very beautiful, and eventually one of them won  
his heart. The other was quite angry, with her loss, and decided to  
tell Father about the bet."  
  
Skuld's eyes went wide at the thought. "That was mean! But,  
wouldn't he already know?"  
  
"Father was very busy with the war Skuld, he didn't have time to  
deal with small problems like that," said Beldandy.  
  
"Oh," said the girl with a surprised frown.  
  
"It was just as well. The foolish goddess, seemed to lose interest  
in Kura, leaving him alone, and ignoring him. All for the sake of her  
own pride. Kura became distraught, and his brother's did their best to  
console him. You can imagine how that went, you've met Raiden and  
Fujin."  
  
"Yeah, they're... kinda weird," muttered Skuld with an irritated  
frown.  
  
"Father saw that Kura was very sad, and decided to help him. So,  
he decreed that both him and the foolish Goddess were soul mates, and  
would be bonded through eternity as such."  
  
"Wow," said Skuld with her eyes growing wide.  
  
"Yes," agreed Beldandy sweetly. "It upset many of the goddesses at  
the time, but his will held firmly."  
  
"Kinda harsh," muttered Skuld.  
  
"Not really, you see, the foolish goddess had really grown to love  
Kura, but her pride would not let her admit it. The punishment wasn't  
really a punishment at all."  
  
"That's so romantic," sighed Skuld.  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately, Kura didn't think it was. He asked Father to  
release the goddess from the punishment. He didn't want her to be hurt  
because of him. He truly did love her. The pair went on as they had  
before for many years, secretly pining for one another, while the  
goddess's foolish pride kept them apart."  
  
"That's so sad," said Skuld with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Finally, Kura decided that he would go out against one of the  
great gods of evil. He and his brother's joined an attack that would  
go out and face Amatsu Mikaboshi."  
  
"Wow, he was really strong!" said Skuld in wonder.  
  
"Yes, he was," agreed Beldandy with a solemn nod. "With his help,  
the darkness was winning against the light at the time. We were being  
pushed back further and further."  
  
Skuld merely nodded with a fearful look in her eyes.  
  
"The foolish goddess heard of her beloved's decision, and came to  
him. She begged him not to go, for she knew something terrible would  
happen if he did. Unfortunately, Kura had committed himself, and could  
not turn away."  
  
"I kinda feel sorry for her," said Skuld.  
  
"We'll keep that our secret then? Ne?" said Beldandy with a small  
giggle.  
  
"Sure thing!" agreed Skuld.  
  
"Just before he left for battle, the foolish goddess poured her  
heart out too him, finally confessing her love. She begged him not to  
go once more. The leader of the attack, gave him permission, his heart  
softened by the goddess's heartfelt pleas."  
  
"But he went anyway, didn't he?" said Skuld sadly.  
  
"Yes, he knew she really loved him all along. He said they would  
marry when he returned, and left her behind to fight with his brothers  
at his side. He could not leave them alone to face the terrible god."  
  
"Wow, how romantic!" squealed Skuld happily.  
  
"The foolish Goddess waited for many years, patiently while the  
battle raged on. Eventually, three survivors returned from the battle.  
One of them was Amaterasu, the goddess warrior of Japan. The others  
were Raiden and Fujin, both demons had sad looks on their faces as  
they approached her."  
  
"Oh no. I hate this part," said Skuld as she buried her head in  
her sister's lap.  
  
"Kura had sacrificed his own life, using all his power to drive  
back the demon god. Amatsu Mikaboshi, was defeated, and has not been  
heard from since. His great sacrifice turned the tide of the Great War  
against the demonic hoards. Because of him, the end of all that is was  
avoided for the first time." Beldandy smiled as Skuld shuddered  
slightly in her lap. "Thus, breaking the foolish goddess's heart  
forever."  
  
Beldandy stood up and placed Skuld gently onto her futon as she  
walked towards the door. She paused when she saw Keiichi standing in  
the doorway with a wistful smile on his face. "Good night, Skuld-  
chan."  
  
"Goodnight, Oneesan," was the sleepy reply.  
  
"Fairy tales for goddesses?" said a voice from the doorway.  
Keiichi stood watching the scene quietly, with a warm smile on his  
face.  
  
"Oh, I didn't notice you standing there," said Beldandy as she  
blushed slightly. She turned back and looked at Skuld for a moment.  
"The Kami don't have fairy tales. We tell stories of the past to young  
gods and goddesses. That story is a favorite among both gods and  
goddesses."  
  
"It sounds sad," said Keiichi as he looked down at the younger  
goddess for a moment.  
  
"The Foolish Goddess story again? I wish you'd stop filling her  
head with that crap," muttered Urd as she walked down the hallway with  
a bottle of sake in her grip.  
  
"Oh! Hello Urd, I didn't know you were here," said Beldandy with a  
slight blush.  
  
"Don't worry about it. That story seems to attract me like a moth  
to the flame. It seems like I'm always around when someone's telling  
it," said Urd with a small snort as she brushed by the pair.  
  
"That's an odd coincidence," commented Keiichi in confusion.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" said Beldandy nervously.  
  
"I guess so, I guess I'm a fool for always hanging around to hear  
the end of it," snorted the Goddess as she walked into her room and  
closed the door.  
  
"Good night," called Beldandy as she turned away. "I guess we  
should go to sleep as well. It's getting late."  
  
"Um, right," muttered Keiichi. "Why can't I have a normal home?"  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Man, I had the weirdest dream," muttered Ranma as he stood up and  
shook his head. It was early in the morning, and he was shivering  
slightly. He looked up and closed the window, a gentle snow fell to  
the ground outside. "Man, just what I need," he grumbled as he watched  
it fall for a moment. As he turned away, he never noticed the gentle  
flakes slowly vanish from the sky.  
  
He walked out of the room and down the stairs. Kasumi was  
cheerfully cleaning off the table, humming a tune to herself as she  
worked. She paused when she noticed the boy standing there and almost  
dropped her rag. "Oh my! Ranma! You're awake!"  
  
"Hey Kasumi, I know. It's kinda early isn't it?" he said while  
scratching the back of his head dumbly.  
  
"Y-yes," replied the girl nervously. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Huh? Why wouldn't I? I just had a weird dream, that's all," said  
the boy as he looked outside for a moment. "Hey, it stopped snowing  
already?"  
  
"Yes," said Kasumi with a slight frown. Apparently he didn't know  
the state his mother had brought him home in yesterday. Luckily, it  
was just before Akane and Nabiki had returned, and they were thus far  
unaware of his condition. She thought it might be best if she didn't  
bring it up. Nodoka had been quite protective of him, and had kept  
everyone away while he slept. She said he wasn't feeling well. "I hope  
it wasn't too serious," she muttered to herself as he walked out into  
the back yard, ignoring her completely.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma and Akane stood just outside the gates of Furinkan. Nabiki  
had already gone into the classroom, and everything seemed normal so  
far. Well, everything accept for Akane that is.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" said Akane as she looked her  
fiancee in the eye for a moment.  
  
"What's with everyone today? I'm fine, all right?" said Ranma  
irritably as he glared at her for a moment. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Akane sighed and looked away. "No reason I guess."  
  
"Jeez," grumbled Ranma as he put his hands in his pockets.  
"Everyone's talkin like I'm some kinda cripple or something."  
  
"If he doesn't want to tell me what's wrong, that's his business,  
the jerk," thought Akane angrily as she pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
  
After a long moment they walked into the building. Akane looked  
angry with him for reasons he couldn't understand, and that wasn't all  
that unusual. He casually went about his day as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Ukyo stood nearby watching the scene carefully. She glanced over  
and saw Akane was angry, relatively normal really. "Did Ranchan tell  
her who that boy was?" she wondered out loud. It was something she'd  
have to look into later.  
  
Ranma paused and looked out the window for a moment as he sat down  
in class. "Shouldn't it be snowing again?" he wondered silently.  
Slowly, the flakes began to fall outside. "Ah, that's better!" he  
thought while looking pleased with himself. He had no idea why though,  
which didn't strike him as odd at all.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen and blinked. Ranma was sitting  
in front of the television, playing with Nabiki's video game.  
  
"Oh my! Ranma, you're home early!" exclaimed the girl sweetly.  
  
"Huh?" said the boy as he looked over at her. Another Ranma peered  
at her from beside her, this one with longer hair.  
  
"Who's this Ranma guy everyone keeps calling us?" said the Fujin  
in confusion.  
  
"I dunno, but I like this game," said Raiden as he continued to  
jab at the controller happily.  
  
"How come I'm not in it?" snorted Fujin irritably.  
  
"I dunno, maybe that would be too much for one stupid sorcerer.  
Hey! I can blow up that guy's head!"  
  
"You always were a show off," muttered Fujin irritably.  
  
Kasumi was casually cleaning off the table, as if nothing was  
happening. After all, this was probably another one of Ranma's little  
games. The boy could be so silly sometimes, always going off on such  
interesting adventures, and bringing a few home with him as well.  
  
Nodoka walked into the room and frowned as she saw the two gods  
playing the video game at the television. "What are you two idiots  
doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for Kura," said Fujin with a shrug.  
  
"He's not ready yet, this was all a dream to him so far," said  
Nodoka firmly.  
  
"Yeah, we know," said Raiden as he juked around, jerking the  
controller to the side as he played. "We haven't been to the mortal  
plane in a while, so we thought we'd check things out. We'll be gone  
when he gets here."  
  
"What if some of the mortals see you?" snapped Nodoka irritably.  
  
"What of it?" snorted Raiden.  
  
"It could cause trouble," said the woman carefully.  
  
"So? We are demons you know," said Fujin as he watched the screen  
with mild interest. "Besides, you can't stop us from hanging around."  
  
Nodoka ground her teeth and watched them in helpless frustration.  
  
"The mortals will be suspicious if they see three of him wandering  
around fools. I'm trying to keep this as subtle as possible. Why don't  
you go wreak havoc in America or something, just for a decade or so."  
  
"We don't want to wait that long," said Raiden with a shrug.  
  
"Besides, only this girl here, and some kid who's probably in  
Hokkaido by now called us Ranma so far. We're pretty safe," agreed  
Fujin as he pointed at Kasumi absently.  
  
"That Hibiki boy," snarled Nodoka. "What happened to him?"  
  
"I zapped him, he shouldn't bother us again," said Raiden  
cheerfully.  
  
"You idiot! He'll think Kura came up with some new technique!  
He'll be here within a week!" snarled Nodoka irritably.  
  
"Oops," deadpanned Raiden.  
  
"Don't worry about it, he turned into a pig anyway," said Fujin  
cheerfully. "We'll be lucky if he ever shows up again."  
  
"Did you get wet?" said Nodoka as she sat down and began to  
massage her temples in frustration.  
  
"Yeah? So? We're storm gods, it comes with the territory," said  
Raiden calmly.  
  
"Father! Why do you do this to me?" wailed Nodoka.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki slowly stood up from the crater he had found himself  
in, he was still a pig, and it was freezing cold. Snow gently fell to  
the ground and he snorted as he jumped out of the hole. His mind was  
on fire as he raged about his humiliating defeat.  
  
"Ranma! A new technique, and a cure!? Prepare to die!" His battle  
cry came out as nothing more than a painful squeal. He paused as the  
sound of footsteps rushing up to him filled his ears.  
  
"Charlotte!" squealed a familiar and terrifying voice.  
  
"No! Damn you Ranma! This is all your fault!" thought Ryoga as he  
dashed away desperately.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"What's up Ucchan?" said Ranma dumbly as he looked at the girl in  
front of him. She was frowning deeply at him, and didn't look very  
pleased.  
  
"I said, what's wrong with you these days?"  
  
"Huh? Nothing," said the boy with a shrug. "I've just been...I  
dunno. It's been weird for the past few weeks, that's all."  
  
"Weird how?" said Ukyo as she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it," muttered Ranma uncomfortably.  
  
"But you'll talk about it to that little uncute fiancee of yours  
won't you?" snapped Ukyo as she whirled around and turned away from  
him.  
  
"No! Don't be stupid! Why would I..." he was cut off as she turned  
too look at him again.  
  
"I dunno, maybe the fact that you almost married her?"  
  
"I didn't! I wouldn't have gone through with it, even if you  
didn't stop me!" snapped Ranma. He froze, his jaw working up and down  
for a moment. It had happened to him again, he said something that  
wasn't supposed to be really true, but he knew that it wasn't a lie.  
  
Ukyo's face softened, and she sat down as she noticed the look on  
his face. "Ranchan? What is it?"  
  
The pigtailed boy sat down, staring at the counter in a sort of  
numb shock. "I... I really wouldn't have gone through with it. I just  
realized that," he muttered quietly. "I guess, I never really thought  
about it before. Why? Why wouldn't I have done it?"  
  
Ukyo looked annoyed and smacked him in the back of his head.  
"Because you're really in love with your cute fiancee, that's why you  
dope."  
  
Ranma stood up and walked away, leaving her sitting dumbly at the  
counter alone. "I gotta go, sorry."  
  
"Hey! Wait!" said Ukyo as she stood up to give chase. At the last  
moment she hesitated and then rushed outside, only to find Ranma long  
gone. She frowned when she noticed the light shower that had started,  
and then turned back inside.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma found himself looking down on a small park. There were a few  
children playing in the rain, splashing through the puddles happily.  
He smirked and felt a small sense of pride forming inside his chest.  
  
"You know, you could destroy it all if you wanted too," said a  
quiet voice from beside him.  
  
Ranma paused, and slowly turned to see a young woman standing next  
to him. She was dressed in a black cloak, with a few strands of white  
hair flowing from inside the hood. "Who?"  
  
"You know who I am," said the woman as she looked at him for a  
moment. She had several strange markings on her face, and a light  
smile that looked very familiar too him.  
  
"Have we met?" said Ranma warily. She was a very beautiful woman,  
but he found himself unable to trust her.  
  
"A long time ago," said the woman with a small nod. "My name is  
Mara."  
  
Ranma found himself trying not to frown as she looked at him with  
a strange longing in her eyes.  
  
"I've come to you with an offer," she said as she turned away.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped a little firmer than he had  
intended.  
  
"Something big is coming, and I want you on the right side," said  
Mara as she watched the children play. "I want you to join us."  
  
"I can't do that," said Ranma as his face hardened. "I'm not even  
sure what you're talking about lady, but I know I can't accept."  
  
"Deep down you do, trust your feelings. They'll also tell you that  
you could accept my offer. I want you to come back with me, be with me  
again. Please, just forget about all this!" Mara placed her hand  
gently on his shoulder, her eyes pleading with him.  
  
"No!" snapped Ranma firmly. He whirled around and stared at her  
angrily, tearing her grip away from him. "Don't touch me."  
  
The woman stepped back as the rain began to fall harder around  
her. The tears running down her face disguised by the raindrops.  
"Please! You were almost lost to us before! I don't want to lose you  
like that again!"  
  
"Get away from me, I've been lost to you for a long time Mara,"  
said Ranma coldly. He turned away from her and watched the children  
run away as the rain came down even harder than before. He turned to  
face her again, and saw that she was gone. "I wonder who that was?" he  
muttered to himself as he walked away, strolling lazily through the  
rain as he went.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Boy, it's really coming down. I wonder what..."  
  
Akane Tendo stopped cold in the middle of the street. She had gone  
over to Yuka's house after school had ended for a short time. Now she  
was making her way home through the pouring rain alone. Her jaw  
dropped at what she saw, Ranma Saotome, was walking down the middle of  
the street.  
  
He wasn't a girl.  
  
"Ranma! Where the heck have you been?" she snapped as she rushed  
up to him angrily.  
  
"Huh? What the heck did I do now?" he said irritably.  
  
"You've been on a date with Shampoo haven't you? I bet you even  
kissed her to get some of that Instant Naniichuan!" snapped the girl  
irritably. "Or was it for that soap?"  
  
"What the heck are you talking about? I was at the Ucchan today,"  
said Ranma as he frowned at her.  
  
"Like that's any better!" snapped Akane as her battle aura began  
to burn.  
  
"Hey! What the heck are you upset about anyway?" snapped the boy  
irritably.  
  
"If you didn't go to see Shampoo, then why aren't you a girl?"  
snapped Akane.  
  
"Okay, fine, jeez," said Ranma as he shifted forms in front of  
her. "Happy now?"  
  
Akane blinked and stared at him in shock. "H-how did?" She dropped  
her umbrella on the ground and simply stared at the redhead for a  
moment.  
  
"What the heck is the big deal? It's my stupid curse, I'll do what  
I want with it," snapped Ranma as she walked away.  
  
"Ranma?" muttered Akane in shock as she watched her fiancee walk  
through the rain again.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Nodoka looked up and turned towards the two Ranmas who were  
standing next to her in the yard. "It's time for you two to leave."  
  
"We'll be by tomorrow," said Raiden calmly. "You don't have much  
more time. I want him awakened within a few more days at most."  
  
"That isn't your decision," said Nodoka firmly.  
  
"We don't have time for your foolishness woman. Have you forgotten  
that we are awaiting the revival of the God of Evil? This is not a  
matter to be taken lightly," said Fujin as he glared at her. "Kura has  
other training to attend to as well. If he isn't aware by the end of  
the week, we're taking it into our own hands."  
  
"I cannot rush this, it is dangerous. He has already been in  
contact with the demoness," snapped Nodoka angrily.  
  
"And how long do you think you'll be able to protect him. We saw  
the whole thing, he refused her. You are in no more danger of losing  
him to their side, than when we failed to tempt him," said Raiden as  
he looked up at the sky. "He walks the path of light firmer than most  
gods, because of the two of us. He believes that he cannot falter, or  
he risks losing us to the darkness again," said Raiden.  
  
"Would he?" asked Nodoka bitterly.  
  
"He is our brother, where he goes, we follow," replied Fujin.  
  
"I see," said the woman with a nod. "I will not allow this process  
to be rushed."  
  
"You've grown too comfortable. One week is all you have to  
aquatint him with the truth. We will come to meet him at the end of  
the week, you've been warned." The two gods vanished in a blast of  
their respective power.  
  
Nodoka stared at the spot where they had been standing and growled  
angrily. There was nothing she could do, as long as they did not try  
to take him away, they could do as they pleased. Kamiisamma would not  
attempt to stop them at all. "Damn!"  
  
"Nodoka? I something wrong?" said Genma as he poked his head  
around the corner.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "No, nothing at all dear." A dark  
smile formed on her lips as he wandered away. The two demonic gods had  
forced her hand, now she had to finish this much sooner than she had  
wanted. Fortunately, that meant that justice could be served sooner as  
well. "Husband, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"Hoi!" said Happosai as he bounced up in front of her for a  
moment. "Hiya!"  
  
"It is time," she said to him calmly.  
  
"Already? I was just startin to have fun too," said the old man  
irritably.  
  
"When it is finished, we will be able to return home once again.  
It will be a welcome change from this sad excuse for a life," said the  
woman calmly.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better enjoy it while it lasts then!" quipped  
Happosai as he bounded off. "Sweeto!"  
  
Nodoka sighed, she had no idea what had turned Mawaya-no-Kami into  
such an idiot. She simply shrugged her shoulders and walked back into  
the home. Ranma would be coming home soon, and she could feel a  
familiar lost ki a short distance away. She had much work to do still.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: Ryoga of course. Don't be silly.  
  
  



	3. Rain[Part 3]

Rain  
  
Part 3  
  
Ranma's new technique?  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat at the table with the Tendos and his family. Akane had  
been relatively silent since he had returned. He was currently in his  
male form and enjoying the silence in the evening. There was one major  
difference now, he had taken his hair out of his pigtail, and it hung  
in a loose ponytail. True to form, the Tendo girls were looking at him  
and quietly speculating about what was wrong.  
  
"I think he lost a bet," said Nabiki, she was sitting next to  
Akane, who was merely staring at the scene dumbly.  
  
"Maybe, but I bet he just did it because Shampoo or Ukyo asked him  
too," snorted the girl irritably.  
  
Soun and Genma didn't particularly care; they sat playing shogi,  
and ignored the whole scene.  
  
"It's so peaceful this evening," commented Kasumi as she looked  
outside the home.  
  
"Count your blessings," said Nabiki casually as she ate a bag of  
chips. They had finished dinner about an hour ago, and were all now  
merely sitting around, doing nothing.  
  
For once, Ranma actually looked content to do just that. As was  
the law of the land, it was not to last.  
  
"Aiya! Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo jumped over the wall with a takeout  
box held over her head. "Shampoo bring too too delicious Ramen."  
  
"Huh?" the boy blinked and looked up at the Amazon girl for a  
moment.  
  
"Aiya! Airen change hair? Shampoo like!" said the girl excitedly.  
  
"Jus wanted somethin different," muttered the boy as he turned  
away from her.  
  
Nodoka narrowed her eyes at the girl for a moment and sighed to  
herself.  
  
"Ranma eat Shampoo ramen yes?" said the girl cheerfully as she  
latched herself onto the boy's neck with her free arm, while holding  
the Ramen over his head.  
  
"I just ate, sorry Shampoo," said the boy with a small shrug. He  
completely ignored her presence. "Oh now what? Will you quit looking  
at me like that?" snapped Ranma as he returned Akane's glare.  
  
"Fine! See if I care!" snapped the girl as she stood up and walked  
by him angrily.  
  
"Now Ranma go to date with Shampoo yes?" squealed the Amazon girl  
happily since her only rival in the room had vacated, without pounding  
her beloved into the ground.  
  
Ranma got an annoyed looking frown on his face, but did nothing to  
stop the girl from cuddling his head into her chest.  
  
"There will be no dates tonight, my son has school tomorrow, and  
he can be manly tomorrow evening," said Nodoka calmly.  
  
"Okay," said the Chinese girl with a disappointed frown. "Shampoo  
come and ask Ranma tomorrow then."  
  
"I'll still say no," said the boy flatly.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you cheat on my Akane that way?" said Soun's  
demon head.  
  
Ranma merely turned and gave the man a small serious looking  
glare.  
  
Soun stopped, his dreaded attack fading away in an instant.  
  
"Ranma?" said Nodoka quietly. This was most unusual.  
  
"I just don't feel like it tonight, I just want to sit here for a  
while," said the boy calmly. "Leave me alone."  
  
Genma stood up and frowned. "Boy, show some respect!" He jumped  
into a flying kick aimed at his son's head.  
  
Happosai appeared out of nowhere, a bag of underwear slung over  
his shoulder. He casually deflected the kick after seeming to  
accidentally jump in front of it. "What do you think you're doing  
idiot?" snapped the old man as he glared at Genma angrily.  
  
"Huh? Master! Forgive me! I..." Genma began to bow in front of his  
master pathetically.  
  
"Attacking your own master! Unforgivable!" said Happosai angrily  
as he stared the man down hatefully.  
  
"Master! Please!" cried Genma as he stood up and rushed outside,  
hoping to escape the old man's wrath.  
  
"Get back here and take your punishment!" snapped Happosai  
bitterly as he gave chase.  
  
"Shampoo must go now, Great Grandmother expecting her at  
restaurant," said the Amazon as she stood up and walked out the back  
door. "Shampoo come by tomorrow and ask for date!"  
  
"Not if I can help it," muttered Ranma to himself as he gave her  
an annoyed stare. The instant she was over the wall, a small shower of  
rain started to fall. Ranma smiled, he looked rather pleased with  
himself.  
  
"So, it is coming," said Nodoka quietly to herself. She looked  
over at her son for a moment. "That wasn't very nice Ranma."  
  
The boy looked at her in confusion for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I agree, you shouldn't look at your poor future father in  
law that way Ranma!" said Soun with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes for a moment and turned away again,  
watching the rain in contentment.  
  
"Oh my! I've forgotten about the laundry!" exclaimed Kasumi as she  
stood up. "It's been out there all day!"  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma dumbly. The rain outside stopped suddenly, just  
as the girl rushed outside.  
  
"Oh," said the girl as she looked up at the sky for a moment. "How  
nice."  
  
"You're welcome," muttered Ranma lazily as he put his chin into  
his palm and continued to stare outside.  
  
Soun blinked and looked up at him for a moment, not quite  
understanding.  
  
Nodoka merely smiled, but remained silent.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Raiden and Fujin stood on the roof of the Tendo home, smirking to  
themselves as they watched the scene play out for a moment.  
  
"Well, she seems to be doing well," commented Fujin.  
  
"His memory is coming back, but its our doing not hers," said  
Raiden calmly. "His contact with us has awakened his subconscious. He  
is still unaware."  
  
"That shouldn't take too much longer, perhaps another appearance  
is in order?" said Fujin with his smirk turning into a grin.  
  
"It'll piss her off if we do," said Raiden calmly. He then shook  
his head, "All the better."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma was walking to school, he sighed and strolled along with  
Akane moving ahead of him further and further away, not even seeming  
to notice that he wasn't just behind her anymore.  
  
Things were gradually settling in to normal standards with her  
again. She had been acting weird over the last couple of days, but it  
seemed to be calming down. The only thing was, normal wasn't good. He  
glanced up at her as she continued to move farther and farther away  
from him.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Perfect," said Fujin as he watched the scene for a moment and  
turned to his companion. Both of them were floating in the sky, just  
below a few clouds.  
  
"Well, I think we should appear flashy like," said Raiden as he  
made a few sparks on his fingertip.  
  
"No, we don't want to scare him to death. Then we'll have to go  
through all this again," said Fujin with a slight shake of his head.  
"We'll stroll up to him, casual like." Fujin nodded at his own wisdom.  
"Besides, we don't want to scare the locals, as much fun as that'd  
be."  
  
The wind god started to float down, but was restrained as Raiden  
grabbed his shoulder. "Actually, I think we should wait. Take a look  
at that."  
  
"Huh?" said the wind god dumbly as he looked up at his brother for  
a moment, and then back down to the ground. A smile slowly formed on  
his face and he chuckled. "Well, this should be interesting."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Urd was sitting over a bowl of instant Ramen inside a small booth.  
It was early in the day, and she had not yet returned home from a long  
night of drinking.  
  
"Lady, are you sure you're all right?" muttered the shopkeeper in  
mild concern.  
  
"No," replied the goddess as she glared at him for a moment. Her  
eyes were bloodshot and she didn't look well at all. She hung her head  
for a moment and groaned painfully. "Stupid hangovers."  
  
"I've got some coffee and raw eggs," said the bartender casually.  
  
"That crap don't work! The only way to beat a hangover, is to  
drink more. So gimme the damn sake," said Urd irritably.  
  
"Sure thing lady," replied the man with a small shrug as he placed  
it on the counter.  
  
Urd wasn't paying attention, she was too busy looking just outside  
the curtain. She paused and rubbed her eyes for a moment, before  
staggering out into the street, seeming to sober up instantly. "Who?"  
  
Ranma Saotome strolled by her, basically ignoring the world around  
him.  
  
Urd frowned, unsure about why this boy caught her attention. She  
stepped out of the booth, ignoring the sake and followed him. "I know  
him, I know I do. Who is he?" she muttered under her breath as she  
watched Ranma stroll into the gates of Furinkan.  
  
As he approached the gates, an angry girl started yelling at him.  
He brushed her aside almost callously, giving her a snide comment in  
reply.  
  
The girl responded by punching him into the ground.  
  
After a moment, the boy was back on his feet again, and was  
already in more trouble. Some kid with a wooden sword was shouting at  
him, some insane story about sorcerers and imprisoned maidens or  
something.  
  
This time the response to the threats were different. He promptly  
pounded the boy into the ground without much effort.  
  
The boy flicked his ponytail over his shoulder as he looked down  
at the fallen boy and snorted. A casual and habitual gesture, it was  
easy to tell. Urd smiled to herself as she saw this and continued to  
follow the boy through his day.  
  
++++++++++  
  
It was amazing, no less than four separate girls had practically  
thrown themselves at him. He had refused them all, not seeming the  
slightest bit interested in any of them. The only one he seemed to pay  
much attention too, was the angry girl who kept hitting him.  
  
The worst part about it was that the boy almost seemed to be  
trying to piss her off. Everything that came out of his mouth was some  
sort of sexist or insulting comment towards the girl. Urd chuckled to  
herself and posed proudly.  
  
At the moment, he was flicking his ponytail over his shoulder  
again as he looked down at the beaten Kendoist yet again. She saw  
this, and something clicked in her mind.  
  
"That's it! I have it! That's what caught my attention!" She  
ignored the looks she was getting by the passers by on the street and  
cackled madly for a moment. "Ho ho ho ho ho ho! He's in love with that  
girl! I must help him!"  
  
+++++++++  
  
"It figures," muttered Raiden from a safe distance away.  
  
"Yeah, well..." said Fujin with a small shrug. "This'll be more  
entertaining anyway."  
  
"Come on, let's go fan the fire a bit," said Raiden with another  
smirk forming on his face.  
  
"Right," said Fujin with a chuckle.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Who the heck is this guy?" said Skuld as she looked at the photo  
in her hand for a moment.  
  
"That's what I want you to find out," said Urd cheerfully. "I  
wanna know everything about him."  
  
Skuld frowned. "Well, I could check in the system..."  
  
"Good, get to work!" said the older woman as she pulled out a  
Furinkan school uniform and put it over her body. Naturally she was  
much too large for it.  
  
Keiichi entered the room and paused, watching Urd for a moment as  
she pressed the uniform against her body, seeing how it would look.  
His nose promptly exploded in blood and he passed out on the floor.  
  
"I suppose that would be a bit too much for the poor boy," said  
Urd with a small sigh. She waved her hand and said a few words. In an  
instant she was in the body of a sixteen-year-old girl. "There."  
Unfortunately, she was still a pretty sexy looking teen, and the  
uniform was still a little too small in some places. She ignored that  
and smiled to herself cheerfully.  
  
Belldandy walked into the room and paused as she saw Keiichi lying  
prone on the floor. "Urd! Have you been teasing him again?"  
  
"Huh? I haven't bothered him all day! I've got a new project," she  
said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh?" said Belldandy cheerfully.  
  
"Yup, big sister is going back to high school," said Skuld as she  
continued to work with a small laptop PC.  
  
"Whatever for?" said Belldandy with a tiny confused frown.  
  
"Love is in the air!" said Urd triumphantly as she pointed her  
finger in the air and began to cackle madly again.  
  
"Brother," muttered Skuld as she rolled her eyes. Her face became  
a confused frown as she stared at the screen. "Urd, are you sure about  
this guy?"  
  
"Huh? Of course I'm sure," said the goddess as she turned too look  
at the girl for a moment.  
  
"I'm having trouble locating his file," muttered Skuld.  
  
"Aw, it probably got misfiled or something. I'll work it out on my  
own," said Urd as she waved her hand at the girl, dismissing the  
matter.  
  
"If you say so," muttered Skuld as she closed the screen.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tendo Dojo...  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" snapped Ranma irritably. "I  
didn't do nuthin!"  
  
"Don't lie to me, Saotome!" screamed Ryoga as he jumped over the  
wall and into the yard, chasing after his hated rival. "You got cured  
and developed a new technique without telling me!"  
  
"Oh dear," muttered Nodoka as she watched the scene play out from  
her seat at the table.  
  
"Oh my, I'm going to have to plant the garden again," said Kasumi  
with a slight frown on her face.  
  
Ranma had run into the eternally lost boy on his way home from  
school. Naturally, things had only worsened from there.  
  
"I told you I ain't cured! I ain't got no stupid new technique  
either! I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"I saw it! You can't talk your way out of this one, Ranma!"  
snarled the lost boy angrily.  
  
"Get lost pig boy!" snapped Ranma angrily as he whirled around on  
his heels after avoiding a strike from Ryoga's umbrella.  
  
Ryoga jumped up and dodged as a blast of water erupted from  
Ranma's hands. The pigtailed boy paused and looked at his hands for a  
moment, moving his mouth open and closed. "How did I do that?"  
  
"So, you have been holding out on me," said Ryoga smugly.  
  
"I have not! I dunno how I did that," said Ranma as he fell down  
and continued to stare at his hands.  
  
Ryoga paused and stared down at his rival for a moment. "What do  
you mean?"  
  
"What's happening to me?" said Ranma as he started to shake in  
genuine fear.  
  
"Ranma?" Ryoga looked up and saw the Tendos and Saotomes watching  
them. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Well, isn't this interesting," said Raiden as he jumped up on the  
wall and looked down at the pair.  
  
Ryoga stared at the god in shock. "Ranma? But?"  
  
"I was wondering why you attacked my brother," said Fujin as he  
appeared next to Raiden and smirked down at them. "Tell me, who are  
you?"  
  
"What are you two doing here?" snarled Nodoka as she walked out  
into the yard.  
  
"We were watching the fight between this boy, and the young man  
who seems to look like us," said Raiden with a small shrug.  
  
"That dream," muttered Ranma as he stared up at them for a moment.  
  
"How interesting," said Fujin as he jumped down and looked Ranma  
up and down for a moment.  
  
Raiden followed and watched the Hibiki boy carefully.  
  
"Saotome, are these your sons?" said Soun in a whispered tone as  
he glanced at Nodoka nervously.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Genma. "What do you want?" He paused and  
gave Soun an angry looking frown. "I have been faithful to my wife,  
Tendo."  
  
"Is that what you call it?" muttered Nodoka under her breath.  
Nabiki turned and gave her a slightly surprised glance. No one else  
appeared to notice this.  
  
"You don't know us," said Fujin as he looked at the man coolly.  
"We're from pretty far off, and we've come to visit this place.  
Imagine our surprise when everyone started calling us 'Ranma'."  
  
"I know you two?" said Ranma as he stared at them for a moment.  
  
"Yes, but you don't remember," said Fujin with a slight smirk.  
"We've seen what we wanted too. We'll just be leaving now."  
  
"Wait!" cried Ryoga as he started to chase after them, and then  
decided against it.  
  
"Who are those guys?" said Ryoga as he turned to glare at his  
rival for a moment.  
  
"I...I don't know," said Ranma as he stood up and stared at the  
way they left for a long time. After a short time, he fell to his  
knees clutching his head painfully.  
  
"Ranma?" gasped Akane as she rushed out to his side. "Are you  
hurt?"  
  
"No," said the pigtailed boy as he slowly rose to his feet.  
"Whatever it was, it's gone now."  
  
"Those two could be trouble," commented Nabiki with a slightly  
sour frown.  
  
"You have no idea," muttered Nodoka.  
  
"You know something?" said Genma as he turned to stare at his wife  
dumbly.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss it," replied the woman as she  
picked up the bundle that contained the family katana. "And before  
anyone asks, those two are not my children," she added with a little  
malice in her voice.  
  
Everyone immediately turned their attention away from her  
deliberately as she walked up to her room and closed the door.  
  
"I'll never understand women," said Genma with a frown forming on  
his face.  
  
"Boy, is that ever an understatement," commented Nabiki as she  
turned into the home and sat down again.  
  
Ryoga ignored the others and looked at Ranma and Akane for a  
moment. "Ranma, explain this new technique to me."  
  
The boy looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "It's like making a  
cloud, but I condense the water more."  
  
"Making a cloud?" said Ryoga in confusion.  
  
"I can't explain it any more than that," said the boy as he looked  
thoughtful.  
  
"I'll return with a way to counter it," said Ryoga as he nodded  
and turned away. "Be ready Saotome."  
  
Ranma merely nodded and watched the boy wander away.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Oh my!" said Belldandy as she opened the door to the shrine and  
saw Raiden and Fujin standing in the doorway. Both of them had dumb  
looking grins on their faces.  
  
"Hello," said Fujin cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, who is it sis?" muttered Urd as she walked up behind the  
woman casually. She was still in her teenage form, and was wearing the  
uniform now.  
  
"Hello Urd," said Raiden with a slight smirk.  
  
"You? What the hell do you want?" snapped the goddess.  
  
"Nothing, we were in the area and decided to stop by, and see what  
you were doing in Japan," said Fujin with a slight shrug.  
  
"That's none of your business!" said Urd defensively.  
  
"I beg to differ," replied Raiden calmly. "You're under our  
jurisdiction after all. We're just being friendly, try to be nice."  
  
"The hell I will!" snarled Urd as she rolled up her sleeves and  
started forward with an angry scowl on her face. Belldandy held her  
back and pulled her away from the door.  
  
"Please come in, it was nice of you to visit. I'm sorry my sister  
is acting this way..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, she acts like she hates us, but we know  
otherwise," said Fujin as he waved his hand and dismissed the matter.  
  
"You got any food? We're starving!" said Raiden cheerfully.  
  
"Don't you idiots think about anything but food?" snapped Urd as  
she hit them over their heads with Skuld's hammer.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" said the younger goddess as she attempted  
pull it from her sister's grasp.  
  
"Hello Skuld, you've grown a bit haven't you?" said Raiden as he  
bent down to look at the girl.  
  
Skuld dropped the hammer and blushed, causing Urd to fall to the  
ground. "Um, yeah..."  
  
"So, what brings you too Japan?" said Fujin as he turned towards  
Belldandy.  
  
"Our work at the Goddess Relief Office," replied the goddess with  
a slight blush.  
  
"Mortal wish you to stick around or something?" said Fujin with a  
small chuckle.  
  
"Actually yes, I'm just visiting," said Urd calmly.  
  
"She's stuck here, Father kicked her out," said Skuld.  
  
"You shut up!" snapped Urd as she glared at her sister angrily.  
  
"Well, seems you're stirring up trouble again," commented Fujin  
with a light smile. "We always liked that about you."  
  
"Hey, Belldandy," said Keiichi as he poked his head around the  
corner. "We're out of..." He paused as he saw the two men standing in  
the doorway. "Who?"  
  
"Oh! Keiichi, I'd like you too meet Raiden and Fujin," said  
Belldandy as she indicated the two gods. "They are old friends of ours  
from our childhood."  
  
"Hiya," said the pair in unison.  
  
"Who's the shrimp?" commented Raiden.  
  
Skuld chuckled in crude amusement as Keiichi's head fell.  
  
"Great, more gods," grumbled the boy under his breath. He paused  
and looked up at the two. They didn't have markings like the Norn's on  
their faces.  
  
"So how about that food? We're looking for a handout," said Fujin  
cheerfully.  
  
"Go buy some, you freeloaders," commented Urd as she turned away  
and pretended to lose interest in the pair.  
  
"Oh my," said Belldandy as she put her hand up to her cheek.  
  
"What, is she going to school or something?" said Raiden as he  
noticed her age and uniform.  
  
"She's going to kill some guy by trying to help some girl fall in  
love with him," said Skuld as she casually brushed aside the  
conversation.  
  
Urd appeared out of nowhere. "That was only one time!"  
  
"Yeah, I remember pops got pretty pissed off about that," said  
Raiden with a shrug.  
  
"Really, you should be more respectful," said Belldandy with a  
slightly worried frown.  
  
"What's he gonna do? Hit me with a lightening bolt?" said Raiden  
as he followed her into the home.  
  
"Don't worry so much about it, we're still technically demons, so  
he cuts us a little slack on things like that," agreed Fujin.  
  
"Those two..." Urd was silenced as a bolt of lightening hit the  
ground behind her. The words 'no cursing' were now etched in the  
ground.  
  
"Great, I wish he wouldn't do that so much," muttered Keiichi.  
"Now I've gotta fix another hole in the roof." He sighed and wandered  
off to find his tools.  
  
Fujin turned his head at the sound and smirked to himself. "I  
wonder if Benten knows she's around?"  
  
"That should be interesting," commented Raiden as he turned and  
looked back at his brother. "We'll go talk to her after we eat."  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki walked down the street with a cold scowl on his face.  
Ranma had developed a dangerous technique indeed.  
  
P-chan had vanished immediately after China, but the danger of  
Akane discovering his shameful secret was still there. That was the  
real danger in the technique, he had to find away around it.  
  
"Damn you Ranma, finding a way to exploit my strongest and most  
shameful secret," grumbled the lost boy irritably. There had to be a  
way, finding it was the hard part.  
  
++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: The first day, of the last day of my life.  



	4. Rain[Part 4]

Rain  
  
Part 4  
  
The first day, of the last day of my life.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Blackness. It surrounded him, stretching far out across the  
endless void. He simply stared out into it, not bothering to turn his  
head, knowing that no matter where he looked, it would be the same.  
"What is this? Where am I?"  
  
"The beginning, or the end. It is the same," said a quiet voice  
from behind him.  
  
He didn't bother looking back, unsure of why.  
  
"Because you are not yet ready. You will be, very soon," said the  
voice in answer to his question.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Because I willed it," replied the voice. "Perhaps there is a  
deeper answer to that, but it is enough for now."  
  
He found himself nodding.  
  
"They are waiting for you, those you left behind," said the voice  
gently. It was almost a whisper, seeming to float by him on the wind.  
But there was no wind, and he knew that. There was only him and  
nothing. The voice didn't even have substance too it, and came out of  
the nothing.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Old friends, long forgotten, lovers, rivals, enemies. You are  
about too enter a world where only you do not remember who you truly  
are," whispered the voice.  
  
"But, I don't want too know me," he said with a slight anger in  
his voice.  
  
"You don't want to know? Or you are afraid to know? Think  
carefully," said the voice.  
  
"I'm... afraid," he replied simply. That couldn't be right though,  
he feared nothing. Or perhaps it was the nothing he feared?  
  
"Everyone knows fear, your heart has a place for it just as it has  
a place for love. Perhaps that is what you fear?"  
  
"It couldn't be," he said to himself as he closed his eyes.  
Nothing changed when he did. It was exactly the same as looking out  
into the endless void.  
  
"That is for you to find for yourself," said the voice as it faded  
away.  
  
"What is it I'm afraid of?" he asked himself.  
  
An image formed in the back of his mind, a woman, her identity  
blurred by an impossible span of time, more than should be possible.  
He could tell she was beautiful, more so than any woman or goddess he  
had ever seen. "Who are you?" he muttered.  
  
"Forget about her," said a new voice from the darkness.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at the woman who stood before him,  
clothed in the darkness. "Mara."  
  
"I'm more real, I am not a phantom. I do not deny my love," she  
said as she reached for him. "Come with me! Stay with me, you told me  
we would always be together!"  
  
He frowned, staring her dead in the face. "I never told you that  
demon!"  
  
Mara floated back slightly, as if she had been struck. He looked  
down and saw an aura surrounding his body, burning as brightly as a  
sun in the pitch blackness. "In a way, she has..." he muttered  
quietly.  
  
"I don't want too lose you again!" she cried. Tears floated off of  
her cheeks, drifting away through the darkness and sparkling in the  
light he gave off.  
  
"You lost me when you betrayed me, when you lied too me," he  
snapped as he glared at her.  
  
"I had too! You think I had a choice?" she said bitterly. "You  
don't know what it's like for me!"  
  
"That is why we can never be together," he said with his face  
softening slightly. "Stop this, I'll never come too you. Forget about  
me."  
  
"I can't! Damn you!" she screamed as she glared at him angrily. "I  
love you! More than she ever did! Do you think she even thinks of you  
anymore? She's forgotten!"  
  
"I know that isn't true," he replied calmly. "You've always had  
trouble telling the truth Mara, but you aren't very good at lying.  
Being a demon doesn't suit you."  
  
She turned her back on him, frustration clear on her features.  
"What would you know?"  
  
"Stop trying to tempt me, go away. Let me remember what I need  
too," he said gently.  
  
"What makes you think you're the one being tempted?" she said  
without turning back to look at him. Then she faded into the darkness  
again.  
  
He frowned at that, but remained silent as he watched her vanish.  
A few of her tears floated by, still sparkling despite the fact there  
was no more light coming from his body. He hung his head, and looked  
down at his hands for a moment. "What am I? Who am I? Who was that  
girl?" The image returned too his head again, slower this time. It  
started to become more clear, he could make out her gentle smile, and  
the curve of her neck, the way her hair fell around her neck. Things  
he'd once known better than he knew his own body.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome sat up in bed; he gasped for breath and shook his  
head for a moment. He quietly uttered a name, and froze in surprise.  
"Who is..." He frowned as he found he couldn't even remember what he  
had said a few seconds before. "Damn these stupid dreams." He grunted  
in frustration and looked outside. The sun had not yet risen. He  
cursed and got up from his futon.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Ranma? What are you doing up so early?" asked Kasumi as she  
looked at the boy.  
  
"Huh?" He blinked at her and smiled. "Nothing, I just woke up a  
little early today, that's all. I thought I'd go practice."  
  
"Oh. Well, breakfast isn't for a few more hours," said the girl  
sweetly. "I could call you then."  
  
"Thanks," he said as he walked by.  
  
"Oh my," said Kasumi as he strolled out towards the dojo. In the  
whole time he'd been here, she'd never once seen him smile like that.  
It looked so honest, and genuine.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Keiichi Morisato lay awake in his futon. He stared up at the wall  
in frustration, sprawled out across the mat. He turned his head in  
either direction, glaring at the two gods snoring next to him. "Why?  
Why can't I live in a normal house?"  
  
Raiden and Fujin were both going at it like a pair of dueling  
chainsaws. Nodoka, or rather Yamma, had forbid them from sleeping near  
the Tendo home. They didn't feel like sleeping in the streets, so the  
only place left was here.  
  
Urd had been surprisingly indifferent about the matter when they  
announced it. Skuld didn't seem to mind, and she remained silent.  
Belldandy just smiled cheerfully and said something about finding some  
extra futons.  
  
Keiichi was another matter. He had fallen face first onto the  
table, muttering about more freeloaders. The rest of the evening he'd  
acted as if they had invited the lords of hell themselves to stay for  
the night. There wasn't much he could do about it, so he simply  
grumbled and sulked alone.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
A few hours later, Raiden and Fujin stood out on the porch with  
Keiichi. They were both grinning too themselves. They were once again  
in their older looking forms, as they always were when visiting the  
home.  
  
"Did you two sleep well?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Yup," said Raiden cheerfully.  
  
"You should feel honored, sleeping in the same room as two gods,"  
agreed Fujin.  
  
"Honor won't help me with my test today," he muttered sleepily as  
he staggered away.  
  
"Maybe we should do something for him?" asked Fujin.  
  
"Okay," agreed Raiden. He looked up, and a lightning bolt slammed  
into the ground in the direction the boy had wandered. Keiichi's  
surprised scream echoed throughout the home. "There, that should wake  
him up."  
  
"Isn't it a little early for this crap?" grumbled Urd as she  
staggered out of her room and glared at them.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were playing high school girl today?"  
commented Fujin when he noticed her adult body.  
  
"Gah! You're right! I'm gonna be late!" cried the goddess as she  
scrambled back into her room.  
  
"Typical," snorted Raiden.  
  
Skuld wandered out as well. "She better not be breaking Banpei  
again!" she muttered to herself. She blinked when she saw the two gods  
standing outside her room. "Oh. Hi."  
  
"Well, how are you today?" said Raiden cheerfully.  
  
"Fine I guess, have you seen Urd? I can't find Banpei," said the  
young goddess irritably.  
  
"Banpei?" said Fujin in confusion.  
  
"Yeah! He's my robot! You wanna see him?" said the girl excitedly.  
  
"Sure," said the pair with a shrug.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Keiichi was still lying on the ground with a look of surprise on  
his face. He twitched every so often and stared up at nothing. Skuld  
rounded the corner and saw him, and the scattered remains of her  
beloved robot. "Oh no! What have you done to Banpei!?"  
  
The boy was in no condition to answer her, he simply continued to  
stare up at the ceiling.  
  
Raiden cringed when he saw the pieces of the robot lying around.  
"Oops."  
  
Fujin merely chuckled too himself for a moment.  
  
Skuld was standing over Keiichi with her debugger hefted over her  
head. "What have you got to say for yourself?"  
  
"Man, she's pretty mad," commented Raiden.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't be lying if we didn't say anything," commented  
Fujin.  
  
"Right. Silence is our best option.  
  
"Oh my! Skuld! Don't do that! I'm sure it was an accident!" said  
Belldandy as she rushed up to the girl's side and dropped the clothes  
she had been hanging out to dry too the ground.  
  
Raiden sighed and hung his head as he walked over too the scene.  
"I'm sure you can have all kinds of fun rebuilding...whatever that  
was," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Skuld looked up at him and smiled. "You're right!" She put her  
debugger away and rushed off too her room, with the remains of the  
robot in her grasp.  
  
Raiden nodded and turned away, a sick look apparent on his face.  
"Man, it still bugs me when I have to do stuff like that."  
  
"Tell me about it," agreed Fujin.  
  
They both started towards the gates of the home.  
  
"Oh? Are you two leaving?" asked Belldandy as she pulled the  
fallen Keiichi into her lap.  
  
"Yeah, we aren't sure how long we have to be here," said Raiden  
with a shrug. "We'll probably be back again tonight. That stuck up  
witch won't let us near him yet."  
  
"Huh?" said Belldandy in confusion.  
  
Fujin glared at his brother and smacked him upside his head.  
"Dope!"  
  
Raiden blinked and looked at his brother for a moment. "Never mind  
Bell, we'll see you later."  
  
"Okay," said the goddess cheerfully.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Witch?" snapped Nodoka irritably as she clenched her teacup  
tightly in her grasp. "When I get my hands on those two..."  
  
Genma approached her carefully. "Um, are you all right dear?"  
  
The woman blinked and looked up at him for a moment. "I'm fine  
dear. Why don't you go play Shogi, instead of doing something useful  
around the house."  
  
Genma nodded and immediately did so.  
  
Nodoka sighed as she watched him leave. She rested her head in her  
palm and grasped the Katana that lay at her side. Even after all this  
time, the man still ignored any possible intelligence that was hidden  
in the deep and dark reaches of his mind.  
  
Ranma stepped out of the dojo and walked into the house. "Stupid  
Tomboy," he grumbled as he walked by her.  
  
"Are you all right son?" she asked him.  
  
He paused and looked at her for a moment. "It's nuthin, mom. Just  
that Akane wanted to spar again."  
  
"It isn't fair for you to fight her," said the woman calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but she keeps tryin," he said with a sigh as he  
hung his head.  
  
"She likes you," said the woman calmly.  
  
"Can't tell," muttered the boy irritably.  
  
"I think you can, but something about that bothers you," said the  
woman calmly.  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma dumbly as he looked up at her.  
  
Nodoka looked at him and blushed for a moment in surprise. A  
mindless smile formed on her face. "Ranma. Why don't you go out there  
and speak with her. I'm getting old you know, and I'd really like a  
grandchild before I die."  
  
"Old?" said Ranma dumbly. "You look the same as the day you  
married Pop. Why is that anyway?"  
  
Nodoka's smile faltered a bit. He seemed to conveniently forget  
that he hadn't been born yet when that happened. There were no photos  
of the wedding either. "The women in our family always age well." Not  
quite a lie either. Her smile broadened as she looked at him for a  
moment.  
  
"Oh." The boy stood up and walked away.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Come on you jerk! We're late!" snapped Akane as she walked along  
side the casually strolling Ranma. "What is with you today! It's going  
to rain soon, you should be in a hurry!"  
  
Ranma looked up, the sky was indeed overcast with clouds now. He  
turned and smiled at Akane. "Not till around ten or so."  
  
"What is with you? You've been acting weird ever since those two  
guys showed up!" said Akane as she stopped suddenly and looked at him.  
He'd been more cheerful today than she'd ever seen him.  
  
"I dunno, I just think today is gonna be a good day."  
  
"Outa my way! I'm late!"  
  
Akane looked around in confusion, not certain of where the sound  
had come from.  
  
Ranma was staring at a small store, his eyes wide with shock as a  
young girl with white hair burst through the door and rushed out into  
the street. It was a small electronics store. "I coulda swore she came  
outa..."  
  
That was when she ran right into him, and they both landed on the  
ground. A surprising feat, considering that he was standing on the  
fence.  
  
"Ranma, who is this?" said Akane as she looked down at the scene  
with a dark looking frown.  
  
The girl was lying on top of him, sprawled out across his chest.  
He was merely frozen in shock, unsure of what had just happened.  
  
The girl stood up calmly, and dusted her school dress off. "Sorry  
about that."  
  
"Well?" snapped Akane as she looked at her fiancee with a slowly  
growing anger.  
  
"How the heck should I know? I've never...Urd right?" Ranma looked  
at her and blinked. Recognition flashing across his face.  
  
This time it was the girl's turn to freeze in shock. "Um...you  
know me?"  
  
"Huh? I dunno," said the boy as he scratched the back of his head  
for a moment.  
  
"I knew it!" snapped Akane bitterly. "You jerk!"  
  
"Huh? Come on Akane, I ain't doin nuthin! She just ran into me!"  
snapped the boy as he flicked his ponytail over his shoulder in a  
slightly frustrated gesture.  
  
"Shut up," said Urd as she pushed herself between the pair for a  
moment. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Who are you again?" said Ranma as he blinked and looked at her  
dumbly.  
  
"Urd! You just said it!" snapped the goddess angrily as she pulled  
him closer to her face by his collar.  
  
"Oh. Um, look I ain't sure. It's been kinda weird for me the last  
couple a days or so," said the boy nervously.  
  
"Who the heck are you anyway? What do you want with Ranma?" said  
Akane irritably as she glared at the new girl for a moment.  
  
"Want? What would I want with him?" said Urd as she glanced at the  
girl.  
  
Akane paused and looked at her for a moment. "What?"  
  
"Ack! I'm late!" cried Urd as she dropped the boy and ran towards  
the school.  
  
"Hey. She's goin towards Furinkan," commented Ranma as he watched  
the girl run off.  
  
Akane elbowed him in his gut and frowned. "She's probably just a  
new student. Come on."  
  
"Oh," said Ranma as he started walking again. "Who was that?" he  
wondered to himself as he walked along. "More importantly, how did I  
know her name?" His smile turned into a frustrated looking frown.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Urd giggled to herself as she strolled into the gates of Furinkan.  
"That should start things going!" she said to herself happily. Ranma  
hadn't noticed her slip that potion onto his skin when she landed on  
him. In an hour or two, he'd be very active. He'd fight it at first,  
but soon his passion would overwhelm him in the end. Her triumphant  
smile quickly faded away though as she suddenly remembered that he had  
called her by name. "How did he know that?" She turned her gaze back  
to the gates, just as the pair walked in. "Who is this guy?"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Urd stood in front of the class and bowed deeply, exposing a good  
portion of her chest to the boys in the room. "Hiya! I'm Urd! Nice ta  
meet ya!"  
  
Every boy in the class leaned forward, causing a collective groan  
of the desk creaking as they did so.  
  
"You'd better not be being naughty!" cried Hinako as she glared at  
them.  
  
Ranma and the other boys quickly sat back in their chairs again.  
The pony tailed boy felt something slam into the back of his head. He  
glanced down at the floor, taking note of where the new girl was  
sitting as he did so. His eyes went wide as he saw Akane's notebook on  
the ground. He picked it up and opened it to the first page.  
  
"Pervert! What the hell are you looking at!?" said the first line.  
The rest of the book was covered in a large and crude drawing of her  
with a gigantic mallet, and a tiny flattened little him. He swallowed  
and turned back to look at her and give the notebook back. He almost  
jumped out of his seat when he saw her entire body glowing blue, and  
the glare that was directed at him. He quickly turned away and sank  
into his seat.  
  
"Great," he muttered. He wiped his forehead off, he wasn't sure  
why, but he was starting to feel pretty warm. The fact that Akane was  
feeling a little cranky didn't help much either. Hinako was writing  
something on the board, and he found his eyes drawn too her behind for  
some odd reason. He quickly shook his head rather violently. "What the  
hell am I thinking? She's not even a grown up right now!" The image of  
the full-grown Hinako, completely in the nude suddenly popped into his  
head, and he was suddenly feeling very light headed. That was around  
the time he noticed something beginning to stir inside his pants. "Oh  
man! Not now!" he said quietly. He desperately tried to think of  
something else, and the image of Akane in the nude, just as she had  
looked on his first day at the Tendo home appeared. The situation was  
not getting any better. In fact, he was now fully aroused.  
  
He opened his eyes again, and saw Miss Hinako was looking directly  
at him. "Huh?" He realized that she had asked him a question and  
stammered for a moment. "I uhh...I wasn't sleepin..."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Saotome, now if you would be so kind as  
to come up to the chalkboard and finish this problem for me," said the  
girl as she tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Ranma turned completely red and stared at her in horror. After a  
moment he started to rise too his feet, he quickly changed his mind  
and sat back down again. "No. I think I'll just sit here thanks," he  
squeaked.  
  
Hinako narrowed her eyes at him. "I really think you should do it  
Mr. Saotome."  
  
"No. I really think I should stay sitting here," replied the boy.  
His voice was wavering slightly, and he realized that he now had the  
attention of everyone in the class.  
  
Urd was watching the scene with her hand over her mouth. This had  
to be the funniest thing she'd ever seen. She hadn't meant for the boy  
to become embarrassed. After all, she was just trying to get him in  
touch with his true feelings a little easier. Now he had found himself  
trapped in a messy situation. She turned her gaze towards the angry  
girl and smirked. All that remained was to find something too get her  
ready for him to express himself too her. "I think I've got just the  
thing," she said to herself quietly.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
It was lunch-time at Furinkan, and Ranma was still feeling warm.  
Luckily, the effects had worn out a little, and whatever it was wasn't  
quite so apparent from the outside anymore.  
  
"I said, what did you do too me?" snapped Ranma angrily.  
  
Shampoo was standing in front of him, with a confused looking  
frown on her face. "Shampoo not know what talking!"  
  
"Damn it Shampoo! You're the only one who does stuff like this to  
me!"  
  
"Maybe Great Grandmother know? Tell Shampoo what happen," said the  
girl diplomatically.  
  
"I..." Ranma froze as he realized what he was about to tell her.  
"It's nuthin, just forget about it." He turned away and walked off  
with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Okay! Ranma want Shampoo ramen?"  
  
"Do I want your what?" said the boy dumbly as he turned to look at  
her.  
  
"Ramen? Noodle, pork, hot water, spice," said the girl as she held  
the bowl forward.  
  
"Oh. No thanks. I'm not feelin too good," said the boy as he shook  
his head.  
  
"Ranma is sick? Maybe Shampoo nurse back to health!" squealed the  
girl excitedly.  
  
The boy forced himself to look away as she jumped up and down. He  
staggered slightly and clutched his forehead as he leaned against the  
tree and slowly sat down.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"No! Get away from him you bimbo!" snarled Urd from her place in  
the bushes nearby. She clenched her fist angrily and growled. "She's  
going to ruin everything. I've got to do something." She stood up and  
puffed out her chest, walking into the open.  
  
Shampoo turned and looked at her for a moment. "Who you is?"  
  
"I'm Urd, can I talk with you?" she said cheerfully. "It'll just  
take a second."  
  
"Shampoo busy right now," snorted the Chinese girl as she turned  
her attention to the rather zoned out looking Ranma.  
  
"But I..." Urd was cut off as a new person appeared in front of  
them.  
  
"Saotome! I find you at last!" Kuno rushed forward and stood  
proudly in front of the boy.  
  
"Huh?" muttered the boy halfheartedly as he looked up at him.  
  
"I have come to free the lovely Akane Tendo from your vicious  
grasp! Have at th..." Kuno was cut off as he noticed Urd standing with  
Shampoo. "Who?"  
  
"Um, hi," said Urd as she noticed the gaze she was getting. She  
stepped back nervously.  
  
"Who is this goddess?" said Kuno as he fell too his knees and  
dropped his boken.  
  
"Wha?" said Urd in shock. "How did you know that?"  
  
Fortunately, no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Go way stupid girl!" said Shampoo.  
  
"Ngh?" muttered Ranma incoherently as he fixed his gaze on  
Shampoo's chest.  
  
"This vision of light has entered my greatness from the darkness!  
Come into my arms, for I, the great Tatewaki Kuno shall, whose name  
has no doubt been the focus of your heart from afar, shall date with  
you!" The older boy grabbed Urd in a rough hug.  
  
"Hey!" she cried angrily.  
  
"Aiya! How cute!" exclaimed Shampoo.  
  
Ranma merely nodded and looked up at the pair for a moment. "Get  
your hands off of her Kuno." His face suddenly became very clear, and  
he stood up, casually pushing Shampoo out of the way. "Right now."  
  
"So, you dare to interfere vile sorcerer?" snapped Kuno angrily.  
  
"Do as I say, or you won't live to regret it," said Ranma as he  
stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.  
  
Urd just looked confused, and no longer seemed to notice the boy  
with his arms around her. "What the?"  
  
"Very well! My dear, I shall return your embrace posthaste, but  
first I must dispatch this villain!" said Kuno as he picked up his  
boken and pointed it at Ranma.  
  
Ranma moved like no one had ever seen him move before. Before  
anyone could blink, Kuno was sprawled out across the ground with fist-  
prints on several places along his face and chest. Ranma merely stood  
over him, glaring down angrily.  
  
Urd looked at him and smiled. "You didn't have too do that."  
  
"It's all right, Akane and I can handle ourselves, but when he  
starts picking on innocent people, I've got to draw the line," said  
the boy as he flicked his ponytail over his shoulder again. "Let me  
know if he doesn't stop. He can be dangerous to someone who can't  
fight back."  
  
"Huh? Can't fight back?" said Urd in confusion.  
  
"You ain't a martial artist, I can see that much. He didn't hurt  
you did he?" said the boy as he looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," said Urd cheerfully as she waved the comment off.  
"Thanks anyway handsome." She gave him a small wink and smiled at him.  
  
"Why Airen push Shampoo away?" said the Amazon irritably as she  
recovered from the event and stomped up to his side.  
  
Ranma gave her an irritated glare and turned away for a moment. He  
paused and turned his head slightly. Urd was still watching them, she  
sighed and looked down at Kuno, and then back up at Ranma, who was now  
standing directly in front of her with an odd look in his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh no! I forgot about the..." she thought to herself.  
  
Ranma took her into his arms, and kissed her.  
  
Shampoo could do nothing but stand there with shock on her face.  
The bowl of noodles in her hands fell too the ground at her feet.  
  
Urd struggled in his grasp for a moment, her arms were pressed  
against his chest. He gently pried her lips open with his own, and she  
relaxed. The world around them fell silent as they seemed to melt in  
each other's arms. She felt her entire body grow lighter as she leaned  
into him, causing him too squeeze her a little more.  
  
Akane Tendo blinked as she walked around the corner and looked at  
the scene for a moment.  
  
Yuka and Sayuri stood on either side of her, and turned to face  
her for a moment.  
  
"Say Akane?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Isn't that Ranma?" said Sayuri as she eyed the scene again  
nervously. The pair showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon.  
  
"Ranma?" muttered Akane quietly. Her expression quickly changed to  
one of anger. "Ranma!"  
  
The boy in question was still kissing Urd, she now had her right  
leg lifted up and wrapped around his thigh. The blissful moment was  
broken as Akane burst onto the scene. She cocked her arm back and  
slugged the boy dead in his face.  
  
Urd staggered back and released him, shock evident in her features  
as she slumped to the ground and merely sat there for a moment. "What  
happened?"  
  
Ranma blinked a few times and looked at his fiancee in horror.  
"Akane I..."  
  
"You jerk! How could you!" said the girl with tears in her eyes.  
She turned away and rushed out of the school grounds.  
  
"Akane!" screamed the boy as he started after her.  
  
Shampoo was still standing there, irritation clearly showing on  
her features. "Why Ranma no kiss Shampoo that way?"  
  
"Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen!" snapped Urd as she  
turned in the direction the pair had run. She was about to follow,  
when a large round object attached to a black handle slammed into the  
ground in front of her.  
  
"You is obstacle!" said the violet haired girl.  
  
"Huh?" said Urd as she stared at the girl dumbly.  
  
"Obstacle is for killing!" snapped the angry Amazon.  
  
"Oh boy," said Urd as she backed away slowly.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Akane wait! It ain't what it looks like!" said Ranma as he chased  
after the girl through the streets. "Come on! Lemme explain!"  
  
She stopped in the middle of the road and turned to face him.  
"What was it then?" she snapped. "You were only kissing a complete  
stranger!"  
  
"She isn't a stranger!" snapped Ranma angrily. He quickly covered  
his mouth after he said it. "Um, I mean...look, it wasn't what it  
looked like! I've been feeling weird all day!"  
  
"And that makes it all right for you to grope any passing girl?"  
said Akane coldly. "Just go away! I hate you!" She turned and ran away  
again.  
  
Ranma frowned and watched her go. "But..." He sighed and sat down  
on the sidewalk. "Damn it."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Man, what a day," grumbled Urd as she walked into the house at  
the end of the school day. "I need a drink." She reverted back too her  
full-grown body, not bothering to change as she did so.  
  
Raiden and Fujin watched her walk into the room and smirked at  
each other. The day's events had been quite amusing too them, but they  
couldn't let on that they were watching just yet.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here again?" snapped Urd.  
  
"You've got a spatula stuck in your hair," said Fujin calmly.  
  
"Looks like you had a rough day," commented Raiden as he held up a  
bottle of sake.  
  
"You said it," grumbled Urd as she snatched the bottle from his  
grasp and tore off the cap with her teeth. She spit it out onto the  
ground and began to take large gulps.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell us about it?" said Fujin cheerfully. He  
already knew it would be an interesting story to say the least.  
  
"Go away," said Urd with an irritated frown.  
  
"Urd! I'm glad you're back!" said Skuld as she rushed into the  
room with long sheets of paper in her grasp.  
  
"Huh? What do you want?" said the goddess as she looked down at  
her little sister.  
  
"How was school?" asked Belldandy as she walked into the room,  
followed closely by Keiichi.  
  
"What the heck happened too you?" said Skuld in shock as she  
noticed her sister's condition.  
  
"Nothing, I just had a hard day," said Urd. "What did you want?"  
  
"Remember that guy you told me too check on?" said Skuld  
excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" said Urd with a frown.  
  
"I ran his picture through the system today. He's not there," said  
Skuld seriously.  
  
"So? He probably got misfiled," said Urd with a shrug.  
  
"No! I ran it through the main system, just too be sure! He's not  
there!" cried the younger Goddess.  
  
"Oh my!" gasped Belldandy.  
  
"There's no way!" said Urd.  
  
"What's the big deal?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"If someone isn't in the main system, then there is no way for  
them to exist here," said Fujin calmly. "That means he's either going  
by a false name, or he isn't human."  
  
"I double checked the image of him you gave me, Urd. This is what  
I got back," said the girl as she handed the long printout to her  
older sister.  
  
"What the? Classifed? Access denied?" read the woman out loud.  
  
"There are a lot of files like that in the system," reasoned  
Raiden. "Fujin and I are restricted from most of them."  
  
"That's because you two are demons technically. I'm restricted  
from a lot of the system for the same reason," said Urd as she  
narrowed her eyes. "But Skuld..."  
  
"I should be able to access almost anything in the system," agreed  
the girl. "I spend a lot of time debugging it, so I have to be allowed  
more access than most."  
  
"This grows interesting," said Raiden cheerfully.  
  
"I wonder what a secret like that could be?" agreed Fujin.  
  
"You two know something," said Urd as she turned to look at them.  
  
"If it's this secret, what makes you think we could tell you if we  
did?" said Fujin calmly.  
  
"He's got a point," said Skuld.  
  
"Maybe you should forget about this boy, Urd?" said Belldandy with  
a worried frown.  
  
Urd blushed and hung her head for a moment. "Yeah, but I screwed  
things up today. I'm gonna have to see him again at least once more  
before that."  
  
"That's a big surprise," deadpanned Skuld.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Urd irritably.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma walked into the Tendo dojo and sighed. No sooner than his  
foot was in the door, than Soun Tendo's giant demonic head burst  
through.  
  
"Ranma!" cried the man angrily.  
  
"Wait! I can explain!" cried the boy fearfully as he backed away.  
  
"How dare you cheat on my little, Akane!" cried the demonic head  
as it began to chase after him.  
  
"Wait! It ain't my fault!" cried Ranma as he started to run.  
  
Soun quickly gave chase; he was dressed in his armor again, and  
was shooting arrows at Ranma as he chased after him.  
  
They passed by the back porch and Nodoka looked down at Happosai,  
who was calmly smoking his pipe beside her.  
  
"Do you think we should do something?" he asked her.  
  
"No, let it be," replied the woman coldly. "If something like this  
is going on, it may make it easier when the time comes."  
  
Happosai nodded calmly and resumed his smoking.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  



	5. Rain[Part 5]

Rain  
  
Part 5  
  
Patching up with Ranma?  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Urd frowned as she stood in front of the Tendo dojo. She was in  
her uniform again, and was once again a sixteen-year-old girl. "Well,  
here goes." She strolled forward and opened the gate.  
  
Kasumi was walking by with a basket of clothes in her hands at  
that moment. She paused and looked at the girl for a moment before  
setting them down to greet her. "Hello. Can I help you?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I need to talk with Ranma, and Akane too," said the  
girl with a small smile forming on her face.  
  
"Oh, you're here for Ranma?" asked the girl sweetly. She paused  
and realized that the girl had asked for Akane as well. "How odd," she  
muttered as she blinked. "I'll get them for you."  
  
Urd nodded and stood waiting patiently for a moment. A few seconds  
later, both teens appeared before her. They were obviously still angry  
with each other. "Um, hi."  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Akane irritably.  
  
"I kinda came by to apologize," said the goddess sheepishly.  
  
Akane looked at her for a moment dumbly. "Huh?"  
  
"What for?" asked Ranma in confusion.  
  
"This whole mess is my fault. I kinda splashed you with this when  
I ran into you the other day," said the girl as she held up a small  
veil of liquid.  
  
Ranma tensed up as he looked at it.  
  
Akane just stared at the girl, not sure of what to say or do.  
  
"It's a lust potion," said the girl with a small smirk forming on  
her face.  
  
"Lust potion?" muttered Akane.  
  
"Yeah, that's why he was acting weird yesterday, and why he kissed  
me like that. It was all my fault," said Urd as she blushed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, this kind of stuff happens to me all the  
time," said Ranma as he waved the comment off. "It was an accident  
right?"  
  
Urd was about to open her mouth, when the sky above rumbled  
angrily. She seemed to reconsider for a moment and looked up. "Um, no  
it wasn't."  
  
Akane glared at Ranma for a moment. "What did you do now?"  
  
"I didn't do nuthin!" said the boy in defense of himself. "I ain't  
never seen this chick...well, maybe I have. I don't remember her  
though."  
  
Both Urd and Akane looked at him dumbly for a moment. "Well,  
anyway. I was trying to help loosen him up a bit. I figured you two  
needed a little help, that's all. It kinda backfired," said the  
goddess as she brushed the comment aside for a moment.  
  
"What?" muttered Akane as she turned to face the girl. "You were  
trying to get us together?" That was definitely a new twist.  
  
"Um, yeah. You two caught my attention for some reason, I can't  
explain it. I was trying to help out. It won't happen again."  
  
"Good!" replied Akane as she frowned at the girl.  
  
"You probably won't see me around again," said the girl as she  
turned away. "See ya."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" muttered Ranma dumbly. He felt panic inside his  
gut for some reason. "Hey! Wait up!" He called as he rushed out after  
her as she walked out into the street.  
  
"The only reason I came to that school was because of you," said  
Urd as she smiled at him. "I'm not supposed to interfere again."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" said Akane as she followed after her  
fiancee and caught up with them.  
  
"Look. I've said too much already. I just didn't want to leave you  
two mad at each other, that's all," said the girl as she started  
walking again. "Just forget about it."  
  
"Well, that was weird," said Akane as she turned back to the dojo.  
Ranma was standing in the middle of the street, watching her go.  
  
He looked back at the gates of the dojo, and then back down the  
street. He gave a frustrated grunt and rushed after Urd.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Nodoka turned the corner and stared at the scene emotionlessly for  
a moment. "Oh dear."  
  
"Heh. Told you," commented Fujin as he strolled up next to her.  
  
"They sure are going to cause a lot of trouble with this," said  
Raiden as he appeared opposite his brother. "I can hardly wait."  
  
"This grows dangerous. How many others know of this?"  
  
"Urd doesn't know, that's the best part," said Raiden cheerfully.  
  
"What?" stuttered Nodoka.  
  
"Our brother, he is hidden from eyes who once knew him. Only after  
Kami-sama told us of him were we able to find him," said Fujin.  
  
"Well, let's get going, before we miss anything," commented Raiden  
as he vanished in a flash of light.  
  
"Right," agreed Fujin as a whirlwind swallowed him up.  
  
"This isn't a game," growled Nodoka angrily. Her words went  
unheard and she turned back into the home in disgust.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" cried Ranma as he followed after Urd in the  
street.  
  
She paused and looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing  
here?"  
  
"I dunno, I just thought I should follow you," he said dumbly.  
  
"Well stop it," she snapped.  
  
"Hey! How do I know your name?" said the boy as he moved in front  
of her.  
  
"How the heck should I know?" she replied. Irritation was becoming  
clear on her face. "Look, I'm not supposed to be around you."  
  
"Why?" asked the boy in confusion.  
  
"It's complicated," she muttered with a small sigh.  
  
"Oh," he replied with a small shrug. "I don't think that's right.  
Nothing's happened right?"  
  
Urd smirked at him for a moment. "Don't you have a fiancee? Or  
two?"  
  
"I ain't marrying none of those girls! Those are Pop's fault!  
Stupid old man!" growled Ranma irritably. "Especially not that  
tomboy."  
  
"Pop?" said Urd with a sudden interest forming on her face.  
  
"It's a long story," muttered Ranma with a heavy sigh.  
  
Urd looked up at the sky for a moment, it was clear, and not a  
single cloud was overhead any longer. "I suppose I've got some time."  
  
++++++++++  
  
The pair ended up in a small cafe, two cold drinks were in front  
of them as they sat at a small table near the back.  
  
Ranma was frowning. He was sitting across from the goddess, who  
was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face.  
  
"And then she shows up and tries too kill you, you call her cute,  
and now she wants to honor this engagement? Bwahahahahahaha!"  
  
Ranma blushed and nodded his head, he was now beginning to regret  
telling her all of this.  
  
She pouted at him and managed to catch her breath. "Come on, don't  
feel bad! It's just that...it's so funny! Bwahahahahaha!"  
  
"It's not that funny," he grumbled irritably.  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Urd as she continued to chuckle.  
  
Ranma smiled and stirred the drink that was sitting in front of  
hem for a moment. "I suppose that looking back on it, it kinda is  
funny."  
  
"I'm glad you're beginning to see it," replied the girl as she  
leaned in and smiled at him again.  
  
Ranma gasped as he stared at her for a moment. "That smile..." he  
thought to himself.  
  
Two feminine voices suddenly broke the silence. "Hello Urd."  
  
The goddess froze in place and did not move. "It...couldn't be..."  
  
Ranma turned around in surprise and blinked. Two girls were  
standing behind him, one next to the other. They were looking at each  
other in surprise. Both of them were beautiful women in their early  
twenties. One was a Japanese woman with short brown hair, the other  
was a gaijin with long blonde locks and blue eyes.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" said the Japanese woman.  
  
"You too?" muttered the gaijin too herself. "We both came to visit  
at the same time? How nice!"  
  
The Japanese woman growled and pulled up a chair next to the pair.  
"Who's this guy, a new boyfriend? He's cute."  
  
"Hmmm, careful Urd. I might have to steal this one away," said the  
blonde cheerfully as she pulled up a chair as well.  
  
Ranma was silent, and Urd was still frozen in what looked like  
terror.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" she said as she finally  
snapped out of it.  
  
"Come on. Can't we come and visit our old dear friend on occasion?  
I heard you got booted out," said the gaijin happily.  
  
"Look you airhead," snorted the Japanese woman angrily.  
  
"Um, Venus and Benten? Right?" said Ranma as he looked at them.  
  
All three goddesses turned towards the boy and blinked.  
  
He was scratching his head, and trying very hard to think of how  
he knew that. "Dang. It's happening again."  
  
"He knows?" said Benten as she raised her eyebrow at Urd.  
  
"I don't think so," said Urd as she narrowed her eyes at the boy.  
"He says he knows me, but he doesn't remember. Does that sound  
familiar to you?"  
  
"No?" muttered Venus as she looked at the boy.  
  
"Come on, we'll talk somewhere else," said Urd to the two women as  
she stood up. "It was nice talking too you again, Ranma." She leaned  
in and kissed him before she realized what she was doing. After a  
moment, she jerked upright and stared down at him dumbly. "Huh?"  
  
Benten and Venus simply smirked to themselves as they watched the  
scene quietly.  
  
Ranma simply sat in silence as they trio walked out of the room  
and left him sitting there. After a moment, he put his fingers up too  
his lips and blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Well, this is interesting," said a familiar voice from beside  
him. He whirled around and stared at the two copies of him sitting at  
a nearby table.  
  
"Hello again!" said Fujin.  
  
Raiden nodded and spoke up again. "I never knew Urd worked so  
fast."  
  
Ranma stood up and walked over to them. "Who the hell are you? I  
know this has something to do with you!"  
  
"Now, don't get mad at us. We had nothing to do with that," said  
Fujin calmly as he sipped at a cup of tea.  
  
"Who is she? I know you know something," said Ranma as he sat down  
with them.  
  
"That we do, but we aren't allowed to tell you," said Raiden with  
a cheerful smile.  
  
"Something is going on here, I'm missing out on it, and it's got a  
lot to do with me," said Ranma as his brow furrowed and he leaned back  
in his chair.  
  
"You're wrong. It has everything to do with you," said Fujin with  
a dark looking smile on his face.  
  
"But you can't tell me what that is? Right?" said Ranma with a  
small snort.  
  
"You do catch on fast," said Raiden.  
  
Ranma glared at them both, but found himself unable to be angry  
with them. Finally, he stood up and walked away, leaving them alone.  
  
"Boy, if he thinks this is messy..." said Fujin with a small  
chuckle.  
  
"I'm getting impatient. I don't like being this indirect," said  
Raiden with a small frown. "How much longer?"  
  
"We'll give Yamma a few more days to break down before we really  
start pushing him," said Fujin calmly. "We're in a hurry, but not that  
much of a hurry."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Urd glared at the two goddesses standing in front of her with  
sheepish grins on their faces.  
  
"Wow! That's a cute one! When did you decide to take a mortal  
lover?" exclaimed Venus.  
  
"I must say, I never expected this of you, Urd," said Benten  
cheerfully.  
  
"He isn't a mortal lover! You perverts! Mind your own business!"  
snapped Urd irritably.  
  
"Oh? I suppose he's free then?" said Venus as she turned her head  
back the way they came. She licked her lips and smirked.  
  
"You keep your claws out of him! He's off limits!" snapped Urd.  
  
"Not to me he isn't," said Benten calmly.  
  
Urd glared at the both of them for a moment. "He's not in the  
system."  
  
"What?" said Benten.  
  
"I said he's not in the Yggdrasil system," said Urd calmly.  
  
"Um? So?" said Venus dumbly.  
  
"That isn't possible you ditz," said Benten as she suddenly became  
serious and turned towards Urd again. "Even we're in the system."  
  
"That's right, meaning someone is hiding his file, or he's just  
not in there. Either way, he's a big secret, and we can't mess with  
him," said Urd calmly.  
  
"That means he's either got a very important destiny, he's a War  
God, or a Hoard Ruler in hell," said Benten with a small frown. "I'd  
say that any one of them is highly unlikely."  
  
"I should have been notified if a higher lord of hell was in the  
area," said Benten as she turned away from them.  
  
"I don't think that's it," said Urd calmly. "It's most likely that  
he's a mortal with something important to do. His file was hidden too  
keep meddling demons away from him."  
  
"That could be," said Fujin as he appeared with his brother at his  
side in the middle of the conversation. "But how does Mara know about  
him then?"  
  
Raiden turned and looked at his brother in surprise. "Hey! You're  
right! How does she know?"  
  
"You two?" said Urd in shock.  
  
Benten growled at them and stepped away, six new arms appeared at  
her sides and she took up a complicated martial arts stance. "What the  
hell do you two want?"  
  
"We've been watching that boy as well," said Raiden calmly.  
  
"I'll admit that everything you've said makes sense, and I never  
thought about it. Mara shouldn't have any idea that he even exists.  
Why is she sniffing around him then?" agreed Fujin.  
  
"You two know something?" asked Urd dumbly.  
  
"If we did, what makes you think we could say?" said Fujin calmly.  
  
"Perhaps we should consult Atmaterasu?" said Benten as she folded  
one set of her arms over her chest and frowned.  
  
Venus nodded, rune like markings appeared on her forehead and  
cheeks.  
  
"No. There's no need. We're more than enough to handle the likes  
of her," commented Raiden.  
  
"Still, something about this is bothering me," said Urd.  
  
"It should I suppose," said Fujin with a small shrug.  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" snapped the goddess irritably.  
  
"It's nothing, he's not off limits though. I can say that much,"  
said Fujin cheerfully. "You can do what you like. I have the word of  
the Almighty himself on that."  
  
Urd blinked and looked at the pair for a moment. "What?"  
  
"You heard us, even we aren't stupid enough to lie about that,"  
said Raiden calmly.  
  
"So, you do know something," said Benten with a vicious looking  
smirk on her face.  
  
"Now that...is a secret," said Raiden as he vanished in a flash of  
light.  
  
The trio of goddesses looked at Fujin and he shrugged. "What can I  
say, he's discovered anime." He then vanished in a small whirlwind.  
  
"Um? So, now what?" asked Venus dumbly.  
  
"I guess I go home now," said Urd with a small shrug. She turned  
and started walking away.  
  
Benten sighed and turned her head towards Venus. "Come on."  
  
"Okay!" said the goddess cheerfully.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma was walking slowly towards the dojo. A look of dumb  
confusion was on his face. "She kissed me," he muttered under his  
breath as he walked.  
  
"Well, can I try that?" said another familiar voice.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" snapped the boy as he noticed Mara  
standing beside him.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said as she held out a small flower too him.  
  
He took it and looked at it for a moment. "Thanks I guess."  
  
"So, you're having trouble understanding what's going on?" said  
the woman calmly as she kept up his pace and walked beside him.  
  
"So what if I am?" he muttered.  
  
"I can make it all make sense," she said calmly. "If you come with  
me, I promise you'll understand everything." She smiled at him and  
grabbed his shoulders. "Would that be so bad? We could be together  
again."  
  
"How many times do I have to say no?" he said with a slight  
wavering in his voice.  
  
"Until you change your mind and say yes. I know you really want to  
say yes," said the demoness as she pulled him into a gentle hug. "Come  
on, all your problems will melt away, and you'll be with someone who  
really loves you."  
  
"Mara, let me go," said the boy calmly as he pulled her arms off  
of his neck.  
  
"Why should I?" she said mischievously. "Come on, at least let me  
show you my offer." She whispered the last part into his ear  
seductively.  
  
"Mara, no," he said firmly. "Let me go."  
  
"You don't want to hurt me, and I don't want to hurt you either.  
Not like those others. Come with me, please," she said as she clutched  
him a little tighter.  
  
"I said let me go!" roared Ranma as he spun around and jerked free  
from her grip. The sky above suddenly became very dark, and a burning  
anger was apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Ranma? Who are you talking too?" said Akane as she walked up to  
his side and blinked.  
  
He stared forward in confusion, the demoness was nowhere to be  
seen. All that remained was a small black flower lying on the ground.  
It looked like a jet-black daisy. "Huh? I..." stammered the boy in  
confusion. "She's gone?"  
  
Akane growled at him. "Where the heck have you been anyway?"  
  
He paused and looked at her, a frown forming on his face. "None of  
your damn business." He strolled past her coldly, leaving her standing  
in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"What? Ranma you jerk!" she snapped as she turned around to exact  
her revenge for the comment. She paused when she realized that he was  
nowhere to be seen. "Huh? Now where did that jerk go?"  
  
She never noticed the ripples in the small puddle where the boy  
had been standing.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
It was late evening, everyone had gone to bed, and Nodoka was  
sitting in the living room of the Tendo's home. Her Katana was resting  
against the wall nearby. Happosai was sitting calmly beside her,  
smoking his pipe lazily.  
  
Ranma walked down the stairs and paused when he noticed them  
sitting quietly together. "Huh? What the heck are you doin up still?"  
  
"Waiting for you boy," said Happosai calmly. Nodoka was still  
silent, and the boy noticed her jaw clench tightly.  
  
"I was just..." started Ranma, but he was cut off as the old man  
raised his hand.  
  
"Going out to practice those new techniques you've been learning,"  
he said calmly. "Like how you escaped from Akane today for example?"  
  
He quickly closed his mouth and stood at stopped walking. He  
merely stood there looking at the pair.  
  
"You will speak to no one of what we are about to tell you. Is  
that understood?" said Nodoka calmly.  
  
He nodded dumbly and sat down across from them. "What's going on?"  
  
"Ranma, you are not human," said Happosai. He then took a small  
drag from his pipe and closed his eyes.  
  
"What?" said the boy dumbly.  
  
"You were reborn sixteen years ago, you are not a man," said  
Nodoka calmly. She stared at him, and he noticed a strange light in  
her eyes. "Your powers are a result of your true heritage surfacing at  
last."  
  
The boy made a small choking noise and backed away from them,  
scrambling across the ground. "What? What the hell are you talkin  
about?"  
  
Nodoka hung her head and sighed. "You will grow stronger, as you  
remember more of your past."  
  
"No way! It ain't true! I'm..." Ranma was cut off by the glare  
Happosai was giving him and fell silent.  
  
"Ranma. We cannot reveal too much at this time, but know this. You  
are not a man, you are a god. Your power will tell you more as you  
grow stronger."  
  
"I ain't no stupid god! I don't even like no stupid temples and  
stuff! I ain't never even prayed or nuthin!" countered the boy  
angrily.  
  
Happosai chuckled at this. "Of course you haven't. Why would a god  
need to pray?"  
  
The boy closed his mouth and stared at him dumbly. "It's true,  
ain't it?"  
  
Nodoka smiled and nodded. "Yes it is."  
  
"But what about...?" he was cut off again as Nodoka raised her  
hand to silence him this time.  
  
"Do not worry about anything else now. Many of the answers will  
come to you in time. For now, merely remain as you are for a little  
longer. The time will come when that is not possible."  
  
The boy sat down across from them and glared at them. "Who is  
Urd?" His voice was forceful for the first time in the entire  
conversation.  
  
"That is not for us to say," said the woman in reply.  
  
"Raiden, Fujin, Urd, Venus, and Benten. All of them," said the boy  
calmly as he glared at them.  
  
"Yes," said Happosai.  
  
"It is best if you avoid Raiden and Fujin for now, as for the  
others, they do not know who you truly are. I suggest you keep it that  
way for now," said Nodoka carefully.  
  
Ranma looked up at her for a moment, and nodded. They sat in  
silence for a long moment, and he looked up at them again. "Mara?"  
  
"That is your choice," said Happosai calmly.  
  
The boy stood up and walked out into the yard, leaving the pair  
alone.  
  
"Mara?" asked Happosai carefully.  
  
"I don't know how she discovered this. At first it was  
problematic, but he has a strong will," said Nodoka calmly.  
  
"What is more problematic, is how did she discover this?" said the  
old man with a small frown.  
  
"Indeed, Amaterasu has been informed, she is taking it up with the  
proper channels," said Nodoka with a small nod.  
  
"Then it is not our concern any longer," agreed Happosai.  
  
Nodoka merely nodded.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
In the wilderness of Japan, Ryoga Hibiki stood up from the center  
of a snow-covered field. He clenched his fist and stared at it for a  
moment. "I've found a way," he muttered to himself. "Get ready Ranma,  
I've finally found a way to beat you!"  
  
He walked out of the frozen forest and in an instant he had  
traveled from subzero temperatures and into a tropical jungle once  
again. Behind him, the ice had already begun to melt away in the heat.  
  
Oblivious to his direction, he made a bee line straight for Tokyo.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Urd sat alone in her room, her chemistry set sitting unused as she  
lay sprawled out across her futon with an odd looking smirk on her  
face.  
  
"Not off limits huh?" she said with a small chuckle. "I don't see  
any problem at all then. That guy seemed kinda uptight, maybe I could  
teach him to loosen up a bit. Those girls might be a bit upset at  
first, but they'll thank me for it later."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Keiichi shuddered as a sudden chill ran down his spine. He sat up  
and glanced towards Urd's room. "I just got a really bad feeling." He  
turned and saw Raiden and Fujin on either side of him, sleeping just  
as loudly as before. "Then again, there always seems to be a bad  
feeling around this place." He frowned and lay back down again.  
  
TBC...  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Next Time: The Frozen Heart of the Lion.  



	6. Rain[Part 6]

Rain  
  
Part 6  
  
The Lion's Frozen Heart.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ranma was surprisingly calm.  
  
Akane Tendo strolled next to him as he walked towards the school  
silently. She paused and bopped him lightly on the back of his head.  
"What's with you lately?"  
  
"Huh? It's nuthin. I just got a lot on my mind, that's all," he  
replied as he continued to walk.  
  
"Aiya! Airen!" squealed a familiar voice as Shampoo dove from the  
sky at her beloved.  
  
Ranma glanced up for a moment and sidestepped casually, forcing  
the girl to land on the sidewalk beside him.  
  
Shampoo blinked and stood up. "What? Why Ranma is doing this?"  
  
"Morning Shampoo," said the boy lazily as he continued to walk  
away. He seemed to hardly be paying any attention to the world around  
him at all.  
  
"Ranma! Is waiting for Shampoo!" said the amazon as she rushed up  
and tried to grab him from behind. He jumped straight up, bounced off  
her head and came down behind her. Without a single word, he continued  
to walk forward ignoring her completely otherwise.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you treat Shampoo that way!" screamed Mousse as  
he appeared in front of him. Dozens of weapons appeared out of his  
sleeves in preparation too attack.  
  
The ponytailed boy paused and looked at him for a moment. He  
simply pointed his hand towards the drainage ditch through the fence,  
and made a sweeping motion with his arm. In an instant, the Chinese  
boy was quacking at him angrily as a wave of water surged up and  
splashed him.  
  
Shampoo and Akane simply stared at the scene in shock, neither one  
quite knowing what too say or do.  
  
"How is doing this?" muttered Shampoo. She turned and glanced at  
Akane. "Shampoo must speak with Great Grandmother." At that the girl  
bounded away, leaving Akane alone. She tensed up her body for a moment  
and rushed after Ranma.  
  
When she caught up with him, he was standing in front of the gates  
of Furinkan with a scowl on his face. Tatewaki Kuno was standing  
there, waiting on him.  
  
"So, you have dared to show your face at last, Saotome? Release my  
loves at once cur! Lest I be forced to take them from you by force!"  
  
Ranma merely looked at him for a moment as he postured  
flamboyantly with his boken. "Kuno. Don't you ever get tired of this?"  
  
"Bah! I shall not rest until you are defeated at last! Your cursed  
luck has allowed you too escape thus far, but today I shall at last  
break this spell of trickery!" roared the boy as he charged.  
  
Ranma merely moved his head aside, and stood as calmly as ever as  
Kuno thrust forward his boken, missing by a mere fraction of an inch.  
  
Kuno paused and stepped back. "What trickery is this? Why do you  
merely stand? This is most unlike you, Saotome! Could it be, that you  
have at last accepted the futility of your resistance?"  
  
Ranma gave a light smile and shook his head from side to side. "Do  
you really think anyone believes you? Do you actually believe it  
yourself?"  
  
"What?" muttered Kuno dumbly. He suddenly became angry and pointed  
his sword at the offending boy. "What do you mean by this?"  
  
"All this posing. I'm undefeated, that didn't hurt at all, Ranma  
Saotome must be a sorcerer, Akane Tendo must just be shy. You know.  
It's the same thing every day. Do you really think that these people  
are that stupid that they believe you?"  
  
"Silence cur!" snapped Kuno as he attacked. Ranma merely stepped  
aside and put his fist into the boy's gut.  
  
"I'm getting sick of this Kuno. I really am. I might not mind if  
you were any challenge at all, but you're not. You're just a pathetic  
bully with a stick."  
  
"I will not allow you to speak of me..." said Kuno painfully as he  
leaned into Ranma's shoulder from the pain of the blow he had  
received.  
  
"You can't stop me," said Ranma as he shoved him off casually and  
let him fall to the ground. "No one can."  
  
Akane stood watching the scene in the middle of the crowd. She  
gasped and covered her mouth at the look that he had on his face when  
he said that. It was disgust, but not at Kuno. He looked almost  
disappointed, and sad. "Ranma?"  
  
The boy vanished into the building, not even pausing as Ukyo  
approached him with an Okonomiyaki in her hand. "Ranchan?" muttered  
the chef in confusion. "Hey! You jackass! Don't you dare ignore me!"  
  
The door to the school closed on her face with a decided finality.  
She staggered back with a look of shocked rage on her face. "H-how  
dare he?"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Cologne frowned at her Great Granddaughter as she explained what  
she had seen that morning. "He splashed Mousse with water, without  
touching it?"  
  
"Yes," said the girl with a slight shudder. She doubted if Ranma  
would use a power like that against her, for obvious reasons, but  
still. It was a bit more than she had expected from him.  
  
"Most unusual. It seems that the son-in-law has discovered  
telekinesis," commented Cologne lazily. It was an impressive trick,  
but hardly something to concern herself with.  
  
"What about Airen acting funny?" muttered Shampoo as she looked at  
the woman sheepishly. "He acting very strange, maybe angry even."  
  
Cologne smiled again cheerfully. "Relax Shampoo, I have been  
expecting this for some time now. It was bound to happen sooner or  
later."  
  
"Aiya! What Great Grandmother mean?" said Shampoo.  
  
"Hush child, Ranma is just breaking down. Everything is starting  
to get too him now. Soon, he will discover that the source of his  
stress is the young Tendo girl, and her abuse. We'll just have to make  
sure he chooses you after that is over."  
  
"Huh? You mean, Airen finally get sick of violent tomboy?"  
  
"Yes child. It is best of you remain subtle until he finally  
breaks down. Do not grab him, and keep your distance until the time is  
right. We'll then pick up the pieces after he shatters, and return to  
China with our honor intact. Isn't that nice?"  
  
"Aiya! Great Grandmother so smart!" exclaimed the girl cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, why do you think I haven't asked you too kill the young  
Tendo girl? I knew this was coming. Don't worry, now it will be taken  
care of without angering the son-in-law with us needlessly."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma looked back and saw Urd sitting in her chair again. She  
waved at him cheerfully. He blinked and sat down. "I thought she  
wasn't coming back."  
  
Akane noticed the comment and growled as she glanced back at the  
white haired girl irritably. Urd simply smirked at her, and winked.  
"What's she up too?"  
  
"Class, today we have two more new students," said Hinako as she  
stood up at the front of the room and nodded towards the door.  
  
"Oh god no," said Ranma.  
  
"I'd like you too welcome Benten, and Venus," said the child as  
she pointed to the two girls who walked into the room cheerfully.  
  
Once again, every boy in the room gave his undivided attention.  
Ranma merely muttered too himself and glanced up at the ceiling.  
"Yeah, yuk it up why don't ya? I bet you think this is real funny."  
  
The girls in the class all gave a collective groan, two more  
inhumanly beautiful women to make them look even more homely.  
  
Urd just hit her head against her desk over and over again.  
  
"Hi! It's like, so nice to be here!" said Venus cheerfully.  
  
Benten just put her head into her hand. "Airhead."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" snapped Urd as she glared at  
the two goddesses during the lunch period.  
  
"Same thing you are I guess. You heard those two idiot brothers.  
He's not off limits. I haven't had a mortal lover in a while," said  
Benten with a small shrug.  
  
"I haven't seen a but like that in centuries!" agreed Venus.  
  
"Well look harder, and somewhere else!" snapped Urd irritably.  
  
"This is my turf," snorted Benten lazily.  
  
Urd just glared at them impatiently for a long moment. "Fine!  
We'll see who gets him first then!"  
  
"I won't lose this time!" said Venus as she raised her hand into  
the air.  
  
"You two dolts never stood a chance against me," said Benten.  
  
"We'll see who's the best Goddess here then!" commented Urd.  
  
Ranma walked by the trio lazily, he simply raised his hand in  
greeting and continued moving.  
  
"Hey! Ranma!" called Urd as she rushed off before the others had a  
chance to react.  
  
The boy stopped and turned towards her for a moment.  
  
"I thought I'd make you a lunch!" said the goddess as she hopped  
up too him cheerfully. She shoved a bento into his chest and he  
grabbed it reflexively.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on! Try it!" said Urd as she pulled him off towards a  
secluded area of the schoolyard.  
  
Ranma found himself pulled around a corner. He looked into the box  
and gasped as he looked at several types of insects, eels, and snakes.  
All of which still had their heads, and were obviously boiled to  
death. "Better than Akane I suppose," he commented as he looked up to  
find her staring at him purposefully. "Huh? Now what?"  
  
She slapped the bento out of his hands and shoved him against the  
wall. "I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
Ranma gasped and backed himself as far as he could against the  
concrete, creating a small indentation in the stone. "Hey! I..."  
  
Urd chuckled and slid her hand across his chest. "Come on now,  
just relax. I've got a bet to win after all..."  
  
"A bet?" muttered Ranma dumbly, he looked her dead in the eyes. In  
an instant, all the nervous fear faded out of his body.  
  
Urd gasped as he caught her gaze, she seemed to lock onto the deep  
blue pools for a moment. "What the?" Her entire face seemed to glaze  
over as she leaned in slowly towards him. "Ku..."  
  
Her muttering was cut off as their lips met. The boy's arms  
wrapped around her body, and she latched onto him with both her arms  
and legs, forcing herself up against him. They moved almost  
desperately, forcing their faces together as they kissed.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
In the bushes nearby, Benten and Venus simply stared at the scene  
in shock. "Ack! No! That little sneak! She already had him! That's  
cheating!" cried Benten angrily.  
  
"Boy, I've never seen her kiss anyone like that. Well, there was  
that one time, but that was like, forever ago," commented Venus.  
  
Ranma and Urd fell to the ground, not bothered in the least as  
they rolled around on the ground in passion.  
  
"How long have they been apart?" said Raiden as he poked his head  
out from the bushes and stared at Venus and Benten.  
  
"About a day or so," said Fujin as he popped his head out on the  
opposite side of the pair.  
  
Venus and Benten screamed in surprise.  
  
"Shhh! They'll see us!" snapped Fujin as he took out a small  
camcorder and began to record the pair.  
  
"Right, they wouldn't notice if the Almighty himself descended on  
them," commented Raiden sourly.  
  
Benten sighed and peered through the bushes with Fujin. "Anything  
interesting happen?"  
  
"Naw, still just kissing," said the god with a small smirk. "You'd  
think they've known each other forever."  
  
"How long has this been going on?" asked Benten with a slightly  
hateful frown.  
  
"I dunno, a couple of days?" said Raiden with a shrug.  
  
"Days?!" gasped Benten in shock.  
  
"That little tramp!" gasped Venus.  
  
"Oh, like you're one to talk," commented Fujin as he glanced back  
at her.  
  
"She always did move fast," snorted Benten as she watched. "Still?  
Come on, I know you can do more than that Urd."  
  
"Hey!" snapped Venus in irritation.  
  
"She was talking about Urd," said Fujin.  
  
"Oh," said the blonde sheepishly.  
  
Raiden paused, "Looks like they're getting their senses back."  
  
"Right," commented Benten irritably.  
  
"Anyway, have you discovered anything new? We haven't been able to  
find Mara today," said Raiden as he glanced at the pair.  
  
"It's been quiet since yesterday, she hasn't been around as far as  
I can tell," said Benten with a small snort.  
  
"Well, keep us posted, things are about to heat up," said Fujin  
calmly.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Venus as she peered at the pair outside  
the bushes and blushed.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma had his mouth on Urd's neck, and was slowly moving lower. He  
stopped suddenly as she gave a pleased sounding murmur and clutched at  
his head, trying to keep him going.  
  
He pushed himself off of her and jumped to his feet. "What the  
hell am I doing?"  
  
Urd frowned and looked up at him in frustration. "I don't know,  
but you were good at it. Why did you stop?" She scratched her head and  
sat up almost lazily.  
  
Ranma squat down beside her and looked at her for a moment. "Do  
you realize how many people will be out to kill us if they ever find  
out about this?"  
  
Urd's frown deepened. "So? Are you saying I'm not worth it? Is  
that it?"  
  
"No! That's not it at all!" snapped Ranma as he jumped around in  
frustration.  
  
She stood up and dusted off her uniform calmly. "So what's the  
problem then? We could always go somewhere more private," she said  
with a small shrug.  
  
"I...huh?" Ranma stared at her.  
  
"What is it now? It's fairly obvious that I like you, so what's  
the big deal? You don't like any of those other girls anyway right?  
That's what you told me."  
  
"Yes! No! I mean... how the hell do I get myself into these  
messes?" He clutched at his head and staggered up against the wall.  
  
"It's not like those stupid girls could kill me anyway," snorted  
Urd irritably as she looked away.  
  
"That's not the point!" snapped Ranma.  
  
"So what is the point?" she countered with a smug looking grin.  
  
"Argh!" The boy clutched his head in frustration. Fortunately, he  
was saved by the bell. "Gah! It's time for class again!"  
  
"Brother," muttered Urd with a small pout as she followed him.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Heh, so he's a little tougher to crack than she thought?" said  
Benten as she watched the scene play out.  
  
"It's much easier to negotiate with a man without clothes,"  
commented Venus. "He'd have listened to her if she wasn't wearing  
any."  
  
"There are laws against that now," said Benten irritably. "It's a  
real pain too, you have to be covered up in public."  
  
"What a shame," deadpanned Fujin.  
  
"Shut up you perverted jerk!" snapped Benten.  
  
"Say, aren't you two supposed to be in class too?" said Raiden as  
he looked at the two goddesses for a moment.  
  
"Ack!" the two women cried out in unison as they jumped out of the  
brush and started running.  
  
"Heh, well this is going to be valuable later," said Fujin as he  
looked down at his video camera.  
  
"I wonder what Kura will think of it?" said Raiden cheerfully.  
  
"I dunno, we'll find out sooner or later," said Fujin calmly. "I  
say sooner."  
  
"But not just yet," said Raiden calmly.  
  
"Right." Fujin paused and looked over his shoulder for a moment.  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
"What?" asked Raiden. He turned his head in the same direction.  
"Sure do."  
  
"Well, we should hang around then," said Fujin with a small  
chuckle.  
  
"Should be interesting," said Raiden with a small nod.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome stepped out of Furinkan High, a cold wind blew  
across the field as he noticed a long path between him and the gate.  
Akane stood just behind him, with several students passing by, and  
quickly clearing the area.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stood in front of him, between the entrance too the  
school and the gate. A cold look of determination on his face as he  
glared at the boy.  
  
"Ryoga," he said as he nodded and acknowledged him.  
  
"I've come to fight," said Ryoga coldly. Something about him  
seemed different. There was an air of cold indifference in his face,  
something not there before. He seemed almost dead as he stood watching  
his rival.  
  
Ranma stepped forward, walking up to the boy. "This will be our  
last fight."  
  
Ryoga merely nodded. "I think so."  
  
Akane rushed up between them, fear on her face as she noticed the  
looks on both boy's faces. "Stop this! What's going on? What's this  
about?" she cried.  
  
"Three days ago, my curse stopped," said Ryoga as he glared at  
Ranma for a moment.  
  
"Curse?" muttered Akane in confusion.  
  
"Stay out of the way Akane," said Ranma as he turned to look at  
the girl.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she snapped as she turned to stare at  
him.  
  
"Nothing," said Ranma as he gently pushed her aside. "This isn't  
about anything anymore. It's just a rivalry, something that neither of  
us has any room for anymore. It's time for it to end."  
  
"Ranma?" muttered the girl as she stepped back in hurt confusion.  
"Ryoga? Say something? You're scaring me!"  
  
"Akane, he's right," said the lost boy as he made a fist and  
smirked at Ranma. "Ready for our last battle, Saotome?"  
  
Raiden and Fujin stepped out of the crowd, watching intently. Both  
of them had an odd smile on their faces.  
  
"You two, don't interfere," said Ranma as he looked at them for a  
moment.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fujin with a small chuckle.  
  
"Ranma?" said Akane as she stepped back away from him. Dark clouds  
began to form overhead, and a light rain fell from above. Both  
combatants stood motionlessly in the rain, neither one reverting to  
their cursed bodies.  
  
A murmur of surprise echoed through the crowd as they watched.  
  
"Just one question Ranma. How?" said Ryoga as he cracked his  
knuckles. "I think you had something to do with it."  
  
Ranma just smirked and nodded his head. "You were right all along  
Ryoga. It was all my fault, from the very beginning."  
  
"That's nice to know," said Ryoga as he stepped back and took up a  
combat stance.  
  
Raiden and Fujin took up a position on either side of Akane. Both  
had their arms crossed over their chests as they watched.  
  
"This should be good," said Raiden.  
  
"Indeed, we haven't given her enough credit. He's coming along  
nicely."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Akane as she glanced at them.  
  
"Our little brother, he's growing up all over again," said Raiden  
as he smirked at her.  
  
"Little brother?" said Akane with a small gasp of surprise.  
  
Urd strolled up to them, a confused frown on her face. "What's  
going on?"  
  
"Your friend is getting into a fight," said Fujin.  
  
"Don't interfere, no matter what happens. He'll be angry if you  
do," said Raiden as he scowled at her.  
  
"What?" gasped Urd as she turned and saw the two boys facing off  
in the field.  
  
A small whirlwind of power formed around Ryoga, the rain began to  
bounce off of his body somehow. Urd gasped as she saw the tiny drops  
of ice beginning too pile up at his feet.  
  
"No way!"  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I've found a way to counter your technique at last, but it seems  
I don't need it anymore," said Ryoga as he tensed his body. "It would  
be a waste to not show you what I can do now."  
  
"You're right," agreed Ranma as he finally moved into a combat  
stance.  
  
"I've discovered the true soul of ice," said Ryoga as he charged  
forward, he left a trail of ice at his feet as he rushed forward.  
  
Ranma backed away, his eyes narrowing as he waited for the boy to  
close in.  
  
"I've learned a lot too," he commented as he thrust his hand  
towards the sky.  
  
A column of water shot up from the ground. It froze around the  
lost boy instantly, encasing him in a prison of ice. Ranma didn't  
stand where he was though, he jumped back and crossed his arms over  
his face as the ice began to crack instantly. The towering pillar  
shattered, throwing chunks of frozen water in every direction as Ryoga  
blasted out of his prison.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that Saotome!" snarled the lost boy  
as he closed the distance between them in an instant and lashed out  
with a vicious punch.  
  
Ranma ducked under the strike and countered by punching the boy in  
his gut. He jumped away and raised his hand. It was encased in a thin  
coat of ice. He flexed his arm and broke it away, a cold frown forming  
on his face.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
Ryoga stood up to his full height, clutching his side painfully.  
"That won't work this time Saotome." He closed his eyes for a moment,  
and Ranma jumped back with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
Ryoga's body was suddenly becoming covered with a thin coat of ice  
like a suit of armor. It covered his face and head as well, leaving a  
small opening for his eyes and nose. The boy had a vicious smirk on  
his face as he prepared to attack again.  
  
Ranma charged forward, lashing out with a vicious kick that  
knocked huge chunks of ice away. Ryoga was forced back, and the  
damaged portion of his new armor was replaced by a new coat of ice,  
fueled by the rainstorm.  
  
"Damn!" muttered the ponytailed boy as he jumped away to avoid an  
arcing kick aimed at his head. He blocked a follow up kick with his  
forearm, shattering the ice guarding Ryoga's shin. As before, the coat  
of armor was quickly replaced.  
  
The lost boy's face was completely calm, he continued to press his  
advantage, forcing Ranma back a little more with each attack. "What's  
the matter Saotome? Can't hit me?"  
  
"Damn!" growled Ranma. He forced his emotions to surface, cupping  
his hands as he dove forward. "Moukou Takabishi!"  
  
The chi blast engulfed Ryoga, melting away most of his armor.  
Ranma couldn't attack though, as his body was still recovering from  
the attack. Within a second, the protective layer was replaced again.  
  
"No matter how much you hit me, you can't break through this!"  
said Ryoga coldly.  
  
Ranma growled in frustration as he was forced on the defensive  
again as Ryoga attacked again.  
  
"What's the matter? Getting tired!?" snarled the boy as he pressed  
his attack.  
  
Ranma frowned, Ryoga was right. He was going to run out of energy  
if he kept it up. He dashed away from the boy, running along the edge  
of the crowd. As he ran, he shot his hand up, shooting a ball of water  
at the lost boy.  
  
Ryoga grunted in pain as it struck him, and looked down in  
confusion. "What the?"  
  
"What's the matter piggy?" said Ranma as he repeated his attack a  
few times. Each time, Ryoga grunted in pain as the small balls of  
water struck him.  
  
"What's he doing?" thought Ryoga desperately as he tried to  
understand how the attack was getting through. Then it hit him. He was  
forcing his own armor into his body. The force was enough to act like  
a hard punch.  
  
"How long can you keep it up though?" snarled Ryoga as he stood  
there, taking the blows. Despite the pain, they weren't doing that  
much damage, and both of them knew it.  
  
"Take this!" screamed Ranma as he thrust his hands forward,  
shooting a column of concentrated water at the boy.  
  
Ryoga was thrown to the ground forcefully, and found himself  
frozen there. He struggled to rise, and was forced to discard his  
protective barrier to do so.  
  
Ranma was waiting for him when he stood up. The instant he was on  
his feet, the ponytailed boy lashed out with a kick that took the lost  
boy across his jaw.  
  
"You still kick like a girl," commented Ryoga calmly. he grabbed  
Ranma's leg, and froze it solid, sending the boy to the ground. He  
then punched down at him, and forced his opponent too roll away.  
  
"Damn it!" thought Ranma as he shattered the coating of ice on the  
ground and jumped too his feet just in time to avoid a vicious kick.  
  
"Something wrong Ranma?" asked Ryoga coldly, the armor of ice  
forming around his body again.  
  
"I could stop the rain, keep him from reforming that damn armor,"  
thought the boy angrily as he staggered back away from his opponent.  
He narrowed his eyes for a moment. "No, I won't give him that  
satisfaction."  
  
Ryoga charged again, his arms spread wide as he rushed towards his  
opponent.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Ranma! No!" cried Akane as she stepped forward.  
  
Raiden and Fujin grabbed her by her arms and forced her back.  
  
"Even if you stand between them, they won't stop this time. You'll  
only get hurt," said Fujin calmly.  
  
"What?" gasped Akane in shock.  
  
"Let it be," agreed Raiden.  
  
"Who is this kid?" gasped Urd in shock as she watched the battle.  
There was no way normal humans could be doing these things. "Some kind  
of god, a demon maybe?"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"It's time to end this, Saotome!" said Ryoga as he pulled his  
hands to his sides.  
  
"You're right," agreed Ranma as he took up a stance as well.  
  
"Hiyashita Shi shi houkou dan!" cried Ryoga as he shot a bluish  
white ball of ki into the air.  
  
"Moukou Takabishi!" countered Ranma as he shot his own ki forward.  
Unfortunately, the golden ball of confidence was absorbed by the white  
one, and faded away. "What?"  
  
"Hiryuu shouten ha revised! Horizontal blast!" screamed Ryoga.  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide as he realized he'd fallen for a trap.  
Where the two blasts had collided, a huge whirlwind blasted towards  
him, consuming him completely. "No!"  
  
Ryoga smirked coldly as the blast slammed into the outer wall of  
the school, completely destroying one of the classrooms. When the wind  
died down, Ranma was lying against the shattered remains of the  
blackboard with a small trickle of blood running down his chin.  
  
"At last, it seems I've beaten you," said Ryoga as he started to  
turn away.  
  
The remaining crowd, those who had not fled the battle or the  
rain, murmured amongst themselves in shock.  
  
Akane struggled against Fujin and Raiden, desperately attempting  
to rush to his side.  
  
"Ranma! No! Let me go!"  
  
"You don't really think it's over do you?" asked Raiden calmly.  
  
"Huh?" muttered the girl in surprise.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and stood up. He didn't even stagger as he  
did so, and looked as fresh as at the beginning of the battle.  
"Ryoga."  
  
The lost boy chucked, and slowly turned to face his rival. "I  
thought that wouldn't be enough."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes, and rain began to pour from the sky  
above. It came down in heavy sheets, so much so that it was difficult  
too see the students standing around the battleground.  
  
Ryoga slowly stalked forward, ready to continue.  
  
Ranma merely stood waiting for him, and smirked. Ryoga slowed and  
began too struggle.  
  
"What's the matter P-chan? Your clothes getting a little too big?"  
  
Ryoga screamed in frustration. His protective covering growing at  
an alarming rate. So much so, that it had become difficult to move.  
"Damn!" He struggled, and it began to crack away, crumbling to the  
ground around him.  
  
Ranma jumped forward, slamming his fist into the boy's face. They  
collided and rolled across the ground. Finally stopping with Ranma  
straddling Ryoga. He rained down blows onto the lost boy's face.  
  
Ryoga merely smirked, despite the bruises forming.  
  
"What?" gasped Ranma in shock as he looked down and saw the ice  
forming across his body again.  
  
"I'll smother you!" sneered Ryoga.  
  
"Damn!" Moukou Takabishi!" cried Ranma as he fired one of his chi  
blasts at point blank range and shot his own body into the air. He  
came down roughly on the ground, rolling for a few yards before he  
managed to stop his momentum.  
  
Ryoga was already preparing his next attack. His entire body began  
to grow white, and he glared at his rival hatefully. "Perfect  
Hiyashita Shi shi houkoudan!" cried the boy as he shot a pillar of  
white chi into the air. Instantly the rain became hail, and pelted  
those who remained on the field relentlessly. Students scattered and  
rushed for cover under the assault.  
  
Ranma merely stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth calmly.  
The gigantic ball of power was rushing towards the ground from above.  
There was no escape for him, and he knew it.  
  
"It's been nice knowing you Ryoga," said Ranma calmly.  
  
"I see," said the lost boy with a small nod.  
  
Ranma raised his hand to the ground, and a blast of water shot  
from his hands. Then, the world became white.  
  
Akane screamed in terror, standing under the tree with Raiden and  
Fujin firmly holding her back. A blast of cold air, followed by a  
freezing shock wave of power slammed into them as the attack came  
down.  
  
"No!" screamed Urd as she thrust her hands forward. Power crackled  
across her fingers.  
  
Raiden merely grabbed her shoulder, forcing electric energy to  
shoot through the goddess's body. She slumped down painfully and  
gasped in horror at the sight that met her when the white light faded  
away.  
  
Ryoga was still standing, a spike of ice spearing him through his  
shoulder. He slumped to the ground and coughed up a small amount of  
blood. The line of ice leading from his shoulder to Ranma's still  
outstretched hand broke off as he did so.  
  
The ponytailed boy was covered in ice, his entire body looked  
completely frozen.  
  
"Ranma!" screamed Akane as she rushed forward. The two gods  
finally released her.  
  
She was about to reach him, when the ice around him began to  
crack, and slowly fell away from his body. He gasped for breath and  
shook his head. Wordlessly, he passed right by Akane and moved over to  
Ryoga's side.  
  
"How ya doin? Ya stupid pig," he said as he kneeled down and  
lifted up the boy's head.  
  
"I lose again?" he coughed weakly.  
  
"Yeah," said Ranma with a slight smirk. "You should have know that  
wouldn't work. Mine might not be as good as yours, but I know the Soul  
of Ice too."  
  
"Heh, I was hoping it wouldn't be enough. Looks like I was wrong,"  
said the boy weakly. "That really hurts you jerk," he winced as he  
looked over at his impaled shoulder.  
  
"Sorry," said the pigtailed boy as he helped him to his feet and  
supported him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Your fault from the beginning huh?" said Ryoga with a  
small snort of disgust.  
  
"Yup. Ask me about it again some time, after I remember  
everything, and I'll tell you about it."  
  
"Right, I'll do that. I haven't got a clue what you're talking  
about though," said Ryoga with a painful looking chuckle.  
  
"Come on. I'll take you to Tofu's place," said Ranma as he helped  
the boy stagger away.  
  
"Right," muttered Ryoga with a small nod.  
  
"Ranma! What the hell is going on here?" gasped Akane as she  
rushed up beside them.  
  
"Akane, I really hate to say this, but it isn't any of your  
business. This is between me and him," said the ponytailed boy as he  
looked at her for a moment and continued to help his rival.  
  
"He's right you know," said Raiden as he walked up behind her.  
Fujin followed him silently, and the pair vanished into the streets as  
well.  
  
Akane looked up and realized that the rainstorm had stopped. She  
slumped down to the ground, uncertain about what to do at the moment.  
  
Urd walked by wordlessly, she didn't even look at Akane as she  
left the grounds as well. Finally, she stopped at the gates and  
watched the pair vanish over the hilltop. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Venus and Benten moved up beside her, staring in complete shock at  
the two boys.  
  
"Who the hell is this guy?" muttered Benten.  
  
"Wow! Did you see that? That was so cool! I had no idea humans  
could be so strong!" exclaimed Venus cheerfully.  
  
"Humans can't be this strong," said Benten with a scowl on her  
face.  
  
"Both of them?" asked Urd in confusion.  
  
"I don't think so," said Benten with a small shake of her head.  
"That boyfriend of yours, he could have ended that fight from the very  
beginning."  
  
"We need to find out more, he could be dangerous," commented  
Venus.  
  
Both Urd and Benten looked at her in shock.  
  
The blonde hung her head and sighed. "Too bad too, he has a really  
cute little butt." Her two companions slapped their foreheads in  
disgust before becoming serious again.  
  
"The Almighty isn't saying anything about him. I haven't gotten a  
call or anything since I found him," said Urd as she looked at them  
both.  
  
"That could be good, or bad," said Benten.  
  
"He might be a new Hell Lord, they're about due for one,"  
commented Urd.  
  
Benten frowned at her and said nothing.  
  
"Don't forget, I'm privy to a lot of information about their  
side," said Urd. "Then again, he doesn't seem like the type for that  
either. There's something very familiar about him."  
  
"Well, you've certainly been familiar with him, that's for sure,"  
said Benten with a scowl on her face.  
  
Urd blinked and looked at them both. The two goddesses were both  
scowling at her now. "What?"  
  
"What's the big idea, making that bet with us when you already had  
him?" snapped Benten.  
  
"Yeah! We saw you two behind the school today!" agreed Venus.  
  
"That wasn't the kiss of someone who's just met you either."  
  
"What? You were spying on me?" snapped Urd. "Besides, it's not  
like we wagered anything on it!"  
  
"Of course we were!" said Benten.  
  
"Yeah! What kind of friends do you think we are!" said Venus with  
a small shake of her head.  
  
"Not very good ones," commented Urd as she walked away from them.  
"I'm going home now."  
  
"We'll see you later then," said Benten as she nodded and turned  
towards Venus. "Come on."  
  
"Um, right..."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Brotherly Love?!  
  
  
Hiyashita Shi Shi Houkou Dan= Iced Lion's Roar Bullet 


	7. Rain[Part 7]

Rain  
  
Part 7  
  
Brotherly Love?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma sat beside Ryoga in Tofu's office, the lost boy groaned painfully as  
the man finished setting the cast over his shoulder.  
  
"You two are going to kill one another one of these days," muttered the man  
irritably. "I can't believe you did this, Ranma."  
  
The boy merely nodded in reply, not looking the slightest bit ashamed of  
what he had done. The odd thing was, Ryoga didn't appear to be angry either.  
Both of them had been silent since they had show up, giving Tofu only the  
information he needed to fix the wound.  
  
The trio simply sat in silence for a long moment. Finally, Tofu sat up and  
sighed. "Don't move, that has to dry."  
  
Ryoga gave a small nod and put his head back against the hospital bed where  
he was resting. The doctor stepped out of the room, leaving the pair alone. He  
muttered too himself as he walked and closed the door behind them.  
  
Ryoga was the first to speak. "So, we finally know who's better?"  
  
"That doesn't sound like you at all," commented Ranma lazily.  
  
"I suppose not," agreed Ryoga with a small nod.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll be back too your old self again in no time,"  
said Ranma with a slight smirk.  
  
"Who says I want to go back to that?" muttered Ryoga irritably.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Ranma as he glanced away from him indifferently.  
  
"What did you do anyway? The curse I mean. I don't know why, but I know it  
was you," said Ryoga as he mirrored the boy's look almost exactly.  
  
"I just turned it off, Shampoo and Mousse can keep theirs for a while  
though," he frowned as he muttered the last part.  
  
"Why me then?" asked Ryoga flatly.  
  
"You're the first friend I've had in a long time," replied the ponytailed  
boy with a shrug.  
  
"Friend?" Ryoga gave a crude snort.  
  
Ranma nodded his head. "Don't play dumb with me, you've always had other  
motives for what you've done I know, but you've always been there for me when I  
needed you. I actually used to look forward to when you'd show up again, just  
so I could have a real fight."  
  
"Some friend, I've done my best to make your life miserable," said Ryoga as  
he glanced up at the boy for a moment. "At least let me think I did a good  
job."  
  
"Ha! That's a lie and you know it," said Ranma with a small chuckle.  
  
"What do you mean? I've always tried to make you miserable!" snapped Ryoga.  
  
"What about the time when Happosai made me weak? Or how about when we  
fought Herb? That koi rod comes to mind as well..."  
  
The lost boy turned his head away and blushed. "I had my own reasons."  
  
"If we aren't friends, then why did you come to me after you couldn't get  
rid of that mark on your stomach?"  
  
"I tried everything else first, you were my last option," snorted Ryoga  
angrily.  
  
"Still, you came too me in the end. I also recall you allowing me to  
prepare for your Shi shi houkou dan attack," said Ranma with a light smile  
forming on his face.  
  
"Yeah, well a friend doesn't try to freeze you to death, a friend doesn't  
impale you through the arm either," countered Ryoga.  
  
"You knew I wouldn't die," said Ranma. "I could have aimed a little to the  
right too."  
  
"Think what you like," said Ryoga, he had yet too look at the boy again.  
  
"I think I will, don't be a stranger," said Ranma as he walked out of the  
room and left him sitting there.  
  
"Right," grumbled Ryoga as he looked up at the ceiling and sighed.  
"Friends..."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Ranma."  
  
The ponytailed boy blinked in surprise and turned his head as he exited  
Tofu's office. Urd was standing outside, waiting for him. She was leaning  
against a telephone pole, still dressed in her uniform.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are you?" she stared at him for a moment.  
  
He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just what I said. I ain't sure," he said as he strolled up next to her.  
"Mom says I'm starting to remember things, but I still ain't sure what any of  
it means. She told me some stuff, but I ain't real sure about it either."  
  
"Remember things?" asked the goddess.  
  
"Yeah, like your name, and those other two goddesses. Things like that,"  
said the boy as he grinned at her sheepishly. "You know anything? It might  
help."  
  
"So, you know about that?" Urd shook her head, turning her face away from  
him. She hugged herself and seemed to shiver, despite the warm temperature. "We  
could be enemies."  
  
Ranma blinked, he'd never considered that. "Look, I don't think that sounds  
right."  
  
"But you don't know either," said the woman as she continued to stare off  
into space.  
  
"Right," muttered the boy glumly.  
  
"I like you, I hope you're right," said Urd as she smiled at him gently.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I'll see you around," said Urd as she turned away and walked off, leaving  
him alone again.  
  
"Bye," he muttered, uncertain about what to do now.  
  
"Yeah," she said to herself more than him. Her mind was off in a world of  
it's own, trying to figure out what to do next. "He's obviously been reborn.  
That could mean anything though, he might still be a mortal, or a god, or even  
a demon."  
  
She clutched herself again as she walked; a small fluttering in her heart  
seemed to form as she struggled for an answer. A hand on her shoulder forced  
her to pause, and she turned to find Ranma standing behind her again. "Wha?"  
  
"You look good with long hair. Here," he put his shirt over her shoulders  
and walked off again.  
  
Urd blinked in surprise, realizing that she looked like she was cold again.  
"That's not it at all," she said to him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not cold at all, quite the opposite actually," she said as she turned  
her head and smirked at him.  
  
"Oh," he replied with a small shrug. "Sorry."  
  
She rushed up beside him again, and gently turned him around by his  
shoulder. "Hey, do me a favor. Wink at me."  
  
He cocked his head in confusion, and did so. "Okay?"  
  
"No, close your left eye," she said gently, her hand still rested on his  
shoulder.  
  
With another small and confused looking smile, he did so.  
  
Urd jumped into his arms, clutching him desperately. "Oh Father! Thank  
you!" she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
Ranma looked confused, but returned the embrace. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I've never been better," said Urd as she held him at arms length and  
smiled. "Why don't you come with me for a while?"  
  
"Huh? Why?" said the boy dumbly. "I suppose I could, but people tend to get  
mad when I'm late..."  
  
Urd smiled wickedly. "You'll be late. I promise."  
  
"Umm..." Ranma looked up and the markings on the girl's face began to glow.  
She grew taller, and parts of her body matured in an instant.  
  
"You'll be very late," she put her hand under his chin and tilted his head  
up slightly. She was still crying, for reasons he didn't understand. Strangely  
enough, she looked happy, a little too happy actually.  
  
Part of his mind wanted very desperately to escape; however the rest of him  
was very much against the idea.  
  
Urd merely chuckled at the confused stare she was getting, and hefted him  
up into her arms.  
  
"Hey! Wait a..." Ranma was cut off as she kissed him and started walking at  
the same time.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
In his office, the Almighty sat at his computer with an odd looking smile  
on his face. The screen readout in front of him was one he had not seen in  
thousands of years.  
  
Kura Okami: God of Rain, Defender of the Heavens.  
  
Storm God: One of three.  
  
God 1st class Unlimited: War class.  
  
Status: Deceased: Predates Time/ No date available.  
  
He chuckled to himself as he erased the last line, and replaced it with a  
new entry.  
  
Status: Active.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ranma! Where have you been?" snapped Akane as she rushed up to the boy as  
he walked into the Tendo home.  
  
The boy blinked at her, and turned his head towards the entrance. "He ain't  
here yet."  
  
"Huh? He left school over three hours ago," said another Ranma as he walked  
through the door. "Where the heck is he?"  
  
"I dunno," said the first Ranma with a shrug. "He ain't here though."  
  
"You again?" gasped Akane as she stepped back away from them.  
  
"Jeez, no need to act all weird on us," snorted Fujin calmly as he smirked  
at her. "Where's Yamma?"  
  
"Yamma?" muttered Nabiki as she rounded the corner and stared at the pair  
for a moment.  
  
"Come on out, I know you can hear us!" cried Raiden as he strolled past  
Akane and into the home.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" snapped the girl angrily as she followed him.  
  
She almost gasped when Nodoka appeared in front of the two gods. She had a  
very angry scowl on her face. "What do you two want?"  
  
"We were supposed to give you this. Our little brother has a new status  
now," said Raiden as he handed her a worn looking paper. It was obvious the  
page had barely survived the trip to the home.  
  
"Active? He's not ready yet!" snapped Nodoka as she glared at them. "This  
had better be a joke!"  
  
"Humph! No such luck, straight from the big man himself," said Raiden with  
a short nod. He was obviously enjoying this.  
  
"You aren't permitted here! Leave now!" snapped Nodoka angrily.  
  
"Ha! Quit your bluffing," snorted Fujin.  
  
"What?" gasped Nodoka as she stepped back.  
  
"Kura is active now. You've got no jurisdiction over him any longer," said  
the god arrogantly. "Where he is, we are."  
  
"What do you mean? What's going on here? I demand to know!" said Soun as he  
pushed himself between the pair and puffed out his chest.  
  
"It means, that as long as the boy named Ranma is staying here, then so are  
we," said Raiden coolly.  
  
"What? Now see here!" started Soun.  
  
Happosai walked up from behind Raiden and Fujin. He stepped up to Soun,  
looking up at him calmly. "You'll listen to them if you know what's good for  
you, Tendo." The look in his eyes gave no room for argument. He turned towards  
Nodoka next and frowned deeply. "You as well. It's time for this to end."  
  
"What?" said the woman in shock.  
  
"Kura is not under our protection any longer," said Happosai as he strolled  
away from the scene calmly. He took out his pipe and lit it before sitting on  
the ground in the living room to smoke.  
  
"What's going on? Father? Who are these people?" asked Kasumi nervously.  
  
"Master?" said Soun dumbly as he looked at the old man and started to cry.  
"But I can't afford to keep two more house guests! They can't just barge in  
here and demand things like this!"  
  
"He's right you know. Who are you to barge into my house this way?" said  
Nabiki as she stood in front of the pair rather bravely. "And who the heck is  
this 'Kura' guy?"  
  
"Kura is Ranma's real name," said Nodoka quietly.  
  
"What?" gasped Akane as she turned to stare at the woman in shock.  
  
"These two are his brothers, Raiden and Fujin," continued Nodoka.  
  
Both boys gave a small bow, and smirked at each other.  
  
Genma blinked and looked at his wife. "You mean...you...and some man..."  
  
She turned to face him and smiled. "Of course husband, you were gone ten  
years after all." She then turned her gaze towards the pair again. "Raiden and  
Fujin are Kura's elder brothers though. They are also not my children."  
  
Akane stared at the pair and gulped. "Um, but that..."  
  
Genma was completely pale as he turned towards Nodoka. "But...dear...they  
aren't my children..."  
  
"Don't be silly Genma!" Nodoka gave a small laugh and smiled at her husband  
wickedly. "Neither is Kura."  
  
Genma Saotome passed out in a dead faint.  
  
"Ha! I knew it!" said Nabiki as she turned away and left as if nothing had  
happened.  
  
Soun was sitting on the floor, crying like a baby. He had a calculator in  
his hand, and was trying to rework his budget.  
  
Nodoka put her hand on Akane's shoulder and smiled at her. "Don't worry  
about it too much dear."  
  
"But..." stammered the girl as she looked up at her 'Auntie' in shock.  
  
"Akane, you've known my husband for about a year now. Are you really that  
surprised?"  
  
The girl blinked and looked down at Genma, who was still lying on the  
floor.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Kasumi sighed and watched as Raiden and Fujin simply walked by her and sat  
at the table next to Happosai. "Oh my. I guess I'll have to set some extra  
plates tonight."  
  
"Well, I guess you'll be here for a while then?" asked Happosai.  
  
"Don't see any reason why. He's not going to be able to hang around much  
longer," said Raiden with a small shrug.  
  
"That's true. I'm going too miss this place," said the old gnome with a  
heavy sigh.  
  
"Still into playing pervert I see," commented Raiden as he pulled a brazier  
from behind the old man's shirt.  
  
"Well, it has its moments. The thrill of the chase is a wonderful thing!"  
  
"Who says he's acting?" commented Fujin.  
  
"That was a smart play old friend," commented Raiden.  
  
"What? Keeping you two idiots from blasting this whole family into  
oblivion? You moron's never think. Kura would have been pretty upset with the  
both of you."  
  
"What? For the sake of a few mortal lives?" snorted Fujin.  
  
"He's grow attached to these mortals," said Happosai irritably. "You'd  
better watch yourselves around them."  
  
"He always was a bit softhearted," snorted Raiden irritably.  
  
"It's one of his better traits," commented Happosai.  
  
"Whatever, that one in the kitchen gives me the creeps," said Fujin as he  
glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Tell me about it," agreed his brother.  
  
"Heh, Ranma's always been a bit wary of her too, although he doesn't  
realize it," said Happosai. "That one is gifted, such a waste too. She would  
have been a powerful priestess."  
  
Nabiki walked in front of the television. She was wearing short cut off  
shorts, and a small shirt that left her belly exposed.  
  
Raiden and Fujin paused and stared at her for a moment. They had their eyes  
on her stomach. Raiden licked his lips and slowly rose to his feet.  
  
The girl paused and glanced at them. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Raiden merely smiled. "Dinner."  
  
Happosai seemed to realize something was wrong and blinked. "Uh oh."  
  
Fujin had moved behind Nabiki circling her like a wolf cornering its prey.  
  
The girl seemed to suddenly realize that she was in a bad situation. "What  
are you two doing?" she said coldly.  
  
Fujin jerked back as someone grabbed his hair and pulled down hard. He  
smiled as he found himself staring into a mirror image of himself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" said Ranma as he glared at the god  
irritably.  
  
Raiden turned his attention away from the girl and frowned as he saw Kura  
with Fujin in his grasp.  
  
"Nabiki, go change out of that shirt. Right now," said Ranma as he glanced  
at her calmly.  
  
"What? Why?" said the girl angrily.  
  
"Just do it, wear something that covers you all the way," the ponytailed  
boy glanced down at her stomach for a moment and turned towards Raiden again.  
"Keep your hands off these people."  
  
The god's both blinked and looked up innocently as he glared at them both  
for a moment.  
  
Nabiki rushed by them and up the stairs.  
  
"Ranma! Where have you been you jerk!" snapped Akane as she charged into  
the room.  
  
"None of your business, not right now Akane," said Ranma as he glanced at  
her.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you speak to your fiancee like that!" cried Soun.  
  
"Indeed! I know I taught you better than that boy!" agreed Genma.  
  
"You didn't teach me anything old man," said Ranma as he eyed the man  
coldly.  
  
"What? You ingrate! How dare you speak to your father like that!" snapped  
Genma as he charged forward.  
  
Ranma held out his palm, and seemed to lightly touch the man on his chest.  
Genma was sent sprawling across the ground again. "You're not my father."  
  
Akane gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She stepped away from the  
scene and wisely decided to sit down and shut up.  
  
"Welcome home Ranma," said Nodoka as she walked into the room and sat down,  
she stepped over Genma in order to do so.  
  
"Hello," he replied with a small nod. "So, what are you two doing here?" He  
turned his attention towards Raiden and Fujin.  
  
"We're moving in," said Fujin cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, neat huh?" agreed Raiden.  
  
"I guess," said the boy with a shrug.  
  
"Gee, you don't have to look so excited," deadpanned Raiden with a slight  
frown. "It's only been what? A couple hundred thousand years?"  
  
"I still don't remember," said Ranma with another shrug.  
  
"Well, we've got lots of time to catch up," said Fujin cheerfully. He  
paused and noticed something different about his little brother. "What the heck  
happened to you?"  
  
Ranma blinked and looked down. His clothing was hanging in shreds off of  
his body, and he had several distinct scratch marks visible on his skin where  
there were holes in his shirt. "None of your business."  
  
"Oh," said the god with a small shrug.  
  
The ponytailed boy walked up the stairs and closed the door to his room.  
  
The two gods turned towards Akane and smiled.  
  
"So, you're our little brother's lover then?" asked Fujin.  
  
Akane simply stared at him for a moment. "What?"  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes, he had just changed his clothes when a loud crash  
came from outside the room. "What the hell was that?" He opened the door and  
rushed out. "What the hell? What are you two doing?"  
  
"She attacked me," said Fujin as he stood over the cowering form of Akane  
Tendo. The girl was sitting on the ground, with her back against the wall. The  
shattered pieces of her mallet lying around on the ground at her feet.  
  
"Akane! Are you nuts?" snapped Ranma as he jumped down next to her.  
  
She burst into tears and jumped into his arms. "They tried to kill me!"  
  
"If they had, you wouldn't be talking to me right now," said Ranma gently  
as he put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"What?" muttered the girl as she looked up at him for a moment.  
  
Raiden had an angry scowl on his face as he watched the scene before him.  
"That little wench. How dare she speak to us that way. Doesn't she know who we  
are?"  
  
"No, she doesn't," said Ranma as he glared at him for a moment. "All of you  
had better calm down."  
  
"What are you talking about? How dare you barge into my house like this?  
Who do you think you are?" she snapped angrily.  
  
"Here it comes," said Happosai as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I am Raiden, God of Thunder, Demon first class unlimited, defender of the  
heavens, and war god in the army of the Almighty," said the boy as he stood up  
to his full height and stared her down. The sky went dark outside, and thunder  
rumbled across the sky angrily.  
  
"What?" gasped the girl as she cowered deeper into Ranma's arms.  
  
"Foolish little mortal. Don't you understand yet? We aren't named after  
gods, we are gods," said Fujin with a small chuckle.  
  
Nabiki frowned at the display and was unimpressed. "I know a guy who knows  
that same trick."  
  
"Really now?" said Raiden as he stared at her. His eyes started to glow,  
and he frowned a little harder.  
  
"Nabiki," said Soun firmly as he stood between them. "Apologize."  
  
"What? But he..." snapped the girl in shock.  
  
Her father merely glared at her for a moment.  
  
The girl hung her head and nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"See that your tongue doesn't slip again," said Fujin with a small nod. "I  
might decide to remove it if it does."  
  
Nabiki growled under her breath, but said nothing else.  
  
"Are you two idiots finished scaring the hell out of my friends and family  
now?" snapped Ranma as he slugged Raiden in his stomach.  
  
"Oof!" gasped the god as he leaned forward and clutched at his belly. "Hey!  
Why'd ya do that?"  
  
"Ya jerks! You coulda hurt someone!" snapped Ranma as he smacked Fujin in  
the back of his head.  
  
Akane was still cowering in his arms, and looked up at her fiancee dumbly.  
"Ranma? What are you doing?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes went wide, her hateful thoughts forgotten for a moment. "Wait  
a minute! If these two are Ranma's brothers...then..."  
  
"You are correct," said Nodoka with a slight nod.  
  
"He's a god?" said the girl as she stared at the woman.  
  
"Most impressive isn't it?" asked Happosai cheerfully.  
  
"Both of you?" gasped Nabiki as she stared at the pair.  
  
"You should feel honored," said Nodoka with a serious looking nod.  
  
"Right! Why, to have a god personally fondle your breasts. Such an honor!"  
exclaimed Happosai.  
  
At that, both of them burst into laughter.  
  
"You've been freeloading off my family for almost a year now and you think  
that's funny?" snapped the girl in shock.  
  
Nodoka walked over and grabbed her by her shoulder. "Tendo, feel fortunate.  
You have not lacked what you have needed over the past year. It has always  
worked out in the end, has it not?"  
  
The girl blinked, and slowly nodded.  
  
Nodoka continued, "You are in a unique position. You've found yourself and  
your family in the favor of the gods themselves. If I were you, I would do  
everything in my power to try too keep things that way."  
  
In an odd way, it made sense. Nabiki found herself nodding in agreement.  
There had to be ways for her to make a profit off of this, something that would  
benefit her entire family even. She turned and saw Akane still hiding under  
Ranma's arm, he didn't appear to notice this, and talked with his brothers.  
"This could work out..."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Urd was cheerful, happy, and humming a tune too herself as she sat on the  
back porch of the Morisato home. She was doodling in the dirt with a small  
stick, and looked quite pleased with the results.  
  
Skuld frowned as she saw this. She knew from experience that Urd being in  
this good of a mood always meant trouble. "What's she up too?"  
  
Urd was oblivious to the frustrated musings of her little sister, and  
continued to draw in the dirt.  
  
Finally, Skuld had enough. She came from around the corner and stomped up  
to her sister. "What are you up to? I know it's something! You're in too good  
of a mood!"  
  
"Huh?" muttered Urd as she looked up from her drawing and noticed the girl.  
  
Skuld paused and looked down at the doodle. It was a little man with an eye  
patch over his left eye, he was wearing armor of some kind, and had a little  
cartoon sword in his hand. There were also several hearts drawn around him.  
"Oh. Is that all? Another boyfriend? Really Urd!" snorted Skuld as she walked  
away from the woman.  
  
"No, not this time," she said as she wiped the image away with her foot and  
smiled a little wider.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo walked out of her room in the middle of the night. She yawned  
and frowned at the two idiot gods who had decided to take up residence in her  
home. They were sitting in front of the television screen watching something  
that they thought was hilarious apparently.  
  
She strolled by them and went into the kitchen to grab a drink of water.  
After a moment she walked back out and frowned at them with the glass in her  
hand. "Keep it down would you? The weak little mortals have too sleep." She  
turned away from them and went back up the stairs again.  
  
Raiden and Fujin looked at one another and shrugged. They both turned back  
to the video they had taken of Urd and Ranma rolling around on the ground in  
passion.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Keiichi frowned as he looked at his alarm clock, the two idiot gods were  
gone, and he finally had some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, something had  
been bothering him all day. It was a premonition, or a feeling he'd gotten  
after the pair hadn't shown up that evening. None of the goddesses seemed to  
notice or care, it probably wasn't that unusual for them to just vanish like  
that. Urd had been acting strange all day though.  
  
"That must be it. I'll bet she's up to something," grumbled Keiichi  
irritably. He rolled over and lay his head back down on the pillow again.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
It had been almost a full half-hour, and Raiden and Fujin had just finished  
with the videotape they had made of their time on earth.  
  
"I bet we can sell these when we get back," said Fujin with a chuckle.  
  
"It'd make Kura really angry with us," agreed Raiden cheerfully.  
  
"Aw, he'll get over it," snorted Fujin. "It'll be like that time we sold  
his boxers to that triad of angels."  
  
Akane Tendo's door burst open, and she rushed down the stairs. Without a  
single word, she grabbed the videotape from Raiden's hand and put it into the  
VCR.  
  
"Hey..." said the god in confusion.  
  
Akane had her eyes locked onto the screen, she was fast-forwarding through  
various scenes that had happened over the last week. Finally she stopped the  
tape and froze the screen. "Ranma?" she muttered weakly as she saw him locked  
in a passionate embrace with the white haired girl from school.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma Saotome sat upright as he found a backpack resting on his stomach.  
"Oof! What the hell? Akane? What are you...?"  
  
She stared at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Get out."  
  
"Huh? What are you...?"  
  
"Just get out," she said as she stared at him. "I never want to see you  
again."  
  
Ranma stood up, and moved towards her. "Wait! What's going on?"  
  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed as she stepped back away from him.  
  
"Akane?" he muttered dumbly.  
  
"Just go, go to that woman, and leave me alone," she said as she threw the  
videotape at him. It pegged him in the forehead and he fell on his back.  
  
"Ouch! What the hell?" he cried as he looked at the offending object in  
shock.  
  
Raiden and Fujin walked in right after she left, both of their head's hung  
in shame. "Hiya, bro..."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"And you were watching it there?" cried Ranma as he found himself in the  
streets of Tokyo in the middle of the night with both of his brothers. "You  
idiots! What the hell were you doing following me around like that anyway?"  
  
"We weren't allowed to talk with you yet, so we were just keeping tabs,"  
said Raiden calmly.  
  
"You don't seem too upset," said Fujin cheerfully.  
  
"Just...shut up," said Ranma as he shook his head in disgust. "I was hoping  
to be a little gentler than that."  
  
"Well, we know a place we can go," said Raiden cheerfully.  
  
"It's in a place called Nekomi," answered Fujin.  
  
"Well, I'm tired now. We'll camp out here and go there tomorrow," said  
Ranma irritably.  
  
"Okay," said the other two gods with a small shrug.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Fiancee Fury!  



	8. Rain[Part 8]

Rain  
  
Part 8  
  
Fiance Fury!  
  
++++++++++  
  
Ranma frowned at his two brothers, it had been two days since they  
had left the Tendo home, and they were now on the opposite side of  
Tokyo.  
  
"What?" said Raiden defensively.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" snapped the ponytailed god as he  
glared at the both of them.  
  
"It was just that one girl," muttered Fujin irritably.  
  
"We've had every second rate demon hunter in Japan on our tail for  
the last two days thanks to that episode! I can't believe it! You  
-ate- her!"  
  
"Well, we aren't all good you know," grumbled Fujin irritably.  
"You didn't used to get this upset when we indulged ourselves on  
occasion."  
  
"Well that was then! You can't just go around eating people's  
stomachs out!" snapped Ranma angrily. "She was..."  
  
"She was evil, she was a drug dealer, and involved with all sorts  
of nasty things," finished Raiden calmly. "Believe it or not, we do  
check these things. Kami-sama kinda requires it nowadays." He looked  
somewhat disappointed as he said this.  
  
"You did it in broad daylight!" snapped Ranma angrily. "In the  
middle of the park! You morons scared the hell out of every mortal  
within sight, and now we've got some kind of police investigation to  
deal with!"  
  
"Like they could catch us," snorted Raiden.  
  
"Damn it! If you absolutely have to do that, do it discretely!"  
snapped the boy angrily as he pulled at his hair in frustration.  
  
"Fine," muttered Fujin as he turned away. "That girl you were  
living with isn't exactly a pillar of virtue herself you know. We  
wouldn't have gotten in trouble for eating her."  
  
"You keep your claws to yourself!" snapped Ranma as he faced the  
both of them. "Every one of them is off limits! Got it?"  
  
"Jeez," grumbled Raiden as he scratched his head and followed them  
as they continued to argue.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Several hours later...  
  
"Who's this?" asked Ranma as he looked at the girl in front of  
him.  
  
Raiden and Fujin blinked and stared at the girl for a moment. She  
was sweating nervously and laughing to herself in embarrassment. "This  
is Keiichi."  
  
"I thought you said he was a guy," said Ranma as he looked at the  
boy.  
  
"He is a guy," said Raiden calmly.  
  
"Then why does he have breasts? I don't sense any of Jusenkyo on  
him," asked Ranma as he pointed at the two mounds on Keiichi's shirt.  
  
"I dunno," said Raiden with a small shrug.  
  
"Um, what are you doing back here?" asked Keiichi nervously. He  
was wearing a dress, and had his now long locks of hair tied up in a  
ponytail.  
  
"We got kicked out of the other place," said Fujin with a small  
shrug.  
  
"Who's this guy?" said Keiichi as he looked at Ranma.  
  
"Our brother," said Raiden as he walked past the cross-dressed boy and  
into the house. "Where's Urd? We need to talk with her."  
  
"What's this about? Hey, what the heck are you guys doing here  
again?" asked Urd as she noticed the trio standing in the front yard.  
  
"We got kicked out of the other place," said Raiden calmly.  
  
"Huh?" said Urd dumbly. "Why?"  
  
"Akane found out about you," said Ranma as he smiled at her.  
  
"That girl?" gasped Urd.  
  
"I was going to tell her anyway, but these idiots..." Ranma  
glanced at Raiden and Fujin irritably.  
  
Both of them grinned at her.  
  
"I understand," she said with a small sigh. "So, you have a new  
place to stay?"  
  
"Actually, no," said Raiden as he smirked at her. "I figured..."  
  
Urd had already grabbed Ranma's arm. "I'll show you to our room!"  
  
"Um. Our room?" said the boy nervously.  
  
"Well, looks like it's just us again roomy," said Fujin as he put  
his arm on Keiichi's shoulder.  
  
The boy already had tears flowing down his face. "Why?"  
  
"Hiya," said Skuld as she walked out of the house to see what the  
noise was about. "You guys are back already?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to be staying for a while," said Fujin  
cheerfully.  
  
"Great!" said Skuld as she grabbed Raiden's arm and started to  
pull. "I need your help with something."  
  
"Huh?" muttered the god dumbly as he was led away.  
  
"You look younger," commented Skuld as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well, I suppose," he replied as she led him into her room. She  
handed him two wires and smiled. "Could you help me charge this?"  
  
"Um? What is it?" asked Raiden as he followed the wires with his  
eyes. In the corner of the room, a gigantic Banpei took up almost the  
entire wall. "Huh?"  
  
"Come on! It'll be no problem for you! I was gonna have to start  
over and rebuild him again. He's too big for these puny little  
electrical outlets."  
  
Raiden laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why  
not..."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Belldandy smiled as Urd rounded the corner with Ranma on her arm.  
"Oh. Hello Urd. Who's this?"  
  
Urd blinked and looked at the boy for a moment.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the goddess. "Hi. I  
haven't seen you in a while Bell-chan."  
  
The woman blinked in surprise. "Oh? Have we met?"  
  
Ranma laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Let's see. When  
was the last time?" The boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Dang,  
this is irritating. I've just been reborn, and I don't have all my  
memories back yet."  
  
Urd rolled her eyes and put her hand over his left eye. "How's  
this sis?"  
  
Belldandy paused and cocked her head for a moment. After a moment,  
she gasped and stared at him in shock. "Kura-niichan?"  
  
"Um, hi," he said uncomfortably.  
  
The goddess rushed up and embraced her sister. "Oh Urd! I'm so  
happy for you!"  
  
"Hey! It's not that big a deal!" she said as Belldandy grabbed  
Ranma and crushed him in her grip as well. "It's been so long! I had  
no idea! When did this happen? How long have you been here?" She  
paused and stepped back, frowning at him. "Why haven't you called my  
sister?"  
  
Ranma blinked and stepped back with his hands held up defensively.  
"Hey! I'm just now remembering all this!"  
  
Belldandy looked at him and smiled again. "Oh, well you still  
should have said something."  
  
Fujin walked into the room and sat down at the table with  
Belldandy. "We might be here a while."  
  
"Oh. Okay," she said sweetly.  
  
"You seem to be taking this well," commented the god with a small  
sigh.  
  
"Well, I had no idea that Kura had been reborn!" exclaimed the  
goddess cheerfully.  
  
"No one does, we're the only ones who know so far. His status was  
just officially declared again about three days ago. His memory will  
return much faster now, but it's still got a long way to go. Mara's  
been sniffing around him as well."  
  
"Oh my! Urd won't be happy to hear that," said Belldandy with a  
worried frown.  
  
"She knows already, we need too keep ourselves ready though."  
  
"I wonder how Keiichi's doing?" muttered Urd as she pulled Ranma  
out of the room.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Mff."  
  
Ranma blinked and looked at Urd as she suddenly burst into  
laughter. "What the?"  
  
She was rolling on the ground. "Bwahahahahahaha! You look good!  
Too good!"  
  
The unfortunate boy was simply sitting quietly. "Don't laugh. It's  
not that funny. C'mon, it was your stupid medicine that did this to  
me."  
  
Urd sat up and poked him in the cheek. "Yeah, sure! It's not like  
you went into my room and took stuff without my permission or anything  
huh?"  
  
"Um...you've got a point there," muttered the boy in  
embarrassment.  
  
Urd took another look at him and burst into laughter again.  
"Bwahahahahahaha! Is that the best you can do Skuld?!"  
  
"Don't tell me...maybe...I...I'll be stuck like this for the rest  
of my life...?" said the boy in horror.  
  
Ranma shook his head and sighed. "Man, that's one messed up magic  
spell. I can't help you pal, but I understand how you feel." He pat  
the boy on his back and smiled.  
  
"You do?" muttered Keiichi as he looked up at him sadly.  
  
A red-haired girl was smiling at him now. "Yup. Something similar  
happened to me a while back. It's not so bad."  
  
Urd blinked and looked at him. "What's that?"  
  
Ranma scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.  
"Remember that Chinese water spirit who hit on you back when we were  
together all those years ago?"  
  
"Um, yeah?" said Urd dumbly.  
  
"Remember the curse I gave his springs when he called you all  
those names after you turned him down?" continued Ranma.  
  
"Oh. You didn't," said Urd as she started to chuckle again.  
  
"Yeah, about two years ago," said Ranma with her head hanging  
slightly. "Father's got a weird sense of humor."  
  
"Bwahahahahahahaa!" Urd was rolling on the ground again.  
  
Belldandy walked up behind the unfortunate boy and grasped his  
shoulders. "I'm sorry Keiichi. I can't reverse Urd's medicine. She  
uses a different school of magic."  
  
Urd smirked at him. "Come on, pal. Don't sweat it! If there's an  
antidote, super-druggist Urd will find it!" She turned away and  
started walking away.  
  
Belldandy tried to reassure the boy a little more. "The problem is  
that you gulped down so many different things. So it's taking me some  
time to decode the spells..."  
  
Urd paused and looked out into the yard. A small blizzard of plum  
flower petals had formed. "Hey, you know...I heard a rumor  
recently...it can't be!"  
  
A rather bishonen looking man appeared out of the blizzard,  
holding a stringed instrument under his arm as he floated over the  
yard. He had long black hair, and was sporting a long, dark cape.  
  
"The spirit of the plum tree, Troubadour!" said Urd with a small  
frown.  
  
He turned to face her, a light smile on his lips. "I have been  
searching for you Urd."  
  
"Who's this guy?" muttered Ranma. She had a slightly annoyed look  
on her face as she stared at him.  
  
"It's the plum tree spirit...an old boyfriend of Urd's," said  
Belldandy.  
  
"What the?" muttered Ranma irritably. The man walked up and hugged  
Urd.  
  
"I am here, to once again share my love with you! That is why I  
have come to this distant and bleak dimension."  
  
Belldandy looked rather suspicious. "But why would he show up now?  
After all this time? He was the one who broke up with her."  
  
Ranma frowned at her. "Too bad for him then."  
  
Keiichi looked nervous. "You don't suppose he's going to try to  
restart things and take her away, is he? Then what about my antidote?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that," said Ranma as she smirked  
confidently.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"Because I'm going to hurt him," said the redhead with a scowl on  
her face.  
  
Urd pushed herself away from him, and turned away. "Go away."  
Ranma stopped her forward motion, and moved back slightly. "I don't  
know what you thought you could achieve by showing up here, but  
sorry...forget it. I'm not that desperate. No way I'm going to go  
crawling back to someone who rejected me already." The goddess had a  
smile on her face as she said this.  
  
The plum tree spirit began to pluck at his instrument and sing.  
"Why, ohhh, why?! Why?! What part of my heart does she hate, my honey  
baby?"  
  
"That part! Your lousy singing!" snapped Urd irritably. "I don't  
need your stupid love, go away."  
  
"Hey Urd! What about my antidote?" said Keiichi as he walked up to  
her."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll make it for you, just not right now,"  
replied the goddess.  
  
"But why not?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"Because that big goon is incredibly jealous that's why. Back when  
we were still together, there was this junior god who tried to hit on  
me. So Troubadour, the loon...he used his powers and made the poor  
guy's body fill up and explode with creepy insects."  
  
Keiichi was quickly reconsidering his situation.  
  
"If he found out there was a man living under the same roof with  
me..." continued Urd ominously.  
  
Ranma frowned, and looked at her for a moment. "Jealous, huh?"  
  
"Oh, um..." said the goddess as she seemed to just remember that  
she was there. "Hold on a minute. Come on Kura..."  
  
The redhead was already glaring at the spirit angrily, his arms  
crossed over his chest.  
  
"Come to think of it, Urd. I heard a rumor that you're living with  
some guy," said Troubadour. He suddenly seemed to become quite angry.  
"Yes! Now I see it! It's him who stole your love for me!"  
  
"Aw, come on! Another man here? Ain't nobody here but us girls!  
See?"  
  
"Oh my," said Belldandy with a small frown on her face.  
  
Keiichi tried his best too look girlish, but his terror destroyed  
the effect.  
  
"Actually, it's been bothering me since I got here. That 'girl'  
next to you...there's something funny about her," said Troubadour  
calmly.  
  
"You really are the suspicious one, aren't you Troubadour."  
  
Urd moved behind Keiichi and ripped his shirt down around his  
waist.  
  
"Check 'em out big boy! You still think this is a guy?"  
  
Troubadour and Keiichi froze, both in equal amounts of  
embarrassment.  
  
Urd paused and realized that she felt something behind her. "Uh  
oh."  
  
"Urd, Keiichi. Move," said a decidedly masculine voice.  
  
"Kura?" muttered Belldandy as she covered her mouth and backed  
away from the glowing, and currently male, god.  
  
Troubadour turned his head and frowned. "Who might you be?"  
  
"Urd's betrothed," said the god calmly.  
  
"So, she lied to me! There is someone else," snapped the angry  
spirit as he raised his instrument up and started to pluck at the  
strings.  
  
"You know, you were right. Keiichi here is a guy," said the god as  
he put his hand on the still frozen boy's shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Are you trying to get us killed!?" he cried in shock.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that. I won't be beaten by some cheesy  
spirit," said Ranma coldly.  
  
"I won't stand for anyone getting in my way," said Troubadour  
coldly. "When this song ends, so will you!"  
  
"You'll put that down, and leave now if you know what's good for  
you," said Ranma calmly.  
  
Troubadour started to sing, plucking the strings of his instrument  
faster and faster. "Bugs, bugs, buggy bugs..."  
  
"Last warning," said Ranma coldly.  
  
The man continued to pluck his strings, and sing with a cold smile  
forming on his face.  
  
"I'd listen to him if I were you," said a new voice off the  
Troubadour's right.  
  
"It might be a good idea," agreed the same voice on his left side.  
  
He stopped his song, and glanced at the trio for a moment. "Who  
are you? How dare you stand in my way?"  
  
"You're in my way little imp. You're nothing too me," snarled  
Ranma coldly. "Urd isn't going with you, she told you that already.  
You should leave, now."  
  
"Ha! Our love is eternal! You're nothing but an obstacle to me!"  
cried the man angrily as he glared at him. "I demand that you release  
her back to me at once!"  
  
"You don't seem to understand what you're dealing with," said  
Raiden as his eyes began to glow.  
  
"Indeed, he's not in a position to make demands," agreed Fujin as  
a tight whirlwind formed around his body.  
  
Troubadour seemed to realize that something was definitely wrong  
with this situation when Ranma's body stared to become difficult to  
see through the growing cloud of fog that had started to surround him.  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We are the three storms," said Raiden.  
  
"Reunited at last," said Fujin coolly.  
  
"I'm not going to let a jerk like you touch Urd again," snarled  
Ranma.  
  
"The three storms? That's impossible!" said the spirit as he  
glared at the trio.  
  
Urd stepped forward and stood in front of Ranma. "Kura. Don't kill  
him, please."  
  
He turned his head away, and crossed his arms. "All right, you  
deal with him this time. I won't be this nice the next time." He  
glared at the man as he walked away and into the home.  
  
"Kura?" muttered Troubadour dumbly. "No way...it...can't be..."  
  
Urd walked up to him, taking a bracelet off of her wrist and  
handing it to him. "Troubadour, go home. Please don't come back. I  
won't be able to stop him the next time."  
  
He accepted the bracelet and looked at it for a moment. It was the  
one he had given her when they started going out. "But..."  
  
"Goodbye," said the goddess as she turned away from him.  
  
"Damn," muttered the plum tree spirit as he pulled a withered  
looking scroll from his pocket. "The song to summon the melodious  
nightingale. The scroll of golden verse! My life-long dream, and...I  
only needed the tears of a goddess's love to open it..." He frowned  
and hung his shoulders. "Damn, Urd's out. I wonder if Benten..."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Several hours later...  
  
"You dare to show up here again? Die you bastard! Nobody dumps  
me!"  
  
Troubadour rushed out of the temple, the eight-armed goddess hot  
on his heels with a number of blunt objects in her grasp. "But...honey  
bunch!"  
  
"I'll kill you!" screamed Benten as she continued to give chase.  
  
"I'll...um...I'll just wait here then," said Venus as she peered  
out of the door and watched them vanish over the horizon.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"The boy has not returned," said Genma with a small frown.  
  
"So?" said Nodoka calmly as she sipped at her tea.  
  
"But, Akane and Ranma must marry! It was decided that..."  
  
Nodoka glared at them both. "You dare even suggest that you can  
determine the fate of a god?"  
  
"But...honey..." muttered Genma as he bowed before her.  
  
Akane was sitting quietly, her head hanging low as she sat across  
from the scene. She looked up at Nodoka, an almost dead look in her  
eyes. "He's not coming back. He's not coming back this time is he?"  
  
Nodoka smiled at her gently, and cupped her face with her hand.  
"I'm afraid not dear. I'm sorry, but his destiny cannot include you.  
He has some very important things to do."  
  
"No! I...I don't want him too..." said the girl as tears filled  
her eyes.  
  
Nodoka sighed, trying her best to explain things to her. "Akane,  
he has always cared for you, but his heart has belonged to Urd since  
the beginning of time."  
  
"What?" stammered the girl in shock.  
  
"They are soul mates," replied Nodoka calmly. "There is nothing  
he, nor I can do about that. It is best if you forget about him and  
move on. He so desperately wanted to love you, and he does, but..."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Akane in shock. "I won't let him! He's my  
fiancee and..."  
  
Nodoka slapped her, it wasn't very hard, but enough to get her  
attention. "Akane. I have lived since long before the beginning of  
time. Please understand, if you continue to peruse him, it will only  
cause the both of you pain."  
  
"But..." Akane's eyes filled with tears again, and she hung her  
head and sobbed.  
  
"But what of the schools?" asked Genma desperately.  
  
"What of our family's honor?" agreed Soun.  
  
"What of it?" said Nodoka coldly.  
  
"But..." whimpered the men.  
  
"Husband, I need to speak with you about a few things," said  
Nodoka as she put a rather thick book on the table.  
  
"Huh?" muttered the man in confusion. He seemed to forget about  
the union of the schools for a moment. "What's that?" He didn't like  
the looks of the book.  
  
"The story of your life," commented Nodoka calmly.  
  
Genma blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"Let's see now, what page was it?"  
  
Happosai, who had been sitting next to them, ironing his panty  
collection, looked up. "Huh? Around 20,083 I think."  
  
"Oh yes. The 'Cat Fist'? I believe..."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Nabiki watched the scene. She wanted to laugh, she really did.  
However, Akane sitting next to them in tears was too much. She scowled  
angrily and glared at the two gods. "Cruelty of the gods indeed." She  
looked down at the address in her hand. "I won't ever forgive you for  
this one Ranma. You've gone too far." She walked over to the phone and  
began to dial.  
  
"Hello? Shampoo? I've got some information for you." She paused as  
the voice on the other end of the line spoke. "Free of charge this  
time." Another pause. "No, I'm feeling fine. I just figured you'd want  
to know where your beloved is, that's all..."  
  
Several more calls followed quickly after that.  
  
++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next time: Fiancee Explosion!  
  
This one ran a bit longer than I had anticipated, so I decided to  
cut it in half. The other half isn't done yet. The fic will probably  
run a little longer than expected too. the conclusion is probably  
about a week or less away if I continue to write at my current rate  
though.  
  
This takes place during the 'Miss Keiichi' story of AMG. Keiichi  
has to go through Urd's potions to find the right one so he can cure  
Belldandy when she gets sick. He tries them all, and ends up with  
breasts and long hair as a result. He's still a guy otherwise.  
  
Japanese demons like to eat out the navels of young women and  
children. Hense Raiden and Fujin's unusual taste for humans, and their  
interest in Nabiki in the last ch.  



	9. Rain[Part 9]

Rain  
  
Part 9  
  
Fiancee Explosion!  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Mara."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is time."  
  
"Right."  
  
The demoness stood up and stared forward. She was in a room on the  
ninth level of hell. Damned souls screamed from the pits nearby, she  
grinned dangerously as she strolled forward. She raised her hands into  
the air, and a dark energy swirled around her body, engulfing her  
completely.  
  
"Amatsu Mikaboshi! I summon thee to my side! Awaken!"  
  
Out of a pit of magma in front of her, a huge black form slowly  
rose from the flames, spewing the heated brimstone in every direction  
as it slowly swelled out of the fire and lava. "Who has summoned me?"  
  
"It is I, Mara! Demon First Class!"  
  
"Ah, Mara. Is it that time again?" said the booming voice. Souls  
cowered away from it, moaning loudly as they began to flee.  
  
"That's right, time to feed you again," said the demoness coldly  
as she stretched out her hands.  
  
"Your hatred is most appreciated, my child," said the black thing  
as it began to uncoil itself. A huge black head turned towards her, it  
was reptilian, and hidden away in the smoke and blistering heat from  
the pit. "Feed my desires, it is almost time."  
  
Mara grit her teeth and closed her eyes as she concentrated.  
Various minor demons appeared around her, quickly joined by more and  
more dizens of hell. Soon, other first class demons began to appear.  
All of them with their eyes closed and their hands thrust forward.  
  
Slowly, a dark cloud of hatred, anger, greed, lust, and any other  
negative emotion that the demons could conjure up began to form over  
them.  
  
Mara shuddered, terror gripping her heart as images flashed in her  
mind.  
  
A young Kura Okami. "You're great Mara! Thanks!" His smiling face  
brightening her heart in ways that shouldn't be possible. "We'll be  
friend forever right?" Her eyes snapped open, a red glow filled them  
and she screamed in rage. "You lied to me! Mara! Damn you!" his face  
full of pain as he stood over her, his slap still stinging her cheek.  
  
"I had to say it! I had no choice!"  
  
"He's going to attack isn't he?"  
  
"Don't ask me that! You know I can't tell you!" she pleaded.  
  
"You know what will happen if he does? I'll have to fight him,  
with the others."  
  
"No! You don't have too! Come with me! Please! Join us, you can!  
You know you can! Because of Raiden and Fujin you could..."  
  
"The only reason you aren't dead, is because of what we had once,"  
said the god coldly as he turned away from her.  
  
"Once?" muttered the young demoness in horror.  
  
"Goodbye," said Kura as he vanished.  
  
"Kura! No! Don't leave me!"  
  
The cloud around the god of evil began to swirl around like a  
typhoon; the dark god raised his head up, and revealed that his eyes  
were still sealed shut. It opened its maw and roared.  
  
Sweat began to pour down Mara's face, the image of Kura with Urd.  
Both of them embraced in passion, both in past, and now the present  
surfaced. "Bastard! I love you! How could you? I'll..." She collapsed  
on the ground, and the other demons around her slowly began to lower  
their hands.  
  
The dark god stared down at them, the cloud of negative energy  
slowly fading away. "Soon, very soon my children. We will rain down  
fire upon heaven itself." It turned its attention towards Mara, and  
gave a small chuckle. "She has sought out Kura as I have requested?"  
  
"She has, my lord," said one of the demons as he bowed his head to  
the evil god.  
  
"Excellent, she has failed to tempt him as I have foreseen. Most  
unfortunate, but I shall enjoy my revenge."  
  
"Shall she be punished for failure?" asked another demon as he  
glared at her coldly.  
  
"No, have her continue on her doomed mission for now. Kura may yet  
turn, and we can use her hatred to fuel our power still."  
  
"She is a pathetic demon," snorted one of the female demons  
nearby. "I've heard reports that she's been seen with the Norns  
again."  
  
"I'll deal with her personally, when the time comes," snorted the  
dark god as he slowly sank into the pit again. As he vanished into the  
flames, one of his eyes cracked slightly, revealing a dangerous  
looking red glow.  
  
The demons dispersed, leaving Mara where she lay.  
  
+++++++++  
  
"So, now what?" asked Ranma as he looked at Urd for a moment and  
smirked. Only a few minutes before, the trio of gods had driven away  
the annoying Plum Spirit.  
  
"Oh! You haven't met Skuld yet!" said Urd excitedly.  
  
"Who's Skuld?" said Ranma dumbly.  
  
"Come on!" said Urd cheerfully.  
  
"But...my cure," muttered Keiichi.  
  
"Don't worry. Just give her a little time," said Belldandy  
cheerfully.  
  
The boy hung his head and sighed.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"I don't know why it didn't work," said Raiden with a small shrug.  
  
"Because you put too much into it!" snapped Skuld as she worked at  
the giant Banpei's innards from a small hatch in it's backside. "Hand  
me that wrench, would you?" said the goddess with an angry looking  
frown.  
  
"It's not my fault. You never said how much," snorted Raiden  
calmly as he put the tool into her hand.  
  
"Four million volts?" snapped Skuld as she popped her head out for  
a moment.  
  
"How was I supposed to know? I'm not into this mechanical stuff,"  
grumbled Raiden dumbly.  
  
Urd walked in with Kura on her arm. "Skuld? You in here?"  
  
"Yeah!" said a voice from inside Banpei. The thing's head turned  
slightly and jet of smoke poured out of the robot's hatch. "Damn it!"  
screamed the young goddess. "What is it Urd? I'm kinda busy."  
  
"This is your sister?" said Ranma as he looked up at the gigantic  
robot head. "I can see the resemblance I guess..."  
  
"That's not her!" snapped Urd as she smacked him in the back of  
his head.  
  
"What brings you here?" said Raiden as he turned to face his  
brother.  
  
"Urd said she had a sister while I was gone," said Ranma with a  
shrug.  
  
"Hmm? That's right, you haven't met Skuld yet," commented Raiden  
casually.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" asked Urd as she eyed the demon god  
suspiciously. "Oh! You and Skuld have been having a secret love  
affair!? I'm so proud!"  
  
Raiden blinked and stared at her for a moment. "Huh? Actually, I'm  
just playing battery for this thing." He held up two wires and pointed  
them at her.  
  
"Dang," muttered Urd. "Come on out Skuld. I want you too meet my  
boyfriend!" She pounded on Banpei's belly for a moment.  
  
"Again? Who is it this time? Honestly Urd..." muttered the goddess  
as she crawled out from behind the thing and glared at Ranma.  
  
"Again?" said Ranma as he narrowed his eyes at Urd.  
  
"Heh! Come on! I haven't been that bad!" she said nervously.  
  
Raiden and Skuld both glared at her.  
  
Kura continued to stare.  
  
"Who the heck are you too talk Mr. Fiancee?" she snapped.  
  
Ranma blushed, and turned away.  
  
Skuld blinked and looked at Raiden for a moment, and then back to  
Ranma again. "You're going out with Fujin?"  
  
"No!" snapped Urd.  
  
"He's outside," said Ranma as he jerked his thumb over his  
shoulder. "Wow, you must be Skuld. You weren't even born yet the last  
time I saw your sisters."  
  
Skuld blinked and looked at Urd for a moment. "So...who is this?"  
  
"His name is Kura," said Urd cheerfully.  
  
"Kura?" said the young goddess as she blinked and looked at him  
for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, God of Rain," said Ranma as he gave her a small bow.  
  
"This is a joke right? Come on Fujin, cut it out."  
  
Fujin walked into the room and turned towards Raiden. The wind god  
was chuckling, and tears were rolling down his eyes from laughter.  
"Hey, there's a really great movie on! It's called 'The Exorcist'!  
It's a riot!"  
  
Skuld blinked and looked at the three gods for a moment.  
"But...you...you're..." She promptly passed out on the ground.  
  
Ranma blinked in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh? No one told you?" said Raiden as he stood up and dusted off  
his pants for a moment. "You're some kind of mega romantic hero now.  
You know, the story of you and Urd, and the whole contest deal."  
  
"I'm what?!" cried Ranma in shock.  
  
"Man, I am so sick of that story," muttered Urd irritably.  
  
Skuld had woken up, and was now clinging to Kura's leg. "You're  
really him? No joke?"  
  
"Um yeah," said the god as he looked down at her nervously.  
"EEEEEEEEE!!" squealed the girl excitedly as she kicked her feet on  
the ground and squeezed his leg a little more. She paused and looked  
up at her older sister. "But that means..."  
  
"What?" said Urd as she suddenly blushed and turned away.  
  
"YOU'RE the 'foolish goddess'?" said the girl as she blinked at  
her for a moment.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ranma as he looked at her for  
a moment.  
  
"It's nothing," muttered Urd quietly.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" cried Skuld as she began to roll on the  
ground in tears.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"What you is doing here?" snapped Shampoo as she glared at Ukyo  
and Kodachi. The two girls were moving in the same direction as she  
was.  
  
"What? You too?" said Ukyo as she glared at them both.  
  
"What are you two harlots doing here?" cried Kodachi.  
  
"Mercenary girl tell you where Ranma is too?" said Shampoo coldly.  
  
"That's right! I'm going to save my fiancee from that hussy!"  
snapped Ukyo.  
  
"No! It is I who will save my Ranma-sama from this charlatan!"  
snapped Kodachi.  
  
"Shampoo save Airen," snorted the Amazon irritably.  
  
Ukyo smirked at the pair and crossed her arms. "So, it seems we're  
all after the same thing."  
  
"Shampoo agree, we get Airen back, and then decide who take him to  
wedding," said the Amazon coolly.  
  
"It's decided then," agreed Kodachi. "Not that I'll need any help  
from the likes of you."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"And then there was an incident involving a Kunoichi? Hmmm..."  
said Nodoka as she glared at Genma for a moment. He was tied up beside  
her, and struggling against his ropes and gag. "Treating a god in such  
a way...I wonder what we should do with him?"  
  
"Death would seem appropriate," commented Happosai as he continued  
to fold his underwear calmly.  
  
"No, we need something special," commented Nodoka with a dark  
lookin her eyes. "Hmmm, he was a poor husband too."  
  
Genma gulped and stared at her with terror stricken eyes.  
  
Soun merely sat next to the scene, frowning at Genma. "Thirteen  
different engagements, Saotome?"  
  
The man shook his head desperately, and tried his best too mumble  
out an explanation through his gag.  
  
"The book does not lie, husband," said Nodoka calmly. "I think  
I've got just the thing."  
  
Happosai blinked and looked up as Nodoka began to mumble something  
under her breath. She waved her hands and a soft glow formed around  
her and Genma.  
  
When she was finished, Genma Saotome was sitting in his panda  
form, the ropes broken from around his body. He blinked and uttered a  
small fearful cry.  
  
"You're going to stay that way, for ten years, six months, and  
twenty days. The exact amount of time you spent torturing Kura," said  
the woman coldly as she stood up and looked down on him.  
  
Genam stood up to protest, and paused suddenly. He paws went down  
to his crotch, and he blinked. "Growf?"  
  
"Yes, that is gone as well. I think you'll learn to like being  
female after a few years or so," said Nodoka calmly. "It will return,  
after your punishment has ended."  
  
Genma's eyes rolled up into his head, and she passed out on the  
ground.  
  
Nodoka started to mutter again, and a glowing ring formed around  
the animal's body. In an instant, he was gone.  
  
"Saotome!" cried Soun in shock. "What? What did you do?" he  
muttered fearfully.  
  
"I sent him to China, it should be mating season about now. I  
think I'll extend it a few months this year as well. The goddess there  
owes me a favor," said Nodoka with a cruel looking smile.  
  
"Isn't that a bit much?" stammered the man.  
  
"It's actually for his own safety. Once some of the gods and  
goddesses hear about what he's done to Kura, they will not be happy  
with him," said Nodoka with a slight smirk. "Especially the  
goddesses."  
  
"Oh," muttered Soun.  
  
"Now, where is your daughter?" said Nodoka as she looked around  
for Nabiki.  
  
"Pardon?" asked Soun.  
  
"Nabiki, she just made a very naughty decision," said Nodoka with  
a slight smirk on her face. "It's no use trying to sneak away."  
  
Nabiki frowned, and stepped out in front of her. "Damn."  
  
"Did you really think I wouldn't know?" said Nodoka as she sat  
down and took up a very formal tone.  
  
"No! What are you going to do to her?" snapped Akane as she jumped  
up.  
  
"Calm yourself, I'm not going to punish her this time," said  
Nodoka as she glared at the girl for a moment. "Only because she  
didn't take any payment for what she did."  
  
"What?" gasped Akane as she stared at her sister in terror.  
  
"What might that b..."  
  
"You'd best remember who it is you're speaking too Nabiki," said  
Nodoka coolly. Another book appeared in front of her, the girl's name  
was written across the top. "I could go through this, and point out  
everything you've done to Kura as well. I might change my mind about  
being lenient with you and your family for his sake."  
  
"My family?" said Nabiki in shock.  
  
"Kasumi is the only person in this entire home, who has committed  
no crimes against the gods in one form or another. We were going to  
overlook them, especially since Kura would not be very happy with us  
punishing you. However, there are things even he cannot protect you  
from," said Happosai calmly.  
  
"Like what?" said Nabiki.  
  
"Final Judgement," said Nodoka with a small frown.  
  
"What about you?" snapped Akane angrily. "Sure I might have hit  
him a little, but he was a jerk!"  
  
"A little?" said Nodoka with her eyebrow arching.  
  
"He deserved it!" snapped the girl in retort.  
  
"Who are you to judge a god?" asked the woman gently. "Your  
jealousy and insecurity is no excuse."  
  
"What?" gasped Akane in shock.  
  
"Ranma was trying too push you away, he didn't realize it of  
course. His heart has belonged too someone else since before the  
beginning of time. A goddess by the name of Urd."  
  
"Urd?" said Akane in shock. "You mean...?"  
  
"Yes, the meeting of those two, was the hand of fate."  
  
"What about all this manliness crap?" said Nabiki in irritation.  
  
"Can you blame me? I wanted him to have a little fun before he was  
tied down again," replied the goddess with another shrug of her  
shoulders.  
  
"What? So he really is a pervert?" gasped Akane.  
  
"Hardly, he fought my every attempt foot and nail. I've got to  
give him credit for being faithful, without even realizing it."  
  
"So, everything I've went through, for the past year? All that was  
just..." Akane was glowing with rage as she said this.  
  
"All what? You mean all those times he's saved your life? Or  
perhaps even your virginity from some nameless prince?" Nodoka smirked  
at her. "I doubt if you realize what your life would have been like  
without him."  
  
Akane paused, and stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Let's see now," she opened another book and smiled. "Akane Tendo,  
this would have been your life!" she said cheerfully as she sat down.  
"Seventeen years of age, the daily fights degraded your skills so  
badly, that you were beaten finally. Tatewaki Kuno, then saved you  
from numerous forced dates, and defeated you in battle. You resisted  
of course, and were beaten again and again by the boy. Finally, he  
struck a deal with your father. It seems he saw how well off the Kuno  
family is, and decided that the best way to ensure your family, was to  
engage him too you." She paused and looked up at the girl with a  
rather evil smirk. "There's more."  
  
"It isn't true," said Akane with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"She isn't lying, why do you think we picked that idiot Genma? It  
was so Kura would be here. There were a few other choices, but you  
were the worst off, and we decided to intervene here," said Happosai.  
"It started around thirty years ago, when I started to train your  
father, and that idiot Genma."  
  
"Yes, you see, you would have married Kuno, and gone as insane as  
his sister, who would have still hated you. After a ten-year marriage  
of drug induced hysteria, and beatings. You finally snapped, and went  
on a murdering spree throughout Japan. Killing many of your former  
classmates, and the entire Kuno family. I should also add, that you  
would have spent the rest of your life with a bowl cut. In the end,  
you were shot dead by the police's Special Forces team."  
  
Akane was staring at her in horror.  
  
"Now, tell me again how much the gods hate you for dealing you  
this fate? Or perhaps how much you wish that Kura was never here? That  
could be arranged you know. I am sorry for being so harsh, but I want  
you to understand, for his sake. He does care about you, all of you.  
It was not I who chose this life, but him."  
  
Soun was completely pale, and Nabiki stood behind him, and  
undisguised look of shock on her face. Akane merely hung her head  
sorrowfully, and remained silent.  
  
"I should go make some calls," said Nabiki numbly.  
  
"Don't bother, I will take care of this myself," said Nodoka as  
she stood up and walked out of the room with her Katana in her grasp.  
  
"You aren't..."  
  
"Don't worry, I intend to harm no one," said the woman as she  
walked out of the home. "Not yet anyway," she muttered to herself as  
she closed the door behind her.  
  
Kasumi walked out of the kitchen obliviously. "I thought you all  
might like a snack so I...Oh my!" Her entire family was sitting around  
the table glumly.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Hello, we are closed at the moment...oh. What can I do for you?"  
said Cologne as she hopped out of the kitchen of the Cat Cafe.  
  
"We have much to discuss," said Nodoka calmly as she sat down at  
one of the tables.  
  
"Oh? About what?"  
  
"Your Great Granddaughter's meaningless pursuit of Ranma Saotome,  
and what that means for your tribe," said Nodoka calmly.  
  
"Pardon?" said the old woman in shock. Nodoka had her full  
attention.  
  
"Our laws are quite clear, Ranma must marry Shampoo," said Cologne  
calmly as she sat down. "There is no other alternative."  
  
"I think there is," said Nodoka as a glow started to form around  
her body. Her clothing changed in a flash of light, leaving her in  
flowing robes. She had a bow in her hand where her Katana had been,  
and she glared at the old crone purposefully. "You see, I have favored  
your tribe for some time now. I think that you owe me."  
  
Cologne gasped and jumped out of her seat. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Yamma no Kami, the goddess of the hunt, among other things,"  
said the woman calmly as she leveled her stare at Cologne. "Ranma is  
not a man, and is not bound by your laws. Your Great Granddaughter is  
about to attack three goddesses, although she does not realize it."  
  
"What?" gasped Cologne in horror. "Explain, please," she said with  
a respectful bow.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, is the recently reborn God of Rain, one of the  
three storm gods, and warrior of heaven. His real name is Kura Okami,  
and he is quite happy with his wife. I have overlooked your  
meaningless pursuit of him, because you were unaware thus far, and  
telling you would have endangered more than his life alone. However,  
it all stops now."  
  
"Of course," muttered Cologne carefully. "But what of Shampoo? Her  
honor is at stake, we cannot return home without a husband. I am in  
quite a bind," said the old woman. "Perhaps another of your kind?  
Without any attachments would be willing..."  
  
"Hold your tongue," said Nodoka calmly. "I am not some foolish  
mortal, your age and wisdom cannot even begin to compare to my own.  
You had already formed a back up plan."  
  
"I'm not sure if I..."  
  
Nodoka cut her off again. "Losing my favor would not help your  
tribe, use your alternative, and leave this place."  
  
Cologne nodded, and hung her head. "Forgive me."  
  
"There is no need, to be honest, I would have tried myself in your  
position. However, I must make it clear that it is not an option.  
Young Mousse, and your tale of how the two fell in love during the  
pursuit will be sufficient to keep your status intact. Many of the  
elders believed that would occur from the beginning. The are childhood  
friends after all."  
  
"Shampoo, will not be pleased," commented Cologne.  
  
"Kura is going to change her mind, he is quite swift and merciless  
when dealing with those who would threaten the true object of his  
heart. What he had for that Tendo girl, is pale in comparison to  
this."  
  
Cologne frowned at this, she had heard the tale of Saffron from  
Shampoo already. "I see."  
  
"I shall send her back, intact if I can," said the Goddess as she  
stood up and walked out the door; reverting back to Nodoka Saotome  
again as she did so.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Benten frowned as she looked at the computer screen and blinked.  
It was a sort of newspaper for heaven. "What? What the hell is this?"  
  
"Huh?" said Venus as she walked over and attempted to peer at the  
screen. "What's up?"  
  
Benten jumped out of her seat and blocked the screen with her  
hands, all eight of them. "It's nothing..." she said nervously.  
  
"Benten? Are you hiding something from me?" asked the blond  
sweetly.  
  
"Um, no?" said the goddess nervously.  
  
"I can tell when you are! Come on, let me see too!" said Venus  
sweetly.  
  
"It's nothing, just one of those embarrassing porn sites. I  
clicked on the wrong link by accident! It's one of those gay things,  
you know, two guys!" said Benten desperately.  
  
"Really? Neat! What's so embarrassing about it? We're love gods  
after all," commented Venus as she shoved Benten aside and sat down in  
front of the screen.  
  
Benten stayed on the floor, and covered her head and ears  
protectively. "Here it comes."  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL!? KURA AND URD REUNITED?! THAT LITTLE HUSSY!  
I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF THEM! HOW DARE HE NOT CALL ME FIRST!?"  
  
"Well, you did lose that bet, and he is her soul mate," commented  
Benten as she peeked up at the scene.  
  
"That was unfair cheating! He's mine and she knows it!" snapped  
the angry goddess as she stood up and clenched her fist.  
  
"Great," said Benten as she hung her head. Venus vanished in a  
burst of golden light. "I guess I'd better warn the poor jerk," she  
said as she disappeared as well.  
  
++++++++++  
"This is it," said Ukyo as she glared up at the wall surrounding  
the home.  
  
"Shampoo ready," snorted the Amazon as she hefted her bonbori over  
her shoulder.  
  
"That harlot shall be punished, then Ranma-samma and I can be  
reunited at last!"  
  
"Not if I get him first," snapped Ukyo.  
  
"Shampoo not wait any more!" said the Amazon as she swung her  
bonbori at the wall.  
  
"Hello! Can I help you?" said a sweet voice that caused all three  
girls to freeze in place.  
  
"Huh?" muttered the trio as they stared at Belldandy. She was  
standing in front of the gate and smiling at them.  
  
"Oh! You must be Kura's friends! He's not here right now! He and  
Urd went to the store to get some things for dinner! Would you like to  
wait for him?"  
  
"Who is..." muttered Kodachi dumbly.  
  
"Shampoo not know any Kura," said the Amazon as the scowl returned  
to her face. "Shampoo here for Airen."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably know him as Ranma," said Belldandy as  
she seemed to remember something suddenly.  
  
"So! He is here!" said Ukyo angrily.  
  
"No, not at the moment. He went to the store with Urd. He told me  
you might stop by though. Would you like to come in and wait? It's no  
problem really." Belldandy simply smiled at them again and cocked her  
head slightly.  
  
The three girls looked at one another and blinked.  
  
"Sure. I guess," said Ukyo dumbly.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Mara growled as she watched the scene for a moment. "What the heck  
are those three doing here?" She snorted in disgust, Kura hadn't been  
alone since he arrived, making it difficult for her to get close. She  
had a feeling an opportunity would present itself soon though. "I've  
just got to wait. Those three are radiating a lot of anger, maybe  
something will give me my chance?" She chuckled to herself and moved a  
little deeper into the shadows. "I'll make sure Kura makes the right  
choice this time, or I should say, the wrong one."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ranma and Urd looked up at the sky for a moment, both of them had  
bags of groceries in their arms as they walked along.  
  
"I don't see how I got drafted into this," muttered Urd irritably.  
  
"Come on, you know you just wanted to get some time alone,"  
commented Ranma lazily.  
  
"Jeez, you aren't as romantic as I remember you," commented Urd  
lazily.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said the boy irritably. "I ain't  
all there yet! Give me a little time!"  
  
"Whatever," snorted Urd in seeming disinterest. The truth was, she  
was enjoying teasing him, perhaps a little too much. "I'll just have  
to make sure that I reward him when we get back," she thought to  
herself with a slight smirk.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: Hell on Earth?  
  
  
  



	10. Rain[Part 10]

Rain  
  
Part 10  
  
Hell on Earth?  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ranma opened the gate to the Morisato home and walked in, Urd was  
strolling along just behind him, with a rather smug looking smirk on  
her face.  
  
"Hey! I'm back!" he called.  
  
Raiden walked by calmly, with Fujin beside him. "You'd best run  
now."  
  
"Huh?" said the boy in confusion. He blinked and looked down too  
see Kodachi clinging to Fujin's back. "Oh man," he grumbled irritably.  
  
"Ranma-samma!" said the love struck girl, she then blinked and  
noticed the third 'Ranma' that had just arrived.  
  
"To think, I would find three such wonderful examples of manliness  
in my life! Come to me, my trio of Nubian Gods!" cried the girl as she  
attempted too embrace all three of them at the same time.  
  
"Japanese Gods actually," commented Raiden with a small frown as  
he moved out of range with Ranma.  
  
"How many?" muttered Ranma irritably.  
  
"Airen!"  
  
"Ranchan!" said two familiar voices as Ukyo and Shampoo rushed  
onto the scene.  
  
"Oh boy," grumbled Ranma as he hung his head.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" snapped Ukyo. "It's been days!"  
  
"Aiya! Airen no tell Shampoo where go! Very bad!" agreed the  
Amazon.  
  
"That's because I didn't want any of you to know," replied the boy  
irritably.  
  
"Why the hell not? Surely you could have told me at least!"  
snapped Ukyo as she pulled her giant spatula off of her back and  
glared at him.  
  
"Do you remember what happened to my house the last time I moved  
out?" said the boy sourly as he looked at them for a moment.  
  
Both girls fell silent. Kodachi was quite pleased with her  
position on Fujin's back, and remained silent. The god didn't seem to  
care, and ignored her presence completely.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to tell the others, but you could have told  
me! I am your fiancee!" countered Ukyo as she returned his glare.  
  
"I wanted some peace for a while. I knew it was only a matter of  
time until you found out. After all, here you are," replied the boy  
with a small shrug. "How much did she charge you anyway?"  
  
Shampoo blinked and looked at him for a moment. "Is free this  
time."  
  
Ranma looked slightly surprised, and shrugged his shoulders.  
"That's weird."  
  
"So when were you planning on letting us know about this?" snapped  
Ukyo.  
  
"Um. Never?" said the boy nervously.  
  
"What?" snapped Ukyo and Shampoo in unison.  
  
"Ranchan, you've got some explaining to do," said Ukyo as she  
cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Spatula girl right," agreed Shampoo angrily.  
  
"Well, I was planning on coming to see you both later actually and  
explain everything," said Ranma with a small sigh. "Come on." He  
motioned for them to follow and walked into the home.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
A few moments later, he sat with his two brothers at his sides,  
preventing Ukyo and Shampoo from taking the positions they had wanted.  
The two girls sat opposite them, and simply glared at the trio.  
Kodachi was still attached to Fujin, who was starting to look annoyed  
with her.  
  
"Well, to start off, these two guys are my brothers. Raiden, and  
Fujin," said Ranma as he introduced them.  
  
"You've got brothers?" said Ukyo in shock.  
  
"Yes he does," said Raiden with a rather odd looking smirk.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know Ranma," said Ukyo coolly as  
she stared at the pair for a moment.  
  
"We don't know anyone named Ranma," said Fujin calmly. "His name  
is Kura."  
  
"What?" said the girls in shock.  
  
"Genma Saotome, and Nodoka Saotome, are not my parents," said  
Ranma.  
  
"Panda man not Airen's father!?" gasped Shampoo.  
  
"Nope," replied Raiden.  
  
"Ha! I knew it!" said Ukyo cheerfully.  
  
"That means I am not bound by any promise or deal that Genma  
made," said Ranma with a slightly sorrowful frown.  
  
Ukyo smiled for a moment longer, until the boy's words sunk in.  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Your engagement too him, is invalid," said Raiden with a smug  
looking grin. Ranma elbowed him in the ribs and frowned at him  
angrily.  
  
Ukyo simply sat in silence, and said nothing. "But..."  
  
"I'm sorry Ukyo, I can't," he said with a slight shake of his  
head.  
  
"But you said I was the cute one! You loved me damn it!" she said  
as she jumped up.  
  
"When did I ever say I loved you?" asked Ranma calmly. "When did I  
ever tell any of you that I loved you? Not even Shampoo, or Akane,  
especially not Kodachi." He turned his head too look at the girl and  
noticed that she was still sighing contentedly against his brother's  
back.  
  
"Maybe you didn't say it to me, but I know it's true!" snapped  
Ukyo. "So what if Genma isn't your father! We love each other, right?"  
  
Ranma remained silent, and said nothing.  
  
"Right?" snarled Ukyo as she gave him a look that threatened  
violence.  
  
"No," he said sadly. "Ukyo, I've got other obligations now. I  
can't marry you."  
  
The girl stared at him coldly. "Another engagement?"  
  
"Among other things, long before you were ever born," confirmed  
Ranma.  
  
"Who is she?" snapped Ukyo angrily. "I'll show her who's the real  
fiancee! Don't worry Ranchan, I'll save you from..."  
  
"If you lay a hand on her..." snarled Ranma as he jumped up and  
glared at the girl.  
  
"What?" gasped Ukyo in shock.  
  
"Ha, ha! Spatula girl get dumped!" said Shampoo cheerfully.  
  
"Heh, you're next," said Fujin as he gave her a cold smile.  
  
Ranma slapped him on the back of his head and frowned.  
  
"What?" he said in confusion.  
  
"Shampoo no can be dumped, Amazon law not care about other  
fiancee. Shampoo marry Ranma, er...Kura. Is not choice."  
  
"That comes to the second part of why he can't marry either of  
you," said Raiden as he looked at them for a moment and restrained his  
smile. "Kura isn't human."  
  
Both girls stared at him dumbly.  
  
"What? Is this some kind of joke?" snapped Ukyo.  
  
"Shampoo not amused!"  
  
"Your amusement is of no concern to us, we are above your laws   
Shampoo of Joketzuko," said Fujin coldly. "We are the three storms, and   
the laws of men do not apply to us."  
  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" cried Ukyo angrily.  
  
"Perhaps I can help with that," said Urd as she walked into the   
room.  
  
"Urd...I..." said Ranma as he glanced at the girls for a moment   
and backed away.  
  
"It's all right Kura, I can handle this," said the goddess as she   
sat down.  
  
"Who you is?" snorted Shampoo.  
  
"I am Kura's fiancee, I am Urd, Goddess of the Past," said the   
woman with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Goddess?" said Shampoo dumbly.  
  
"Yeah, right. Tell us another one. This is getting old Ranchan,   
why don't you just come back with us..."  
  
"She isn't joking. Don't call me Ranchan, my name is Kura Okami,   
God of Rain," said the boy in reply.  
  
"What?" said Ukyo and Shampoo in shock.  
  
Kodachi seemed to fade out of her pleasure and stared at the boy   
for a moment. "Kura Okami?"  
  
"I have been engaged to Urd since before time started. A few years  
later, I died in a battle against the god of evil, Amatsu Mikaboshi.  
Sixteen years ago, I was reborn and hidden away as Ranma Saotome. My  
memories were sealed away to protect others and myself. Now, I am  
remembering my old life, and I have too cut all ties too my old one."  
  
"So, you see, you can't be with him anymore. Even if I wasn't here,   
it would end now," said Urd sympathetically.  
  
Shampoo and Ukyo looked at the woman for a moment, and then back  
to each other again.  
  
"What have you done to my Ranchan? You witch?" said Ukyo as she   
jumped up and attacked.  
  
"Aiya! Shampoo kill!" snarled the Amazon.  
  
Urd started to raise her hand and mutter under her breath as she  
backed away from the pair.  
  
Kura was in front of her in an instant, a cold stare in his eyes   
as he blocked both strikes and touched each girl in the center of her chest.  
The pair were thrown away, and landed on the ground roughly.  
  
"Ranchan?" muttered Ukyo dumbly.  
  
"Aiya!" gasped Shampoo.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I just saved your lives," said the   
boy as he turned a small frown towards Urd.  
  
She backed away and lowered her hands, glaring at the two girls   
for a moment.  
  
"Urd, let me handle this," he said gently.  
  
She nodded and turned away. "Fine."  
  
The girls looked ready to attack again, and stood to their feet.  
  
"I won't let you take him away like that!" snapped Ukyo.  
  
"Fujin, don't hurt them," said Kura.  
  
The demon god nodded and raised his hand. Both of the angry girls   
were thrown into the wall, and held there by an impossibly strong wind.  
  
"Let us go! You bastards! I don't know what you did to my Ranchan,  
but..."  
  
Ranma stepped forward, unaffected by the winds. "They didn't do  
anything. Calm down, right now," he said firmly. "Whether you believe  
me or not, it ends now. I can't have you two spending the rest of your  
lives like this. Please," he pleaded with them and grasped their  
shoulders. The winds died down, and they were released.  
  
"Ranchan?" muttered Ukyo dumbly. She began to shake and clutched  
his arm. Tears started to flow down her face.  
  
Shampoo frowned and stood against the wall. "Being god not matter,  
law still says Shampoo marry."  
  
"Do you really think your tribe will be stupid enough to move   
against the will of the gods for your sake?" said Raiden with a small snort.  
  
Shampoo glared at him. "Shampoo know so."  
  
"I suppose I'll have fun destroying them then," commented Fujin.  
  
Raiden nodded cheerfully. "It's been so long since we've had to wipe  
out upstart villages. I'm looking forward too it."  
  
The Amazon stared at the pair in shock. "You not underestimate Amazon  
strength."  
  
"How could I do that? I know exactly how strong you are, after all,  
I've killed enough of you in the past," said the demon god coldly.  
  
A bolt of lightening struck the ground just outside the room, and Ukyo  
and Shampoo stared at it in horror. The god's eyes began to glow  
slightly as he smiled at them and crossed his arms.  
  
Kodachi stood in front of Ranma, absolute adoration in her eyes.  
"Kura-sama! Is it true? Are you a god?"  
  
He blinked and nodded, without even realizing what he was doing.  
  
"At last! A man truly worth of the name Kuno! My brother cannot  
question your bloodline any longer! We shall be together! There is  
nothing to stand between us!" She latched onto him and he simply stood  
there, struggling to remove her arms from his body.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out! I ain't marrying you!" he cried.  
  
"Kura-sama! At last we will be together for all time! Come and  
take these lips of mine!" said the girl excitedly as she attempted to kiss  
him. Ranma grit his teeth and cried out in alarm. Kodachi simply  
stared in shock as her beloved changed into a puddle of water in her  
arms, and then moved across the floor to a nearby wall. He reappeared  
and clutched his chest while leaning against the wall.  
  
"Man, that was close!"  
  
Fujin snorted as she clutched him, moving to the next 'Ranma'   
within her line of sight. "You could help me you know."  
  
"It seems you have this under control," said Nodoka as she   
appeared in the room and looked around for a moment.  
  
"Yamma-chan? What are you doing here?" said Kura as he noticed   
her. He blushed and looked confused, it had felt weird calling his mother  
that.  
  
"Kura-san, I have come for the Amazon," said the woman cheerfully.  
"It's nice of you to call me that again. I got tired of being your  
mother, it was really strange hearing you call me that." She blushed  
and looked away from him.  
  
"Yeah, well. Feeling's mutual imotochan," grumbled Kura as he   
looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Imotochan?" said Ukyo dumbly.  
  
"Yes, Kura is my older brother," said the goddess calmly.  
  
"Mrs. Saotome?" said the girl in shock. She turned back towards   
Kura again and frowned. "You were raised by your little sister?"  
  
"Better than having one of these idiots as my father," said Kura   
as he jerked his thumb back towards Fujin and Raiden.  
  
"What want with Shampoo?" snapped the Amazon as she glared at the  
woman.  
  
"I've come to take you back to your great grandmother. She's waiting  
for you, so that you may return to China," said the woman cheerfully.  
  
"You lie! Great grandmother not give up on Ranma!" snarled the girl.  
  
"I thought this might happen," muttered Yamma with a small frown.  
"Look child, you've lost. Give up. I have favored your tribe for  
almost three thousand years now. If I were to change my attitude, you  
would die out in a few years. Your great grandmother has revoked the  
kiss, and you are too return home now, with your new husband."  
  
Shampoo blinked. "Husband?"  
  
"Yes, she is to marry Mousse," said the goddess to Kura's   
questioning gaze. "It will retain her honor, and keep her family   
in good status with the tribe."  
  
"Shampoo rather die!" snapped the Amazon as she backed away in   
terror.  
  
"That's up to you," said Yamma with a small shrug. "Come now,   
you have lost child. Your tribe will no longer support this hunt."  
  
Shampoo frowned and glanced from Kura to Yamma for a moment.   
"BAD!" she screamed and rushed out into the yard, jumping over the wall   
and into the streets.  
  
"Oh dear," muttered the Goddess with a small frown. "Oh well. I  
tried." She gave a small shrug and sat down at the table. "What of  
this one?"  
  
Ukyo was sitting with her shoulders slumped down, she had a   
rather dead look in her eyes as she sat there.  
  
"I'll...deal with it," said Kura with a light smile on his face.   
"I'd still like to be friends Ucchan."  
  
She looked up at him and frowned. "I hate you." Her entire body  
trembled as she cried openly and glared at him.  
  
He reacted as if he'd been slapped, and turned away. "I..."  
  
"Kura! You have to get out of here!" said a new voice.  
  
The god looked up and blinked for a moment. "Benten?"  
  
"She knows!" said the goddess desperately.  
  
"She?" he muttered for a moment.  
  
"We'll see you later bro," said Fujin as he grabbed Raiden by   
the arm and quickly vacated the area.  
  
"Run you idiot!" snapped Benten as she slapped him with several   
of her arms, snapping him out of his stupor.  
  
"KURA OKAMI! GET YOUR CUTE BEHIND OUT HERE NOW!" said an angry  
sounding female voice.  
  
"Um...is that?"  
  
"I'm too late," said Benten as she moved away from him.  
  
"Venus? What are you doing here?" said Kura as he walked out  
obliviously and looked at the blond goddess. She was floating in the  
air, and glaring down at him angrily.  
  
"So! It is you!" she snarled. "How dare you! How dare you not   
call me! Everyone thought you were dead for all time! You've got some   
nerve showing up now and not calling your girlfriend or anything!" She  
thrust her hands down at him, and a golden energy beam slammed into  
the ground at his feet.  
  
"Huh? Girlfriend!?" muttered Kura dumbly.  
  
"That's right!" snapped Venus.  
  
"She's gonna kill him again!" said Benten as she peered out the   
door and watched.  
  
Yamma strolled out into the yard fearlessly and scowled at the  
goddess. "Stop it right now!"  
  
Venus turned her gaze at the goddess for a moment. "You little   
brat! You knew about this and didn't tell me?" she seethed.  
  
Yamma stood firmly for a moment, and then burst into tears. "Wahhh!   
I wasn't allowed to say anything it anyone! I swear! I wasn't the one  
who told Urd about him! She found him by accident!"  
  
Kura blinked and looked at the goddesses in confusion. It was  
extremely weird seeing his mother for the last sixteen years in that  
position. She was clutching at Venus's feet, and begging for  
forgiveness.  
  
"You were always my favorite!" said Yamma desperately. "Forgive me!"  
  
"I suppose, since your apology was so sincere..." said Venus with a  
light smirk on her face. She turned towards Kura and scowled again.  
"Now, it's your turn."  
  
"The hell!" snapped the god. "All this time, and you still don't   
have a backbone, Yamma?"  
  
"Well...I..." muttered the Goddess in embarrassment.  
  
"Now, what makes you think that I owe you an apology?" said Kura   
as he returned the goddess's glare.  
  
"What? Millions of years, and you never said anything to me!"   
snapped Venus.  
  
"Sorry, I was busy being dead," he replied with a snort.  
  
"That's no excuse!" snapped Venus as she blasted another beam of   
light at him. This time, he caught it in the chest. His eyes seemed to glaze  
over, and he jumped into the air, taking the goddess into his arms and  
kissing her deeply.  
  
Venus smiled as the kiss broke. "That's more like it."  
  
"Damn it! I told you about doing that too me!" snapped Kura as he  
pushed her away.  
  
"Come on, you know you like it," she teased. A smaller beam shot   
from her finger, and the process was repeated again.  
  
"Damn it Venus! Stop it!" he snapped.  
  
"All right! Venus Love Me Chain!" cried the goddess as a chain of  
hearts appeared in her hand and wrapped around his body. "Now you're  
mine."  
  
Kura struggled, but his body was moving without him. His hands   
reached up and grabbed her chest.  
  
"Ooh! Not so hard Kura!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" snapped a familiar   
voice from behind him.  
  
"Uh oh," muttered Kura.  
  
Urd was floating in the air behind him, her power forming in her   
hands as she watched the scene.  
  
"We were making out. What does it look like?" said Venus casually.  
"Down there," she commanded to Kura.  
  
The god gasped in shocked horror as his hand went under her skirt.   
"Oh man."  
  
"Hohohohohoho! Don't worry my love! The Black Rose shall rescue   
you from these harradins!"  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"You'd think he'd have learned by now," commented Fujin as they  
hid behind the roof of the home and watched.  
  
"What's going on?" muttered Keiichi as he tried to get  
comfortable. It was difficult too lie down flat with his breasts in  
his way.  
  
"Kura is about to get himself killed again," said Raiden.  
  
"Should we help him?" asked Skuld with an uncertain look on her  
face.  
  
"Oh goodness no!" exclaimed Belldandy.  
  
"But! We'll die!" said Fujin at the same time.  
  
"She's making him do all that stuff though," pointed out Keiichi.  
  
"Urd doesn't care, just watch and stay low," said Raiden with a  
cheerful smile. "Don't worry, they probably won't kill him."  
  
"Probably?" said Keiichi fearfully.  
  
"Is he dead yet?" asked Benten as she joined the group.  
  
"I wish I could have done more for him, but Venus is really mean!"  
said Yamma as she moved up next to her.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kura wasn't sure what was going on, but he was in a lot of pain.  
Overhead, the two goddesses were dueling it out. Throwing power at one  
another, and doing a lot of collateral damage too the yard in the  
process. He crawled away, still smoking from Urd's first attack. "I  
gotta get the hell out of here!" He glanced over and noticed that  
Kodachi was lying prone on the ground still, she had been taken out  
early on in the battle, and had yet to move. Luckily, she hadn't   
been killed.  
  
"Psst! This way!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Mara?" muttered the god as he crawled under the back porch and  
found her lying there.  
  
"Hiya, Kura, in another mess I see," she said with a small wink.  
  
"Yeah, well..." he muttered irritably as he looked away and  
blushed.  
  
"Brings back memories doesn't it?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it does," he said with a slightly wistful smile.  
"You shouldn't be here though."  
  
"Come on. I'm just visiting. Say, doesn't that hurt?" She pointed  
at his back, and noticed it was still smoking.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll kiss it and make it better," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Don't you start now," he muttered angrily.  
  
"It was a joke, come on," she said as she pouted cutely and rolled  
over onto her back.  
  
"Let me ask you something," she said as she gave him a sidelong  
glance.  
  
"What is it?" he replied as he looked out and watched the two  
goddesses duel.  
  
"Do you really want to go back to that? I mean, that whole mess  
all over again?" she looked up and pointed at the pair.  
  
"Yeah," he said with a sly looking grin on his face. "Believe it  
or not, I never really left it. It's a pain sometimes, but I have a  
blast most of the time. I think that's why I chose the life of Ranma  
Saotome."  
  
"It could end up like what happened too that Kuonji girl. I can  
still feel her anger," said the demoness coldly.  
  
"Benten was like that for a while, if you remember," said Kura  
with a small shrug. "She thinks I'm the end all and be all of her  
life. She'll learn otherwise, and look back on this fondly. I have  
faith in her."  
  
"I doubt that," replied Mara with a frown. She hadn't expected  
that answer from him.  
  
"It's your job to doubt that. That's why we can't be together. I  
know what you're trying to do Mara; I won't go back with you. There's  
nothing you can say to change my mind."  
  
"It's also my job to try," she countered coldly.  
  
"I know," he said with another shrug.  
  
"Kura, I don't want to go through this again. Please, come with  
me."  
  
"Again?" he muttered in confusion.  
  
"Don't be so stupid. Do you have any idea how much energy a  
rebirth like yours takes? No matter how much he loves you, he wouldn't  
do it without a reason," she said as she glared at him. "Please, just  
come back with me and forget about all this!"  
  
"If I was reborn for a reason, I intend to fulfill it. I can't  
take something like being born again, and throw it in his face.  
Mara..."  
  
"Don't even bother asking Kura," she replied with a small frown.  
  
"Right. I almost forgot," he said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Well, if I'm fated to die again, I guess I'd better enjoy myself  
now," he said as he crawled back out and left her there.  
  
She glared at him as he moved away, and bit her lip. "Damn."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Venus and Urd were sitting next too each other, both looking  
rather beaten and charred.  
  
"Keep your hands off of him," grumbled Urd.  
  
"Ha! Like you can stop me," retorted Venus.  
  
"Haven't you two had enough yet?" snorted Kura as he sat across  
from them with a scowl on your face. "I don't care if you fight, but  
do you have to keep dragging me into it?"  
  
"This is about you!" snapped Urd.  
  
"Yeah! You're mine, and she knows it!" replied Venus.  
  
"Stop that!" cried the god as he pulled them apart. They were  
trying to beat each other into submission again.  
  
Keiichi walked up to the trio and set down a box of tools. He  
crossed his arms over his breasts and frowned at them. His shoe  
tapping on the ground.  
  
"What is it?" said Venus in irritation.  
  
Keiichi pointed at the back yard and frowned.  
  
The two goddesses looked at the mess they had made. There were  
holes in the outer wall, and broken branches lying around among the  
holes created by the blast.  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" snapped Venus.  
  
"Keiichi, this had better be a joke," muttered Urd.  
  
"Don't look at me, it wasn't my idea," replied the boy.  
  
Belldandy appeared behind him, a scowl on her face told them  
everything. "And no magic," she said firmly.  
  
The two goddesses hung their heads and picked up the tools.  
  
"Well, that turned out well," said Yamma cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the help," commented Kura as he gave her a small  
glance.  
  
She hung her head and sighed. "Sorry."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  



	11. Rain[Part 11]

Rain  
  
Part 12  
  
Beginning of the end.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kura Okami sighed; he had just woken up from a rather interesting  
ordeal. Venus had decided to move into the Morisato home as well, much  
to the distress of Keiichi. The preceding night had been interesting  
to say the least, involving Venus and Urd's attempts to persuade him  
into going into their room for the night.  
  
He'd ended up in Skuld's room, with Raiden, Fujin, and Keiichi.  
Venus had tossed the unfortunate boy out of his own room. Sleeping  
arrangements had been interesting over the past few days, as scenes  
like the preceding night were becoming the norm.  
  
He sat down across from the two goddesses and frowned as he looked  
at them, neither one had slept in days. They were beaten and dirty,  
scheming against one another rather than sleeping. The pair was  
glaring at each other hatefully as best they could. It was difficult,  
because they were trying to stay up.  
  
"Are they still at it?" muttered Skuld as she walked into the room  
and stared at them for a moment.  
  
"Good morning Skuld!" said Belldandy as she turned away from the  
stove for a moment. She was used to scenes like this, and was ignoring  
her sister and her rival.  
  
"This is getting old. Why don't you both just go to sleep?" said  
Kura as he sipped at a mug of coffee.  
  
"I will, if you go with me!" said Venus as sweetly as she could.  
She looked almost drunk she was so tired.  
  
"No way! He's mine!" cried Urd as she clutched him by his arm  
weakly.  
  
Kura shook his head and stood up, taking both women into his arms  
at the same time. He promptly tossed them both over his shoulders in a  
fireman's carry. "That's it. I've had enough of this. You're both  
going to bed."  
  
"I don wanna!" muttered Urd irritably.  
  
Venus was too busy clutching at Kura's behind to care.  
  
"Hey! Leggo!" cried Urd as she pulled at her hands angrily.  
  
Keiichi entered the kitchen next and watched the scene in  
confusion. "What's going on?"  
  
"Kura's putting them to bed, it's been almost a week now," said  
Belldandy with a slightly worried frown.  
  
"I don't know why he's even bothering, they're just going to do it  
again as soon as they wake up," commented Skuld lazily.  
  
"They'll calm down in a few weeks," said Fujin as he walked into  
the room and sat down across from Skuld at the table.  
  
"Morning, is Kura still alive?" asked Raiden as he strolled into  
the room as well.  
  
"Yeah," said Fujin as he lifted up a newspaper. He then frowned  
and put it back down. "I hate these human newspapers, you have to turn  
the pages yourself."  
  
"It's not so bad," said Belldandy cheerfully as she stirred one of  
the pots for a moment.  
  
Skuld looked at Raiden and smiled. "Are you doing anything today?"  
  
"Probably not," grumbled the god irritably as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Good! You can help me then!" she exclaimed. "I need a good power  
source."  
  
He frowned and turned his head towards her for a moment. "I'm just  
a battery to you aren't I?"  
  
"Of course! What else would I want you for?" said the young  
goddess as she stood up and grabbed his arm.  
  
He allowed himself to be pulled away and sighed. "Just watch where  
you stick those wires this time, all right?  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"Kura? Are you going somewhere?" asked Urd as she saw the god  
putting on his shirt.  
  
"I'm going to school," he said calmly.  
  
"What? Why?" she said in mild surprise.  
  
"Because not being here is the only way to make sure you two get  
some sleep. I don't want to see either one of you around there  
either," he said with a small frown.  
  
Urd frowned and put her head back onto her futon. "Why bother  
going to school though?"  
  
"Well, I want to see how my friends are doing since I've been  
gone," he said with a small shrug.  
  
Urd nodded and passed out finally.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Ranma?" muttered Akane in shock as she saw a familiar figure  
walking through the gates of Furinkan.  
  
"Hey Akane," said the god cheerfully as he waved at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she snapped angrily as she crossed her  
arms over her chest and frowned.  
  
"Checking up on things," he glanced around and saw a familiar  
scene. The sports teams were sprawled out across the yard, unconscious  
and beaten. "Man. I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.  
  
"Started this again have they?" he muttered as he tapped one of  
the defeated students with his foot.  
  
"What's it to you?" snorted the girl angrily as she turned her  
back on him.  
  
"Nothing I suppose," he replied with a small shrug. "See ya  
around."  
  
Akane blinked and turned to see him walking away. "Ranma! You  
jerk!"  
  
"Now what?" he said as he turned to face her again. "And stop  
calling me Ranma, it isn't my name."  
  
"You aren't going to do anything at all?" she said.  
  
"You don't want my help," he said in reply. "Besides, you could  
take these idiots blindfolded with everything you've been through over  
the past year."  
  
Akane blinked and nodded dumbly. "Um...yeah..."  
  
"Don't sweat it. Just hurt a couple of em more than normal and  
they'll get the idea. They aren't Kuno after all," he said as he  
continued to walk away.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Ukyo angrily as he  
walked into the room.  
  
Everyone in the class turned to stare at her in shock.  
  
"Going to class?" said the boy as he stared at her for a moment.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve coming her after what you did!" snarled  
the girl.  
  
"What? Jeez, you mortals are never happy," muttered Kura as he  
frowned at her. "Look, I did you a favor, do you realize how much  
being married to me would have sucked?"  
  
Ukyo blinked at him. "What?"  
  
"What? Did you think I'd just settle down and run your little  
restaurant with you? Come on Ucchan don't be stupid. I've got  
responsibilities now. I'd disappear for years at a time, I'll never  
get old, and you'd be alone with your Okonomiyaki restaurant most of  
the time. Plus, our kids, if we were even allowed to have any, would  
be those heroic types. You know, super important destinies and stuff.  
Trust me, that really sucks."  
  
The girl blinked at him, everyone in the room was staring at the  
scene in confusion, not understanding a word of what he was saying.  
  
Ukyo was now sitting down at her desk with her head hung. Her eyes  
were unreadable, and she simply sat silently.  
  
Akane ignored the both of them, her usual expression of  
frustration easily readable.  
  
After a moment, Hinako walked into the room.  
  
Kura settled in for a nice long nap.  
  
+++++++++  
  
After about twenty minutes into the class, Hinako noticed Ranma  
was sleeping. "Mr. Saotome!"  
  
The boy said nothing, not even trying to disguise his slumber. His  
head was rolled back, and his arms and legs sprawled out as he slept  
rather noisily.  
  
Hinako raised the coin and pointed at him. "Happo fifty yen  
satsu!"  
  
She was promptly soaked as a stream of water squirted her in the  
face from the center of her coin.  
  
She blinked and stared at the offending coin dumbly. "What?"  
  
Everyone in the class was staring at her.  
  
"Happo fifty yen satsu!" Once again, nothing more than a squirt of  
water.  
  
The boy sat up and glared at her irritably. "Cut it out. That  
doesn't work on me anymore." He rolled his head back and went back to  
sleep once again.  
  
Hinako looked close to tears. She rushed out of the room crying.  
  
Akane stood over him and frowned. "Ranma! That was mean!"  
  
"My name is Kura, and it isn't my fault that doesn't work on me  
anymore. She's just lucky she didn't try to drain Raiden."  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" snapped the angry girl as she  
glared at him.  
  
"Take a nap. It's relaxing," he replied calmly.  
  
"You jerk!" snapped Akane as she attempted to punt him out of his  
seat. He jumped away deftly and landed in front of the class.  
  
"All right! All right! Jeez!" He scratched his head and picked up  
Hinako's book. "I'll do it then."  
  
Everyone in the class just about fell out of their seats as he  
began to write on the board in perfect looking English. He paused and  
looked at one of the words for a moment and frowned. "No, that's  
French...hmmm..." He erased the word and replaced it with the proper  
English word.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Wahhh! My punishment doesn't work any more! That delinquent  
Saotome...! Wahhhh!" Hinako cried, clinging Principal Kuno's leg.  
  
He frowned at her sadly and a single tear fell down his cheek.  
"Don't worry Keiki, da big Kahuna know just what to do!"  
  
"You...you do?" gasped the little girl joyously.  
  
"Ya! You be gettin de bowl cut, and den be feelin all betta!"  
  
The pair jumped away from each other, Hinako pointing her coin at  
him, and him with his barber's shears held at the ready. After a  
moment, Principal Kuno seemed to reconsider. "Or, we could just go and  
be punishin dat bad keiki!"  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"He's got to be making this up," muttered Daisuke in confusion.  
  
"What the heck is a 'preposition'?" agreed Hiroshi as he flipped  
through the pages of his English book and frowned.  
  
Kura was talking as he wrote on the board. Explaining the sentence,  
"Most female pandas, tend to enjoy China in the spring."  
  
The entire class had lost him about ten minutes before, if not  
sooner.  
  
It was about this point that Principal Kuno burst into the room.  
"Ranma Saotome! You is bein de bad keiki!" He paused when he saw the  
boy staring hat him, still writing on the board.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hinako stared at him dumbly for a moment. "What do you think  
you're doing?"  
  
"Teaching the English class," he replied with a small frown. "Like  
you're supposed to be doing right now."  
  
"You speak English?" said the teacher dumbly.  
  
"Of course I do. I was on a ten-year training voyage. Most  
countries don't speak Japanese. There's almost always someone who  
speaks English though. How else did you think I passed your class when  
I slept through it every day?"  
  
Hinako blushed. "That's no excuse!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I sleep? I already know all of this," he said with  
a small frown. "I can just pull anything I need to know from the  
Yggdrasil system."  
  
"I think we be needin de buzz cut," said Kuno as his patience finally  
gave out. He started to move towards Kura, but stopped when he  
suddenly became soaking wet.  
  
"Cool off," snorted Kura. There was a small rain cloud over the  
principal's head, and it was pouring down on him.  
  
"How you be doin dis?" said the principal as he looked up and put  
his hand into the cloud.  
  
"If you don't go away right now, I'll make sure your office is in  
monsoon season for the next six weeks," said Kura as he glared at the  
man.  
  
The principal hung his head and walked away, the cloud following  
just over his head.  
  
"Give me that!" snapped Hinako as she snatched the chalk away from  
the god's hand. She turned to stare at the board for a moment as he  
sat back down.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
A half-hour later, Hinako was still staring at the board. It was a  
complicated mess of brackets, phrases, and side notes. There were  
tears running down her eyes as she stared at it. "There has to be a  
mistake here somewhere...there just has to be..."  
  
The bell rang for lunch, and the class stood up and began to  
wander away.  
  
Kura walked up behind Hinako and picked up a piece of chalk. He  
put a period at the end of his example sentence and chuckled to  
himself. "Oops, I forgot." He placed the chalk down and turned towards  
Hinako. She was shaking with anger. "What?"  
  
"You know English better than I do?!" she screamed.  
  
"Probably," he replied with a small shrug.  
  
She blinked, and looked down at the book in her hands for a  
moment. "Um...do you think you could tutor me then?"  
  
That took him by surprise and he chuckled for a moment. "Well, I  
would, but Urd and Venus would probably kill the both of us."  
  
"Oh, thanks anyway," muttered the teacher as she sat down at her  
desk and sighed.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Kuno," muttered Kura as the boy swung his boken at him angrily.  
  
"I have heard that you have destroyed my pigtailed goddess! I  
shall never forgive you for this offence!" roared the boy angrily.  
  
"Who told you that?" asked the god with a small frown on his face.  
  
"These words were spoken to me by none other than Nabiki Tendo!"  
said the boy as he slashed at him again.  
  
"Figures," grumbled Kura as he dodged lazily.  
  
"Vile demon!" said Kuno as he grew more frustrated.  
  
"God," replied Kura lazily.  
  
This caused the kendoist to pause. "Pardon?"  
  
"I said I'm a god, not a demon," said Kura calmly.  
  
"Base lies!" snarled Kuno angrily.  
  
"Actually, I'm not allowed to lie," said the god as he sidestepped  
the strike. "Not directly anyway."  
  
"Ranma Saotome! You would have me believe that you are a god, and  
not a dark sorcerer! Such foolishness!" snapped Kuno angrily.  
  
"My name isn't Ranma Saotome, it's Kura Okami," replied the boy  
lazily as he caught the boken to prevent the enraged Kuno from cutting  
an innocent bystander. "You should be more careful, you almost hit  
this guy."  
  
"I shall free Akane Tendo from your clutches, and avenge the  
pigtailed girl!"  
  
"But, I already broke up with Akane," said Kura.  
  
Kuno stopped completely. "What is this? Can it be true? You have  
released Akane Tendo from your clutches at last?!"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," said Kura with a small nod.  
  
"Weep for joy! At last Akane Tendo, we can be together forever!"  
cried Kuno as he rushed away.  
  
Kura watched him go and smirked. "That should be the end of him  
for me."  
  
Nabiki walked up to him and frowned. "Really?"  
  
"What's he got to bother me about?" replied the god with a small  
shrug.  
  
"He'll still be trying to avenge the pigtailed goddess," said  
Nabiki as she glanced in the direction he had gone in.  
  
"I doubt it, out of sight out of mind. He'll be so busy with  
Akane, that he'll forget about her almost completely," said the god  
with a small shrug.  
  
"What about her?" said Nabiki with a cold looking stare.  
  
"This was your handiwork, don't look at me," he replied with a  
small shrug.  
  
"What?" gasped the girl in shock.  
  
"Don't play stupid Nabiki. Have you forgotten what I am already?"  
  
"You didn't used to be this smart," she said coldly.  
  
"Remembering eons of memories makes you wiser, and smarter," he  
said with a small shrug. "Plus the fact that I'm in tune with the  
Ultimate Force now."  
  
"What's that?" she said as she glared at him.  
  
"Think of it as the program that keeps the universe running," said  
Kura with a slight smirk.  
  
"You should have more faith in me, I wouldn't be doing this if I  
didn't think it would work out for the best."  
  
"The best? Like having her marry Kuno and then go on a murdering  
spree?"  
  
"In the process making a National hero out of the man who shoots  
her, and idolizing him to a little boy who will one day save countless  
more?" replied Kura calmly.  
  
"What?" gasped Nabiki in shock.  
  
"Now, that man will live in quiet obscurity," said Kura with a  
small frown. "Do you realize how many people are going to die because  
of what I did?"  
  
She shook her head and stepped away from him.  
  
"It's best that you never do know. All I can say is this, your  
sister's life cost more than you can imagine," he smiled at her and  
stuck his hands in his pockets. "My sister told you about that did  
she?"  
  
"Sister?" muttered Nabiki in confusion.  
  
"Nodoka Saotome, Yamma no Kami, take your pick," he said with a  
small shrug.  
  
"She's your sister?" gasped the girl in shock.  
  
"Yup," replied Kura with a small shrug.  
  
"She didn't tell us about that part," muttered Nabiki hatefully.  
  
"Yeah well, it wouldn't be worth it to go back and change things  
now," replied Kura with a small shrug. "It's too hard to change the  
past. Plus we'd have to erase her memory exactly at the point she was  
replaced in order to be sure everything went as it was supposed too."  
  
"What about free will? Is that a load of crap or what?" snapped  
Nabiki.  
  
"No, but Father is the Almighty. He already knows what you're  
going to do. It's kinda hurts if you think about it too hard, but it's  
best to just forget about it. You can choose, but he already knows  
what you're going to choose, so in a way you do...and you also kinda  
don't."  
  
"Oh, muttered the girl with a small frown as she turned away."  
  
"Nabiki," called Kura.  
  
"What?" she said as she turned to look at him.  
  
"He does care, as bad as it seems sometimes. You just have to  
remember, that he cares about more than just your feelings. There's a  
whole universe out there."  
  
She blinked and turned away without a word.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kura was on his way home that afternoon when he paused and leaned  
against the wall. "How long are you going to follow me Mara?"  
  
"Damn," she muttered as she walked out and stood next to him.  
  
"You never were very good at sneaking around," commented the god  
lazily. "Did you want something? Or were you just sent to keep an eye  
on me today?"  
  
She turned her head away from him and blushed. "Just keeping tabs.  
You know, temptation and all that."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he said with a small shrug.  
  
"You never put me to bed that way," she grumbled as she glared at  
him.  
  
"Oh please, I've had to dump you off at the entrance to hell more  
times than I can count."  
  
Mara blinked and stared at him for a moment. "I don't..."  
  
"Of course you don't remember. You were smashed," said Kura with a  
small chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, well..." she frowned and turned her head away in  
embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Kura as he waved it off. "I wish we  
could be friends again, Mara. I really do."  
  
"We can be," she pleaded.  
  
"No, we can't," he replied with a light smile. "You know that as  
well as I do."  
  
"I've come to give you one more chance," she said as she pleaded  
with him with her eyes.  
  
"It's always the last offer," he said with a small chuckle. "Kura,  
this is the last time! I won't offer this again, Kura!" He pat her on  
the back and started to walk away. "You demon's sound like used car  
salesmen."  
  
Mara frowned and vanished into the shadows. "I meant it this time  
Kura. Goodbye, it was nice having you around again. Even if it was  
only for a few days."  



	12. Rain[Part 12]

Rain  
  
Part 12  
  
The End of Ranma Saotome.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kura Okami, god of rain, and defender of the heavens, that was who  
he was now. He stood on the roof of the Morisato home, staring out  
over the city silently.  
  
It was early morning, and after the disastrous attempt at school  
life again the previous day, he had decided not to return again.  
  
"Kura?" said a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
He turned and smiled at the woman floating in the sky above him.  
She was dressed in a shining robe that sparkled brightly, despite the  
dim fog that shrouded the sleepy burg. "Hello Amaterasu."  
  
"I've come to give this to you," she said as she held a small box  
out.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he accepted the small wooden box and  
flipped it over in his hands a few times.  
  
"The end of Ranma Saotome," she told him.  
  
"What?" said the god as he looked at her in confusion.  
  
"These are the last of your sealed memories," she said with a  
small smile on her face.  
  
"In...a box?" he muttered as he looked down at it.  
  
"Father has a thing for symbolism," she replied with a small  
shrug.  
  
"I remember a lot, can't think of what could be in here," he said  
as he looked down at the simple wooden frame for a moment.  
  
"Your death, battles fought long ago. These are your pain Kura,  
it's time you remembered what being a god truly is."  
  
"And all the way at the bottom, a little bit of hope, right?" he  
said with a wistful looking smile.  
  
"Pandora's box," she said with a small nod.  
  
"It's him isn't it? That's why I'm here," said the god as he  
stared out at the endless expanse of rooftops.  
  
"Most likely," said the goddess.  
  
"I'm just glad I got to see what I was fighting for, all those  
eons ago," he said as he looked out over the rooftops again.  
  
"I'll leave you alone with that, it's only for you," she said as  
she vanished from in front of him.  
  
"Right," he said as he looked down at it and lifted the lid. "Just  
for me huh?"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Kura floated in the sky, the last remaining god. "You bastards."  
He looked to be about sixteen years old. His eye was covered by a  
black eye patch, hiding the scarred remains of one of his eyes. He was  
dressed in a simple brown clothing, and had his hair tied into a  
ponytail behind his head. Before him, a gigantic red demon, and a  
black demon with a large sack over his shoulder glared at him coolly.  
  
The two demon things leered at him, chuckling to themselves as the  
circled him slowly.  
  
"What are you going to do god?" said Fujin coldly.  
  
"Die, that's what he'll do," answered Raiden.  
  
"I won't let you!" said Kura as his power flared around his body.  
Water began to fall from the dark clouds overhead.  
  
"Heh, what's he going to do? Wet us?" said Raiden with a dark  
chuckle.  
  
"Come little rain god, your fate is sealed," said Fujin as he  
slowly moved towards him.  
  
"No! If I'm going to die, I'm gonna take you with me!" snarled  
Kura angrily as he rushed the demons head on.  
  
"Fool!" snarled Raiden as he thrust his claws forward. Power shot  
from his fingertips, slamming into the smaller god's body.  
  
"I will not..." said Kura in pain.  
  
Fujin appeared beside him and a strong gust of wind tossed the  
young god aside. "Never...I won't lose..." said Kura as he managed to  
right himself and turned to face the pair again.  
  
The rain in the sky became ice, and slowly shifted forms into  
razor sharp spikes.  
  
The two demons laughed, the lethal shower bouncing off their thick  
skin as if it was just ice cubes.  
  
"You can never defeat us," said Raiden calmly as he raised his  
claws again. His eyes began to glow a cold blue as he bared his fangs.  
  
"Then I'll die trying," replied Kura angrily as he rushed forward  
once again.  
  
Raiden and Fujin both blasted him, each using his own power to  
drive the god back.  
  
Kura continued forward, pushing against the assault. His body was  
beaten and burning, and he was bleeding from almost everywhere.  
  
"Die demons!" snarled the god as a blue light formed around his  
body.  
  
Both of the beasts gasped in shock as they were enveloped in a  
wave of blue power. They could feel their skin freezing over, and the  
water being pulled from their bodies.  
  
The flash ended, and Kura simply floated, staring at the two dried  
out husks. He chuckled, and plummeted down out of the sky.  
  
When he landed on the rocks below, he simply stared up, and felt  
his life force leaving his body. The last parts of his soul were  
floating away.  
  
The two demons were standing on either side of him, cold frowns on  
their faces.  
  
"You have lost god," said Fujin.  
  
"It is time to end this," agreed Raiden.  
  
Both of them had oddly respectful tones as they approached him.  
  
"While I still live, I will fight," snarled Kura as he raised his  
head to stare at them. His arm slowly rose up, a ball of light forming  
in his palm. It was sickly though, and flickered in and out of  
existence.  
  
"You have impressed me," said Fujin with a small nod. "Perhaps you  
do not need to die?"  
  
Kura snarled at him, still trying to complete his attack.  
  
"Young god, do not throw your life away. Join us, become our  
brother, we will revive you. Together, our power will not be rivaled  
in all the heavens!" said Raiden as he stared down at the god.  
  
"I'll never join you," muttered Kura painfully, the ball of light  
in his hand flared for a moment. "I'll be your brother, if you join  
me." It was a joke really, something he hadn't really thought about  
saying.  
  
Raiden and Fujin looked at one another for a moment. Not saying a  
word. They then burst into laughter, a cold and cruel sounding thing.  
  
"Benten, I'm...sorry..." muttered Kura as he began to fade away,  
not even having the strength to hold up his head and arm any longer.  
  
"Very well young god. We accept your offer," said Raiden.  
  
"Wha?" muttered the god weakly, not even able to convey his  
surprise.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Why? I came back for you!" cried Kura in as he looked at the  
eight armed goddess in shocked horror.  
  
Benten frowned at him, glaring hatefully into his eyes. "You  
brought them here. I will not forgive you for that."  
  
"But...I love..."  
  
"Silence! Look at you! The blood of our enemy now flows through  
your veins! You were weak!" snapped the angry goddess as she stared at  
him coldly. "My line, shall not be tainted by the blood of demons."  
  
Kura merely fell to his knees, staring at her in shock. He could  
not even speak.  
  
"Our engagement is over Kura Okami. Father himself has allowed me  
this privilege," said the Goddess as she turned her head away from him  
in shame. She gave him a final sorrowful stare, and began to cry  
openly as she rushed away.  
  
"Benten!" cried Kura as he attempted to stand and move after her.  
His legs gave out, and he slumped to the ground. "No. Why?"  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Kura looked up from where he was seated, he was working on  
maintaining a long bow beneath a large tree. "Who the hell are you?  
What do you want?" snapped Kura as he turned to face the young goddess  
who had approached him.  
  
She had shoulder length white hair, and was built rather well for  
her age. She looked to be about fourteen years old.  
  
"Come on, don't be like that," said the young goddess sweetly.  
  
"I don't need anyone's company," he said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you don't, but I do," she replied with a small snort  
as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Fine, see if I care," he snorted as he continued to work.  
  
"I'm Urd. You're Kura right?"  
  
"That's right," he replied.  
  
"I think you're lying. You can get in trouble for that," she said  
as she looked out across the field that spread out before them. She  
kicked her legs out and relaxed.  
  
"What?" said Kura as he blinked and looked at her.  
  
"You really do need company," she said as she grinned back at him.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Urd had pulled Kura along on a shopping trip. He crossed his arms  
and frowned as he glanced around himself. There were no other gods in  
the shopping district. "Why the hell am I here?" he muttered to  
himself irritably.  
  
Several of the goddesses were looking at him oddly. He had a  
reputation for being somewhat of a grouch, especially when dealing  
with goddesses. It was a most unusual sight to find someone as  
cheerful and young as Urd dragging him around.  
  
"I'm going in here. Wait for me?" said the young Goddess as she  
tapped him in the forehead to catch his attention.  
  
"Why should I?" he replied curtly.  
  
"Because you like me. Now stay put," she said as she hopped into a  
nearby store.  
  
"I do not!" he snapped as he crossed his arms, and waited for her.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Kura Okami," said another female voice. Urd had  
not been gone ten seconds when she approached.  
  
She was a little older, with long blonde hair and a sort of  
swagger to her walk.  
  
"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" he snapped irritably as  
he glared at her.  
  
"My name is Venus. I am the Goddess of Love," she said sweetly.  
  
"What's that too me?" he snorted in reply.  
  
"Nothing. I was wondering if you'd mind helping me out here? I  
seem to have lost something."  
  
"So?" he replied.  
  
"I want you to help me find it," she said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm waiting for someone," he said with a slight waver in his  
voice as he looked away from her. He had yet to uncross his arms.  
  
"It should be around here somewhere though," she said sweetly.  
  
"Fine. What the hell is it?" he grumbled as he finally looked at  
her.  
  
"My heart. I think you've found it too," she said as she grabbed  
his arm.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he muttered in  
confusion.  
  
"Well, I'm throwing myself at you," she said with a small shrug.  
She stepped back and removed her robe, revealing her nude body. "See?"  
  
No one in the shopping center seemed to care about the display,  
and Venus latched onto his arm again. Kura was frozen in a sort of  
shocked horror. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get laid," she said with a small amount of annoyance in  
her voice.  
  
"But...I..." stammered the god as he tried to pry her grip from  
her arm.  
  
Urd walked out of the store, and blinked. "Venus! What the hell do  
you think you're doing?"  
  
"Stealing your boyfriend?" she said sweetly.  
  
"I am not her boyfriend!" snapped Kura.  
  
"Even better! Come on honey! Let's go back to my place for a  
while?" said Venus as she bat her eyes at him.  
  
"No! We're going back to my place!" snapped Urd as she grabbed his  
arm and began to pull him in the other direction.  
  
Within moments, Kura was standing with a rather bored look on his  
face as the goddesses pulled on him from either side. "I'm not going  
over to anyone's place today."  
  
"Yes you are! Mine!" snapped Venus.  
  
"No way! He's coming with me!" retorted Urd. "And then we're going  
to have hot and wild sex! You tramp!"  
  
Kura sighed. "This is going to be a long day."  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Urd," said Kura with a small nod.  
  
"What the heck do you want?" snapped the goddess. She looked to be  
about sixteen now, and the look the pair was giving one another was  
not friendly.  
  
"I couldn't talk him out of it," said Kura as he sat down next to  
her.  
  
"So we're stuck like this? Soul mates with someone we hate?" she  
muttered under her breath.  
  
"I don't hate you, Urd," said Kura as he glanced at her for a  
moment.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't love you," she replied with a small shrug.  
  
"We've been over this," he said with a small nod.  
  
"Whatever," snorted Urd as she stood up and walked away.  
  
Kura merely sat on the steps of the Almighty's office and sighed.  
"Great."  
  
Urd paused, and turned to face him again. Glancing at him for a  
moment. She smiled to herself, and then shook her head. "Stop it Urd.  
We've been down that road before."  
  
On the steps, Kura looked up and frowned as Venus stood in front  
of him. "Hey handsome."  
  
"What do you want, Venus?" he muttered.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the baths with me?"  
she said cheerfully.  
  
"No he doesn't!" snarled Urd as she appeared next to the pair and  
shoved Kura aside.  
  
"I want him to tell me!" snorted the blond in retort.  
  
"He doesn't have to!" snapped Urd.  
  
"Humph! What does it matter to you! You don't like him!" said  
Venus with a rather proud looking smirk on her face.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm going to let a tramp like you get her claws  
into him!" retorted Urd.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop? I'm going home," said Kura as he walked  
away.  
  
The two goddesses looked up at him and blinked, forgetting about  
the argument finally.  
  
The stepped away from each other, and walked away with out a word.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"What?" gasped Urd as she looked at the group of gods and  
goddesses.  
  
Amaterasu stopped the march as the young goddess rushed into the  
group and shoved the men aside. She stopped in front of Kura and  
shoved him out of the formation.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she snapped.  
  
"Amatsu Mikaboshi is going to assault heaven," replied the boy  
calmly as he took her by her arms and moved her aside. "We have to  
stop him."  
  
"No! You can't go!" she snapped angrily.  
  
"I have to go. Urd, please," he said as she gently moved her  
aside.  
  
"You'll die!" she cried as she rushed in front of him again.  
  
"Maybe," he said with a small nod.  
  
"I won't let you go!" she said as she pushed him back again.  
  
"Urd. Don't," he said as he shook his head and started back  
towards the crowd.  
  
"Don't do this to me! I know something awful is going to happen to  
you!" cried Urd as she grabbed him from behind.  
  
"I'll be fine," he said with a small smile as he looked back at  
her. "Don't worry."  
  
"You...Kura! I can't lose you!" she said as she clutched him even  
tighter. "Damn you! Don't make me say it!"  
  
"Urd, I have to go, please..." he said as gently as he could.  
  
"No! I love you! Stay here with me!" she screamed suddenly.  
  
Everyone in the entire group blinked in surprise at the  
announcement.  
  
He turned to face Urd and smiled at her, brushing the tears away  
from her face for a moment. "I know."  
  
"Kura. Leave us," said Amaterasu firmly as she motioned for the  
march to start again.  
  
"I'm sorry Urd, but I have to go. I can't leave my brothers alone  
to face this. Please," he said as he looked down at her.  
  
She shuddered, and clutched his chest. "When you get back..."  
  
"You'll be the first to know," he said with a small nod. He kissed  
her forehead and rushed away to catch up to the rest of the war gods.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
The gigantic black dragon roared in rage as it continued to cut  
through the forces of the gods. The gates of heaven only a few hundred  
feet away from it. Hordes of lesser demons awaited the opening of the  
gates a short distance behind it.  
  
"No!" Amaterasu slashed at a few of the beasts that were within  
rage with her katana. "How much more time does he need?"  
  
"The seal is not yet ready," said Raiden as he blasted at the  
dragon god with enormous bolts of lightening.  
  
Fujin frowned as he assaulted the beast as well. "We aren't going  
to make it. Once he gets through those gates, there's no stopping  
him."  
  
"Then we'll die with honor, and meet our loved ones on the next  
plane," said Amaterasu coldly as she raised her katana high over her  
head.  
  
Kura looked back at the gates, and then back to his brothers and  
the goddess. They were all that remained between the gates and the  
demon horde. He took a final look back at heaven, and frowned to  
himself. "Urd." He moved forward, the rain descending from above  
growing in intensity suddenly.  
  
"What are you doing?" snapped Raiden.  
  
"Tell Urd, I'm sorry," said Kura as he rushed forward.  
  
The giant dragon opened his mouth, flames forming in the back of  
his throat as he rushed towards the last of his opposition.  
  
Kura dove forward, shoving his fist forward as he launched himself  
into the demon's jaws. A blast of ice, shot from his outstretched  
hand, cooling the flames in an instant.  
  
Amatsu Mikaboshi closed his jaws, and turned towards the three  
remaining gods. It raised its head into the sky, and roared in  
triumph.  
  
"No!" cried Fujin as he stared at the scene in horror.  
  
"Kura!" cried Raiden as he attacked again.  
  
"Wait! What is that?" cried Amaterasu as she pointed at the  
thing's belly with her blade.  
  
Amatsu Mikaboshi's scream of triumph, had changed into a roar of  
pain. A blue light was forming in the thing's belly, and its body was  
slowly beginning to ice over.  
  
"Kura!" gasped Fujin as he stared at the scene in awe.  
  
The god of evil lurched forward, unable to move it's body as it  
froze almost completely. It moved its neck pathetically, screeching  
angrily from time to time.  
  
After about a minute, a low rumble started in the sky above.  
  
"The seal!" cried Amaterasu as she stepped back from the demons.  
  
A bolt of power, millions of times stronger than any lightening  
bolt blasted down from above.  
  
Amatsu Mikaboshi could only give a painful scream of rage as he  
was cast from the heavens in a blast of power. The flames of hell rose  
up and swallowed him as the porthole to the realm opened below him,  
the demon horde with him was also consumed by the vortex, and then,  
only silence.  
  
The trio of surviving gods merely watched the scene coldly. None  
of them spoke as they turned back towards the gates of heaven.  
  
When the reached them, a crowd of gods was waiting for them in  
silence. There was no cheering, or rejoicing about the heavens being  
saved. Their victory had come at a high cost. Out of almost a hundred  
and fifty gods, only three had returned.  
  
Urd rushed up to the trio from within the crowd. They paused and  
looked at her for a moment, not saying a word. They didn't have too.  
  
Urd turned away, tears in her eyes as she rushed off into heaven  
alone.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Kura sat up and gasped for breath. He was lying on the rooftop of  
the Morisato home, and staring forward at the sky.  
  
"What? I'm..." he shook his head, clearing away the fog that had  
formed there.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
About a half-hour later, he walked back into the home and sat down  
with Raiden and Fujin. The pair were lounging about lazily in front of  
the television.  
  
"So. You got the box?" asked Fujin calmly.  
  
"Yeah," he replied with a short nod.  
  
"Welcome back then," said Raiden.  
  
Belldandy entered the room with a slightly worried frown on her  
face. "Kura. There's a phone call for you."  
  
The god blinked and stood up. "Huh? For me?"  
  
He walked into the next room and took the receiver from her hand  
with a small nod of thanks. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Kura. I'd like to speak with you," said a very familiar  
voice.  
  
"Father?" he muttered dumbly.  
  
"That's right. We have some things to discuss."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The Almighty hung up rather abruptly, leaving him standing there  
in confusion.  
  
"Will you be leaving?" asked Belldandy cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, let the others know where I'm at will you?" he said as he  
walked outside. A small shower of rain started, and he vanished into a  
puddle that formed on the ground.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kura stood in front of the desk nervously. "Um. You wanted to see  
me?"  
  
"It's nice to have you back, Kura," said the Almighty as he looked  
down at the young god for a moment.  
  
"Um, thank you father..."  
  
"However, we've hit a snag," said Kami-sama as he interrupted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The engagements are taken care of, most of them dishonorable  
greed on the part of Genma Saotome. Since he wasn't your father, you  
aren't bound by them."  
  
"That's good to know," said Kura with a slightly relieved sigh.  
  
"However, there is this..." A small video screen flickered to life  
off to their right.  
  
A young Ranma Saotome, and Ukyo Kuonji were sitting around what  
appeared to be a jug of Okonomiyaki sauce.  
  
"Ranchan. You promise to take care of me forever?" asked the young  
Ukyo.  
  
"Sure! You bet!" said the young Ranma.  
  
"Uh oh," muttered Kura under his breath.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Ukyo as she glared at  
Kura and Urd. The both of them were standing in her doorway and  
looking at the floor sheepishly.  
  
"Um. I have to stay here now," said Kura.  
  
"Where he goes I go," said Urd with a small shrug.  
  
"What? The hell you are! Get out!" snapped Ukyo angrily.  
  
"I can't," said Kura without looking up at her. "I'm not allowed  
too."  
  
Ukyo paused and looked at him for a moment. "What do you mean?  
This is my place, and I say you can't stay."  
  
"Remember when we were little, and you made me promise to always  
take care of you?" said Kura sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah? What of it?" snorted the girl irritably.  
  
"Well, when a god makes a promise, he kinda has to keep it.  
There's nothing I can do about it. If you try to get rid of me, things  
'll start happening to keep me around..."  
  
"What?" said Ukyo dumbly.  
  
"It's the Ultimate Force kid. It makes sure we keep our promises,  
there's no way he can get out of it," said Urd with a small shrug.  
  
"Ultimate force or not, I don't have any room for you! I've  
already got Konatsu here, and..."  
  
Kura handed her a note. "He asked me to give this to you. We met  
him on the way here."  
  
Ukyo blinked, and snatched the letter away. "Dear Ukyo-sama. I'm  
sorry, but I must leave you for a time. It seems my stepsisters have  
grown very ill, and I must take care of them. Although they were  
cruel, they were my family, and I must attend to this matter. I do not  
know when I might return. Your faithful servant forever. Konatsu."  
  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," muttered Ukyo irritably as  
she glared at the pair.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: The Demon God wakes!  



	13. Rain [Part 13]

Rain  
  
Part 13  
  
Blackness from hell.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kura sighed as he sat in the corner of the Ucchan and stared at  
his one time best friend lazily. His head was resting in his arm and  
he watched the customers come and go. "Because I don't work for you, I  
just take care of you. That's why," he replied casually. "I'm not  
Konatsu, and I'm not Ranma anymore. Don't expect me to act like them."  
  
"What? You're not freeloading off of me buddy!" snapped Ukyo  
angrily.  
  
"I'll keep the store open while you go to school then," he said  
with a small sigh.  
  
Ukyo paused and stared at him for a moment. "You're not going to  
school?"  
  
"Why would I?" he replied with a small shrug. "I already know  
everything I need too. It's not like I'll ever need a job, or have to  
pay rent, or anything."  
  
"Well, still..." grumbled Ukyo with a frown forming on her face.  
  
"This place doesn't even have a proper bath," grumbled Urd as she  
walked out of the bathroom clad in only a towel.  
  
Ukyo choked and her customer's heads turned to stare at the  
goddess as she strolled by and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"What?" muttered Urd in confusion.  
  
"What the heck are you lookin at!?" snapped Kura.  
  
"Put some clothes on!" snapped Ukyo. She turned towards the god  
and frowned. "How long do you have to hang around anyway?"  
  
"Well, I promised to take care of you, so... probably for the rest  
of your life," he replied with a small shrug.  
  
"You know, I would have been so happy with this a few weeks ago,"  
she grumbled irritably as she turned away.  
  
Kura nodded and smiled to himself for a moment. "Yeah. I know."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped as she spun around and  
pulled her baker's peel off of her back.  
  
"It means that my plan failed. I wanted to distance all of you  
from me. Why did you think I've been such a jerk lately?" he said with  
a small sigh as he rubbed his temples for a moment.  
  
Ukyo paused and stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Ukyo, I was reborn for a reason. I don't want any of you getting  
involved, it's very simple," he said with a small shrug. "I can't have  
any of you playing brave and loyal fiancee, coming after me would only  
get you all killed."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" said the girl as she slowly  
lowered her weapon.  
  
"I'd have been subtler about it if I had more time, but I don't. I  
wasn't reborn alone. There's something really nasty coming, and I'm  
going to be the one to fight it. I might not survive, I didn't last  
time," he said with a somewhat haunted look in his eyes.  
  
"That's why you said you didn't love me?" she said quietly. "You  
were worried about me?"  
  
"That's right," he said with a small smirk.  
  
"Hey! What about me you jerk!" snapped Urd as she appeared between  
them. "Are you saying I didn't have anything to do with that?" She was  
still dressed in her towel, and had the full attention of every male  
in the restaurant.  
  
"Well, he is my fiancee," said Ukyo as she glared at him.  
  
"No, he's my husband," retorted Urd.  
  
"Great, another Shampoo," grumbled Ukyo angrily.  
  
"No, she's right Ukyo," replied Kura with a small shrug. "Urd and  
I were married on the day Kami-sama told us we were soul mates."  
  
"What?" gasped the girl in shock as she staggered back for a  
moment. "But...it's till death do us part right? You died! So you've  
parted!"  
  
"Not in this case, most people who get married in heaven are  
already dead Ukyo. The vows are different. It's till the end of  
existence. I still exist, so we're still married," explained Urd with  
a small shrug.  
  
Ukyo growled and glared at her. "Still, what about my honor? I've  
still got that contract..."  
  
"Take it up with the Saotome family. They're the ones who lied,"  
said Kura calmly.  
  
"I can't blame them, they didn't know any better," muttered the  
girl as she hung her head and sat down. It was about then that she  
noticed Urd was still standing beside her with a towel on. "Will you  
get dressed already?"  
  
Urd sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She removed the towel and  
flung it in front of herself, the instant it passed over her she was  
dressed again. "Happy?"  
  
"Show off," grumbled Ukyo as the customers clapped in appreciation  
for the trick.  
  
"She's not very happy about this," said Urd as she watched the  
girl wander off.  
  
"There's nothing I can do. I have to stay here now," replied Kura  
with a small shrug. "I'm not going to start messing with the Ultimate  
Force."  
  
"What about those other girls?" said the goddess as she sat down  
next to him and smirked.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Kura. "Shampoo probably won't bother us, but  
I'm going to be in town now. That means Kodachi won't give up, I'm not  
sure about Akane, but I think she's accepted this. Venus will probably  
be around too."  
  
"That tramp had better keep her hands off you," growled Urd  
angrily.  
  
"Just like old times," muttered Kura as he hung his head and sighed.  
  
"Hi," said a familiar voice. Nodoka Saotome walked into the  
restaurant with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"You!" said Ukyo. "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit my brother," said the woman calmly.  
  
Ukyo seemed to remember something and calmed a bit. "Oh, right.  
Tell me where that deadbeat husband of yours is!"  
  
"Don't worry about him! It'll be ten years before he's even human  
again," said the goddess as she waved the comment off. "He's being  
punished for being such a terrible husband and father."  
  
"What?" said Ukyo dumbly.  
  
Kura blinked and looked up at her for a moment. "Huh? Come to  
think of it...I haven't seen Pop for a while."  
  
"I just sent him to China for about ten years or so, he'll be  
fine. He can't turn back into a man until his punishment is over,"  
said the goddess as she sat down at the counter and smiled at them.  
  
"Um, Kura... are you sure we should be talking about this with all  
these mortals around? Not that I mind, but Belldandy seems to  
think..."  
  
"Are you kidding? This is Nerima," said the god as he chuckled for  
a moment. "Stuff like this is normal around here."  
  
Urd blinked and looked around. Sure enough, other than a few  
people looking at her body, no one seemed to care.  
  
"So, where is the old man anyway?" said Kura as he stood up and moved  
next to his sister.  
  
"Get me a cup of tea would you dear?" said the woman as she looked  
at Ukyo.  
  
The girl merely nodded and put a cup on the counter.  
  
"Anyway, I turned him into a panda and sent him to China," she  
said sweetly.  
  
"Yamma, I know when you're not telling me everything," said Kura  
as he glared at her for a moment.  
  
Yamma merely sipped at her tea. "It's nothing to worry about,  
he'll be fine."  
  
"You're not even a little bit worried?" said Ukyo with a small  
frown.  
  
"Huh? This is Genma Saotome we're talking about here. He used to  
like being a panda remember?"  
  
"Oh," grumbled Ukyo as she looked away.  
  
"He's not enjoying it now," said Yamma cheerfully.  
  
Ukyo frowned at the change in the woman's attitude, she was acting  
so much younger and less formal than usual.  
  
Kura frowned and walked behind the counter with Ukyo. He turned on  
the sink and poured a glass of water on the floor just between himself  
and the girl.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" snapped Ukyo, she blushed suddenly and  
stared at the ground. "Oh my! Is that Mr. Saotome?"  
  
Yamma giggled and peered over the counter. "Yes, he's the one on  
the bottom."  
  
"What?!" said Ukyo as she suddenly turned green.  
  
Kura looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "That's sick."  
  
"Please, you're not the only one who's had to suffer because of  
that moron. I had to be married to him, this is as much for me as it  
is you."  
  
The god blinked and shrugged his shoulders. The puddle they were  
watching the image in dried up in an instant as he turned away.  
  
Ukyo was looking at Yamma with tears in her eyes. "I-I...I love  
you!"  
  
"Why thank you dear," said the woman as she cocked her head and  
smiled warmly.  
  
Raiden walked out of the back of the restaurant with a scowl on  
his face. "I told you I don't do dishes." he was wearing an apron and  
was covered in flour.  
  
"Somebody has to do them," she said as she turned to glare at him  
for a moment.  
  
"Do you have any idea what will happen if I put my hands into that  
water?" said the god with a sour frown. He raised his hands and made  
electricity crackle between them for a moment.  
  
"So let Fujin do them," said Kura with a small shrug.  
  
"He's sweeping the sidewalk right now," said Ukyo.  
  
"How come you don't have to work?" said Raiden as he glared at  
Kura for a moment.  
  
"Cause I'm stuck here, and Urd is married to me. We both have  
legitimate reasons for being here. You two don't," said Kura with a  
small shrug. "If you want to stay, you have to work. It's the rules."  
  
"Konatsu never complained this much," commented Ukyo as she shoved  
a pair of long rubber gloves into the god's chest.  
  
"Thanks," he grumbled as he returned to his work again.  
  
A group of people flew by the window outside with surprised looks  
on their faces, the wall shook with the force of the passing wind as  
they were blown away.  
  
"Damn it! How many times to I have to tell him to use the broom!"  
cried Ukyo as she rushed towards the door.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"It is time," said one of the demons near the front of the horde  
of monsters and devils.  
  
Mara frowned, she was several hundred feet back with her own group  
of minions standing around at her feet. She was dressed in battle  
armor and held a long spear in her hands. "Goodbye Kura." She narrowed  
her eyes as the lake of fire began to boil in front of her and the  
army of hell.  
  
Slowly, a black form rose from the flames and lava, it roared  
triumphantly and reared its gigantic head back. The two red eyes now  
fully opened. It was a giant dragon, hundreds of feet long, the head  
alone the size of a city bus. Flames and molten rock dripped down it's  
scales as it slowly climbed out of the pit and spread it's wings,  
scraping the top of the massive cavern with the tips as it did so. "At  
last! My army is before me, and the heavens await. We shall rain fire  
down upon them, and destroy the forces of heaven at last!"  
  
Spears, swords, pikes, and various other sharp instruments rose  
into the air as the hordes of hell gave out a deafening battle cry.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga Hibiki was lost, that in itself was not unusual. However,  
for the first time in a long while, he didn't have anywhere he really  
wanted to be. He simply wandered, taking in nature and enjoying the  
freedom of having his arm healed at last, and the joy of not being  
cursed any longer.  
  
"Akari," muttered the boy as he stood in the middle of a large  
field and looked down at the photo in his hand for a moment. He paused  
and looked up at the sky again. "Maybe...maybe I should find her?" He  
smirked for a moment and sighed. She'd probably be a little  
disappointed that he lost his curse.  
  
After a long time of simply staring up into the clouds, he sighed  
and adjusted the straps on his backpack. "I guess I've finally got a  
destination."  
  
His smile slowly faded away though, the ground rumbled and he  
staggered for a moment with a look of confusion on his face. "What  
the?"  
  
His mind raced as he fumbled around and attempted to get his  
bearings straight. The earthquake was massive, cracks began to form  
down the center of the field where he stood.  
  
"Damn! What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Why, you're absolutely right," said a voice from behind him.  
  
He spun around and gasped in shock as a woman slowly climbed up  
from one of the crevices that had formed in the ground around him.  
Behind her, deep in the earth, he could see thousands of eyes slowly  
moving towards the surface. "Who?"  
  
Behind him the ground exploded, fire shot up from below and a hail  
of flaming stones pelted the ground. The grass started to burn as a  
column of lava burst forth from the ground. Creatures seemed to ride  
the flames up and cackled madly as the scurried across the fire and  
into the field.  
  
That was when it came, a huge black mass of teeth and scales  
blasted up from the hole. It was long and thin, its body and wings  
tucked at its sides as it seemed to slide into the sky. After a  
moment, it seemed to hang for a moment before it exploded outward,  
stretching its arms, legs, and wings all at once. It roared and  
flipped once in the air, plants died just from coming in contact with  
its shadow.  
  
Ryoga staggered for a moment and looked on in horror as the sun  
began to fade away, leaving only blackness in the sky. "What? Damn  
it...I have to do something!"  
  
"What are you going to do mortal?" said one of the demon things  
that now surrounded him.  
  
Ryoga faced them and clenched his fists, his cold stare making  
them step back for a moment. "I'm going to send you back to hell." A  
sheet of ice formed at his feet and he moved into a combat stance.  
"I've got to get out of here! I don't stand a chance against all of  
them, but maybe if I find Ranma...then we can..." His thoughts were  
cut off as the things started to charge towards him.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Cologne frowned as she saw the sky darken suddenly and turned  
towards Shampoo and Mousse. The two teens were packing their things  
for the return to China.  
  
Shampoo didn't look happy, and she doubted if she would go through  
with marrying Mousse. She had decided not to suggest it, it would be  
better for her to suffer a little bit of dishonor rather than force  
her great granddaughter to suffer like that. She would survive, and  
the tribe would move on. This would mean that Shampoo would not be  
able to serve on the counsel of elders. However, if she acted quickly,  
and prodded the girl correctly, then her Great Great Granddaughter  
might be able to remove that blemish from her family.  
  
Unfortunately, that meant she had to get rid of Mousse somehow.  
  
The boy was oblivious and seemed quite happy with his current  
situation.  
  
Cologne hobbled over to the pair and poked Mousse with her staff.  
"Mousse, I have an important job for you."  
  
"Huh?" said the boy dumbly. "But I..."  
  
"There is a darkness forming in the sky. I feel a strange and  
powerful force in the west. Go and find out what it is, and then  
report back to us." She smirked as he looked up at the sky and  
frowned.  
  
"You're right, I feel something too," he said with a serious nod.  
"Don't worry Shampoo, I'll come back soon."  
  
"Shampoo not care," snorted the girl as she stopped packing and  
turned away from him with her arms crossed.  
  
"But Shampoo! I..." His pleading was stopped as Cologne whacked  
him on the head. "Get moving boy!"  
  
"Right," he muttered as he staggered away.  
  
"This could work out for the best. If Mousse is killed, then  
Shampoo's honor could be restored. After all, it can't be helped that  
her future husband was killed fighting off demons." Cologne smiled to  
herself as she thought of this.  
  
"We not help Mousse?" said Shampoo as she looked at the old woman  
for a moment.  
  
"No child. He is aware of the danger, and the three of us may not  
be any good against this power. It is very strong. It is best if only  
one of us goes at the moment to see how bad this dark power really  
is."  
  
"Shampoo...understand," muttered the girl as she started working  
again.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"What is that?" stammered Nabiki as she looked up at the sky in  
shock.  
  
Akane frowned as she stepped back from the remains of a cinder  
block and watched the blackness spread across the sky. "Ranma?"  
  
"We should go inside," said Soun as he stepped out with them for a  
moment.  
  
"Father! Dinner is almost...Oh my," said Kasumi as she followed  
and stared at the scene in shock.  
  
"But, what is that?" said Akane as she glanced at him for a  
moment.  
  
"Something for the gods to worry about. Come inside Akane,"  
replied Soun with a small frown.  
  
"I feel...cold," muttered Nabiki as she clutched her arms and  
rubbed them.  
  
"Ranma..." said Akane again.  
  
"He doesn't want your help, Akane," said Nabiki as she realized  
what her sister was thinking about.  
  
"I'm a martial artist too!" she snapped at her sister.  
  
"But you're not a god," insisted Nabiki firmly. "You'll only get  
in the way."  
  
"She's right you know," said Happosai as he appeared on the roof  
of the home. He was merely sitting and smoking his pipe. "Leave this  
to us, Akane."  
  
"But, Ranma has always helped me!" said the girl as she looked up  
at him.  
  
"Akane, why do you think he's pushed you away from him?" said the  
old man as he stared at her for a moment.  
  
"What?" she muttered in confusion.  
  
"It's because he knew about this, and he knew that this is exactly  
what you'd do. You are not strong enough to face this," said the old  
man with a small nod.  
  
"I guess...you're right," muttered Akane as she hung her head and  
looked at the grass in the yard. It was quickly wilting away.  
  
Happosai vanished in a small flash of light and left the family  
standing in the yard.  
  
"Come, we should go inside," said Soun as he pulled at Nabiki and  
Kasumi.  
  
"I don't want to disappoint him then," said Akane as she looked at  
her father for a moment.  
  
"Akane?" muttered the man dumbly.  
  
She jumped up and over the wall, leaving her family standing  
there.  
  
"Akane! No!" cried Kasumi as she started after her.  
  
"Idiot!" called Nabiki.  
  
"Wahhhh! My baby! Come back Akane! Come back!" wailed Soun.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"This does not bode well," said Tatewaki Kuno as he stared at the  
sky above him. His boken was firmly clenched in his grip. "I sense a  
great evil about this foul darkness. No doubt the work of the sorcerer  
Ranma Saotome!"  
  
Kodachi frowned at her brother's ranting, but was strangely  
silent. "No doubt my trio of gods go off to defend me from this  
terrible evil!" she thought to herself.  
  
"It is only fitting that such a great warrior as myself go off to  
face this great evil!" called Kuno as he raised his boken into the  
air. A flash of lightning crashed into the ground behind him.  
  
"Fear not, for I, the Black Rose, shall not allow you to face this  
darkness alone my loves!"  
  
"Hey Keiki!" said Principal Kuno as he walked by the pair with a  
surfboard under his arm. It completely ruined their dramatic pose and  
the pair glared at him.  
  
"Tell me madman, where do you venture in this dour time?" said  
Kuno as he pointed his boken at him.  
  
"I is goin to da beach! Mighty big waves in da bad weda!  
Kowabunga!" cried the man as he rushed off with tears of joy in his  
eyes.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"What is that?" cried Venus as she sat upright in bed and stared  
at the wall in front of her. "No! It's..."  
  
"Huh? Wha?" said the boy who emerged from under the sheets near  
her legs. "What's up babe? I thought..."  
  
"Look, Jiro, I've got to go now. I'll call you later...my fiancee  
is in trouble and I've..."  
  
"Fiancee?" muttered the man in confusion. "Hey! But I..."  
  
"Bye!" said Venus as she blew him a small kiss with her fingers  
and ducked out the door.  
  
"But...you forgot your clothes..." muttered the dumbfounded man.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Where is she?" grumbled Benten as she scanned the skyline for a  
moment, each of her eight arms held a weapon of some kind, and she was  
dressed in battle armor. She was also tapping her foot impatiently as  
she waited.  
  
"My power has been blocked," muttered Amaterasu as she stood  
beside the goddess. "I'm not going to wait much longer."  
  
"She'll be here," said Benten with a small scowl.  
  
Venus appeared in front of them with a proud looking grin on her  
face. She was completely nude and covered in sweat. "Hiya!"  
  
"Not you too," muttered Amaterasu in disgust.  
  
"Well, we are love goddesses," said Benten with a small blush  
forming on her face.  
  
Venus reached over and shoved Benten's right breast under the  
goddess's armor as she made her clothing appear on her own body.  
  
A man appeared in the window and blinked as he saw the three women  
standing outside the window. Benten hid six of her arms and smiled at  
him.  
  
"Where are you going starfish?"  
  
"Um...just out for a while. I should be back in a few days or  
so..." said the goddess nervously.  
  
"But, I made you breakfast starfish. I figured we could have some  
breakfast, and then maybe have some...Chad."  
  
"Sorry, gotta go!" said the goddess as she jumped off the roof and  
followed the other two.  
  
"Was it the...food?" called the man as she rushed off.  
  
"No!" called Benten.  
  
"Was it...the pizza delivery job?" prodded the man desperately.  
  
"No, it wasn't the job," said Benten.  
  
"Was it...the Chad?" whined the man.  
  
"It might have been!" called Benten as she finally turned the  
corner and moved out of sight.  
  
"We don't have time for this," snorted Amaterasu.  
  
"Mine was cuter," said Venus with a smirk.  
  
"Can we just go? Infinite evil has come to Earth you know,"  
grumbled Benten.  
  
"Was it the Chad?" asked Amaterasu with a smirk on her face.  
  
Venus looked at her in surprise. "Huh?"  
  
"Of course it was the Chad," said Benten with a smirk of her own.  
  
With that, the goddesses vanished.  
  
++++++++++  
  
"I'm leaving now," said Kura as he stood outside and stared at the  
sky hatefully.  
  
"No!" cried Urd as she moved in front of him. "Don't leave me  
again!"  
  
"We have no choice," said Fujin from his place on the roof.  
  
"Come brother, it won't be an easy battle," said Raiden.  
  
"I'm going with you this time!" snapped Urd.  
  
"If we fail..." said Kura as he grabbed her shoulders and stared  
at her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm going. I  
won't let you leave me behind again."  
  
"Urd, I can't..." said Kura with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Kura, we do not have an army. We need all the help we can get,"  
said Fujin calmly.  
  
"He is right, Belldandy and Skuld will also be there. I have felt  
them, and they are aware," agreed Raiden.  
  
"No! Not Skuld, she's too young! Her powers..."  
  
"Are needed," said Fujin calmly. "You have never seen Amatsu  
Mikaboshi. This is not to be taken lightly."  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going? We've got work to do!"  
snapped Ukyo as she poked her head out the door.  
  
Raiden and Fujin looked at her for a moment and frowned. "Remain  
inside, we will return shortly. If we do not, then prepare to die with  
honor."  
  
With that, the group vanished in a flash of light.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"But Father! She's too young! We can't..." Belldandy went pale as  
she stared at the phone receiver. "No! It can't be...I..." She  
shuddered and tears fell from her face.  
  
"What? What's going on?" said Keiichi fearfully.  
  
"Skuld and I will be leaving for a few days. No matter what  
happens, don't worry," said the goddess as she turned to smile at the  
boy gently, holding in her tears as best as she could.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" he muttered dumbly. "Is something wrong?  
Are you crying?"  
  
"Yes," said the goddess as she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Yet?" said Keiichi with a small frown. "Wait! Tell me what's..."  
He glanced around and hung his head. "Great. Gone already."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
TBC...  
  
Next Time: The Gateway!  



	14. Rain Part 14

Rain  
  
Part 14  
  
The Gateway  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Mousse was in the shadows near the outskirts of Nerima. His training kicked in, as he saw absolutely nothing on the road. That in itself wasn't unusual, save for the fact that time seemed to have stood still. There wasn't even a blade of grass blowing in the wind, and that bothered him. He could hear nothing except the gentle beating of his own heart. "Something isn't natural here," he muttered quietly.   
  
"You're tellin me?" said a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
Mousse whirled around, throwing a hail of weapons at the intruder.  
  
Raiden responded by grabbing one of the chains and running a powerful current of electricity through it, sending the boy to the ground.  
  
"Who's this?" said Urd as she poked the fallen boy with her toes. The rest of the Gods walked up to the scene and looked down at him dumbly.  
  
"His name is Mousse, he's one of those Amazons," said Kura as he knelt down beside him.  
  
"Jumpy isn't he?" muttered Fujin.  
  
"He's still alive at least," grumbled Benten irritably as she looked down at him for a moment.  
  
"Not for long he isn't," commented Amaterasu as she looked at the horizon. "They're still a good way off, but they'll have to come through here."  
  
"Straight for Tokyo," said Belldandy with a worried looking frown.  
  
"No," said Amaterasu coldly. "Amatsu Mikaboshi is smart, he won't waste forces on Earth first. He'll head straight for Heaven, and worry about this place later on."  
  
"The only way for a horde that size to get up there..." said Kura as he looked over his shoulder. "It's still there?" He turned towards the other gods and gave them a questioning gaze.  
  
"Yes. It's sealed, but Amatsu Mikaboshi won't have any trouble breaking the seal," said Amaterasu.  
  
"He's that strong?" muttered Skuld with a worried frown on her face.  
  
"We should meet him there then," said Kura as he turned his own gaze towards the horizon.   
  
"You're going to let him unseal the gate?" gasped Belldandy.  
  
"We don't have much choice. There were a hundred and fifty gods to stop this attack last time. They won't waste forces trying to stop him here either. Our only hope for beating him is to join the main forces above."  
  
"He's right, the Yggdrasil system will be their main objective. That and trying to seal father away somehow," agreed Venus.  
  
Benten and Urd looked at the goddess for a moment.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you're really as dumb as you pretend to be," commented Benten.  
  
"Gee thanks...Hey!"   
  
"We don't have time for this," said Yamma as she moved into the middle of the group.  
  
Mousse started to stir.  
  
"Hey, he's waking up," said Fujin.  
  
Kura paused and looked down at the boy for a moment. "Mousse."  
  
"Saotome," growled the boy painfully as he sat up.  
  
"That isn't my name. What the hell are you doing here?" said Kura coldly.  
  
"I was sent by Cologne, to assess the situation," said the boy as he staggered to his feet.  
  
"Good, now go back and tell her that the entire army of hell is coming this way, and don't come back," said Kura as he turned away.  
  
"What? How dare you!" snapped the boy angrily.  
  
"Don't forget who you're talking too mortal," said Raiden with a dangerous look forming on his face.  
  
"You expect me to just turn back and run?" said the boy. "While you stay here and fight?"  
  
"No, we aren't staying," said Kura calmly. "That would only get us all killed."  
  
"What?" said the boy in confusion.  
  
"Cologne knows exactly what's coming this way," said Yamma with a small frown on her face. "I've watched that hag for almost three hundred years now. She can sense exactly what's over that horizon."  
  
"So, she's trying to get rid of Mousse?" said Venus as she turned to look at the boy.  
  
Mousse realized that all of the gods were giving him strange looks. "What?"  
  
"That old woman sent you here so you'd die," explained Fujin calmly.  
  
"How terrible!" exclaimed Belldandy.  
  
"Sucks to be you," commented Skuld.  
  
"She what?!" cried the boy in a panic.  
  
"There's about ten million demons marching this way over that hill there. You were hiding in the shadows. That's a bad place to be when you're trying to hide from demons," said Raiden calmly. "Go on and get out of here. You won't do any good to anyone if you die here and now."  
  
"You're just going to run away?" said Mousse in shock.  
  
"There's no reinforcements coming here. Staying would only be death. We know exactly where those demons are going," said Amaterasu calmly. "When they get there, we'll be waiting."  
  
"Let me go with you then," said Mousse firmly. "I can't go back now. She'd just send me out again to see when they were getting close."  
  
"He's right you know," said Yamma.  
  
"All right, we'll take him to the gateway. No further than that though. They shouldn't press on beyond that, so if he stays on the other side of the gate from the horde, he should be safe," said Kura.  
  
"He's your problem then Kura," said Amaterasu. "Don't forget who is in charge here."  
  
"I haven't forgotten, Master," replied the god placidly as he bowed his head.  
  
"Master?" said Mousse dumbly as he looked at the woman. He wanted to laugh at his old rival, really he did. The look on the goddess's face told him that he wouldn't last very long if he did.  
  
"Come on," said Amaterasu as she started walking.  
  
"Couldn't you just, ya know, zap us there or something?" asked Mousse.  
  
"We can't waste energy that way," replied Raiden.   
  
"He's right, the horde will be traveling the same way. They'll need time to recharge as well. Traveling up from hell takes a lot of energy," agreed Fujin.  
  
"How long?" asked Mousse nervously.  
  
"Few hours at most," replied Raiden calmly. "The minor demons won't be drained, it's the hell lords who have to recharge. They're the ones who would have opened the gateway."  
  
Mousse nodded nervously. He didn't like this, but going back to the Cat Cafe would only result in Cologne sending him out on another suicide mission. He knew her well enough to believe the gods.   
  
After a few moments of walking, he turned towards Kura. "So, she's your master? What about Happosai? Or your father?"  
  
"Genma Saotome isn't my father, and Happosai is my student," said Kura calmly. "Or he was that is."  
  
"What?" said the boy in shock.  
  
"Happosai was always a poor student, he's distracted easily, and undisciplined," said Kura with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Now, no need to be so harsh," said the old man as he hopped up beside them.  
  
"I should destroy you for treating your own master that way," said Kura as he glared down at the troll.  
  
"Well, it was all in good fun," muttered the old man nervously.  
  
"However, given the chance, I'd do the same thing to her," said the god with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I'm glad you understand," chirped the old man cheerfully.  
  
"As for Genma, that idiot doesn't realize that I've been training him for the past thirteen years or so. I didn't realize it myself until recently."  
  
"Didn't seem that way to me," muttered Mousse.  
  
"It was sort of subconscious really. I'd force him to adapt to my own style while he trained me. Over time, he started to pick up my habits and style, not ever realizing that the style he and Soun had learned from this fool was being overridden."  
  
"So, Kura. What are you going to do after the battle?" said Venus as she walked up and shoved Mousse out of the way rather roughly. She latched onto his arm and smiled at him.  
  
"Not now Venus, this isn't the time," he replied firmly.  
  
"You're assuming we're going to win," said Amaterasu as she glanced back at the young goddess.  
  
"Of course we are, we always win," said the girl with a small shrug. "We're the gods after all."  
  
"Amatsu Mikaboshi was winning until we sealed him away," replied Kura. "There is a very real chance that we might lose this battle."  
  
Skuld looked up at him, she had been walking beside Raiden up to this point. "What?"  
  
"We shouldn't be thinking this way," muttered Belldandy.  
  
"It is best to face reality child. If we fail now, the war between heaven and hell will erupt once again. There will be chaos for eons. That is, if he fails to take heaven this time. We may not be able to seal him away, but still force him back."  
  
"Then you should just kill him then," said Mousse.  
  
"No! We can't do that!" exclaimed Belldandy.  
  
"Why not?" said Yamma. "Mikaboshi, like father, is outside the Doublet System."  
  
"Doublet System?" said Kura in confusion.  
  
"It's a failsafe system to prevent a war like this from happening. If a god kills a demon, then a god dies. The same thing happens in reverse as well."  
  
"So why fight now then?" asked Urd with a frown forming on her face.  
  
"Mikaboshi is the lord of all evil. No demon can resist his will," said Kura. "They'll fight, even knowing it will lead to their own destruction."  
  
"That's right, I'd forgotten that you didn't know about that," said Raiden calmly. "It's possible that you don't have a double Kura."  
  
"I'm not willing to find out if I don't have to," said the god with a frown forming on his face.   
  
"This doesn't look good," muttered Mousse with his head hung low.  
  
"It's not a good situation," replied Amaterasu. "Come on, we're here."  
  
Mousse looked up and blinked. He was looking at a small and ancient looking temple. "What's this?"  
  
"The Gateway," replied Kura. "You mortals have never noticed it before, because until now it was sealed away. It's a doorway to the heavens."  
  
"Shouldn't this be, somewhere else? I mean, there are places a lot more...holy..." said the boy in confusion.  
  
"There are many gates, this one is just the closest," replied Amaterasu.  
  
"There are seven gates spread out across the world, this one is the one Amatsu Mikaboshi chose to invade from."  
  
"Why?" muttered Mousse in confusion.  
  
"Probably because I was reborn here. Demons have a nasty tendency to hold grudges," replied Kura with a small shrug.  
  
"So you're leaving then?" asked Mousse.  
  
"Don't get too happy Mousse," snorted the God casually.  
  
"Right," muttered the boy.  
  
"I suggest you keep heading towards the city," said Amaterasu.  
  
"Good luck," said Mousse as he started walking away.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" asked Benten.  
  
"No," said Kura calmly. "We didn't come here to unseal the gateway."  
  
"What?" said Yamma with a small frown on her face.  
  
"We don't need the gateway to get to heaven, he does. It's better if he wastes his power unsealing it," said Amaterasu as she nodded at her student in approval.  
  
"Right," agreed Kura.   
  
"Why come here at all then?" asked Venus in confusion.  
  
"We're going to strengthen the seal?" asked Benten.  
  
"No, that would be a waste of time and power," said Amaterasu.  
  
"Then why?" asked Yamma.  
  
"We're going to set up a little trap," said Kura calmly.   
  
"What? For Amatsu Mikaboshi?" said Venus.  
  
"That would be pointless," said Amaterasu. "As it would be for any of the demons, however."  
  
"The hoards," said Fujin with a frown forming on his face. "They're weak enough that we can get rid of them all at once, giving us an advantage."  
  
"Not much of one, Mikaboshi rivals father in power," said Kura flatly.  
  
"He's right about that," said Raiden crossly.  
  
"The rest of you go on ahead, Kura and I can handle this," said Amaterasu as she nodded towards her companions. "Meet with the forces that should be waiting at the gates."  
  
Raiden and Fujin nodded, and all the gods vanished in a flash of light.  
  
"One of us has to stay behind," said Kura as he looked at his master for a moment.  
  
"Yes. I..." started the woman.  
  
"No. I'll do it," said Kura as he glanced at her. "You'll be needed to help lead the troops."  
  
"Are you certain?" she asked him coldly.  
  
Kura merely nodded. "Help me set up the spell, and I'll make sure it goes off without a hitch."  
  
"Escape if you can," she said to him as she gave him a hard glare.  
  
"I'll do my best, but you and I know the chances of that," said Kura flatly.  
  
"This is why you wanted the others to leave," she said as she turned towards the growing orange light from the horde on the horizon. It was the burning of any life that they crossed.  
  
"I didn't want Urd to figure out what was going on," he said as he hung his head a little. "I know she won't forgive me if I die again, but..."  
  
"I understand," said the woman as she nodded and raised her hands to begin the spell.   
  
Kura merely did the same and closed his eyes.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Akane ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She moved across a small field outside of Tokyo and paused at the glowing light that began to form on the horizon as the demons approached. "He'll be there." She scowled angrily at the things in the distance. They were still too far for her to see them.  
  
"Akane Tendo," said a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
She spun and gasped as she saw Tatewaki Kuno standing there. He had a sword in his hand, and was wearing armor. "You should not be here. There is danger ahead."  
  
"I know," she said firmly.  
  
"I go to my death," he said quietly as he looked at the horizon. "You need not do the same. I ask you to leave now, so that you might live, and my sacrifice will have meaning."  
  
"I've got to help him," she said as she turned her back to him. Her gi ruffled in the wind as she stood looking at the now setting sun. "You can't stop me."  
  
"I see. Then we shall die, together," he said as he moved up beside her and held out his tachi to her.  
  
Akane looked at him in confusion and grasped the short sword.   
  
"I do not wish you to die this day, Akane Tendo. Perhaps we will survive," he started walking forward again leaving her standing there alone.  
  
She nodded and steeled herself before rushing forward after him.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Ukyo sat alone in the Ucchan. Her head rested in her palms as she stared out the window of the restaurant and frowned. Tears formed in her eyes and fell onto the surface of the grill, evaporating with a small hiss.   
  
"Why am I? That jerk..." She turned in frustration, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. The memory of him reappearing back in front of her after the others had vanished.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
"What do you want? Don't you have somewhere to be?" she snapped angrily as she frowned at him.  
  
"Ukyo, I want you to promise me something," he said to her as he hung his head in shame.  
  
She paused, he looked almost humble. "What?"  
  
"Promise me, than no matter what happens, you won't come after me," he said quietly. His head turned up and his blue eyes paralyzed her for a moment.  
  
"What? You egotistical..."  
  
"Ukyo, promise me. You'll stay here. I know you don't really hate me," he said as he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Why should I?" she asked as she turned away.  
  
"Because if you show up, I'll have to protect you above all else," he said as he forced her to look at him with a gentle push from his hand against her cheek. "I made a promise, and I have to keep it. If you're there, I'll have to defend you, and that could compromise my mission. Please."  
  
She looked at him dumbly. "What?"  
  
"Ukyo, I don't know if you'll ever know what it is I'm going to face right now. I hope you never have to see it for yourself, but if you have a sudden change of heart, or start feeling guilty and come after me. You'll do more harm than good."  
  
She looked away from him. "Why? I'd never..."  
  
"Ukyo, please. I need to know I don't have to worry about that," he said gently.  
  
The girl was flustered beyond belief. She'd never seen him like this. "I promise. I won't come after you."  
  
"Ucchan, please believe me. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, but..."  
  
"But?!" she cried angrily.  
  
"This is that important, please believe that," he said as he looked her in her eyes again.  
  
She nodded and pulled away from him. He smiled again and walked out into the rain. "Maybe we'll meet again one day Ucchan. I hope we do." He vanished into the softly falling rain.  
  
"Ran...chan..." she muttered as she backed away and turned to her work once more.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Kodachi Kuno frowned as she slipped out of the shadows and saw her brother meet up with the Tendo girl. "She is here as well? Most disturbing." Running a hand through her hair she watched their brief exchange and snorted in disgust. "It seems that she is as much into my brother's delusions as he is."  
  
The pair started moving again and she chuckled to herself. "Fools. So, she believes that she can take my Ranma-sama away? I will have all three of my Ranma-samma! That little witch doesn't deserve even one of them!" She pulled out her ribbon and began to bounce along behind the pair, laughing madly. "Don't worry my darling! Kodachi, The Black Rose, is coming to you!"  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Night had fallen, Cologne looked towards the horizon with Shampoo at her side. "They grow nearer."  
  
"Mousse," muttered the young Amazon with a hint of worry in her tone.  
  
"Do not worry child," said Cologne. "Mousse is a fool, but he is a capable warrior."  
  
Shampoo frowned at this and nodded her head. "Shampoo understand."  
  
"Good, it is best if we wait inside," said the old woman as she turned back towards the restaurant.  
  
Shampoo nodded, and followed.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Kura stood waiting patiently as the demons approached. He knew they would be there within the hour. He steeled himself and frowned. That is, until he felt something familiar near to him.  
  
"What the? No! What is she doing here?!" he muttered to himself as he turned and saw Akane Tendo and Tatewaki Kuno moving towards him.  
  
The pair stopped when they saw him.  
  
"So, we meet again, Saotome,"said Kuno with a small nod.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" cried the god angrily as he appeared in front of them. "Go home! Now!"  
  
"I won't leave you alone," said Akane firmly as she glared at him.   
  
"You don't know what you're doing!" he snapped. "Both of you leave! Right now!"  
  
"I will not. I will fight this evil that threatens my home," said Kuno as he looked at the growing orange light in the distance.  
  
"It isn't threatening your home! Leave now!" said Kura as he turned to glare at him.  
  
"I'm staying!" insisted Akane. "I won't let you fight alone!"  
  
"I'm not fighting alone!" said Kura angrily as he threw his hands into the air.  
  
"It is my duty as a samurai to face such evil," said Kuno.  
  
"No. It's my duty! This isn't a battleground! It's a trap, and you two will only get in the way!" said Kura as he frowned at them.  
  
"A trap?" said Akane dumbly.  
  
"This temple is a gateway to heaven," said Kura with a sigh. "The main force is there, where you can't go. You can't help in this battle." He looked at the both of them for a moment. "I'm just here to spring the trap and then I'll escape."  
  
"Take me with you then!" said Akane.  
  
"I can't," said Kura with a small shake of his head. "If you go, there's no coming back."  
  
Akane scowled at him. "I don't care!"  
  
"Akane, no. Just go, please! You're compromising my mission by being here!" he pleaded.   
  
"It is time," said Kuno as he looked over Kura's shoulder.  
  
"No!" gasped the god as he looked at the pair in horror and then saw the hoard approaching them from over a hilltop. "Go now!"  
  
"We will not leave!" snapped Akane.  
  
Kura hung his head and saw that it was too late. "I can't stop you," he said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"It is time to fight," said Kuno firmly as he drew his blade.  
  
"I'm in charge," said Kura firmly as he looked at them. "If you two are going to be here, I can't do anything about that now. Stay out of the horde, stick to the edges and fall back when they approach. If you keep moving to the north, they won't follow you."  
  
The pair looked at him for a moment and he smirked at them. "Earth isn't their objective this time. They're here for this gateway. I'm not trying to stop them, just weaken their forces a bit."  
  
"So that they are weakened when they face the army waiting above," said Kuno with an understanding nod.  
  
"That's right," said Kura with a slightly surprised frown on his face.  
  
"A tactic befitting of Musashi himself," said Kuno.  
  
"If you don't survive, I'll introduce you," said Kura as he stared at the approaching horde.  
  
"You want us to run away?" asked Akane.  
  
"I'm going to try and escape myself," said Kura as he frowned at her. "You'll die needlessly if you don't. Fight what you can, but don't try to take them all out. This isn't Furinkan, Akane."  
  
She scowled and nodded at this reluctantly.  
  
"It's almost time to spring it," said Kura as he noticed them nearing the temple that was a short distance away. "If it looks big, or too human, you're in way over your head. Run as fast as you can. Don't let the weaker ones lull you into a false sense of security, they may let you kill enough of them to draw you in and try to surround you."  
  
"You've done this before?" muttered Kuno in surprise.  
  
"I told you I was a god Kuno," replied the deity as he opened his palm to reveal a tiny cloud. "There's another reason you should stay out of the horde."  
  
"What's that?" asked Akane dumbly.  
  
"This," said the god as he raised his hand. The sky opened up above them, rain pouring down into the horde for a moment. They demons began to scream in pain as the water quickly transformed into razor sharp spikes of ice.  
  
Kuno and Akane gasped.  
  
Kura walked onto the hilltop and frowned as he raised his hands. "Let those who stand before me be destroyed! Return to your prisons demons!" A wall or red light surrounded the gateway, the lesser demons that were inside, or touching it already vanished in tiny balls of flames.  
  
The horde noticed him, and began to swarm towards the group.  
  
"Get ready," said Kura.  
  
Akane drew the tachi and kept the scabbard in her other hand, wielding them as if she had two blades.  
  
Kuno closed his eyes and took up an offensive stance with his sword.  
  
The wall of demons rushed towards them like the waves of the sea.  
  
Akane stepped forward, feeling the heat of the monster's breath as she lashed out with her blade, hacking one of them in two. It screamed painfully and was quickly replaced by two more. They were disgusting creatures, looking like a cross between a rat and a lizard, with humanoid faces and sharp teeth. The creatures laughed and giggled like hyenas.   
  
Kuno strolled forward making massive strokes with his blade, taking dozens of the creatures out in his strokes. "Monsters! You will not fell the Mighty Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"  
  
Kura was in front of the both of them, using ice blades like shiruken as he carved a path through the evil creatures. The shower grew more intense, impaling thousands of the creatures as they swarmed. He looked up and saw the hell lords approaching.  
  
Akane twisted and turned, surrounded on all sides by the things. Her blade working in tandem with the scabbard as she cut a path of destruction. She screamed angrily as she was forced back. Twisting the sword around in her hand and stabbing back to remove one of them from behind her. She spun around and took its head, jumping into the air and further back.  
  
"Kuno!" she cried as she saw him battling nearby. He was covered in blood, not all of it demonic blood either. The things were crawling on him, scratching at his body and face. He didn't seem to notice as he steadily moved back, hacking and slashing with deadly results.  
  
A spear stabbed at her and she gasped. The demons had grown larger, the second wave had hit, and the tiny troll like things were now coming at her with weapons. Stumpy little spears and knives.  
  
She rolled away through the crowd of monsters, knocking a large number of them away as she found herself surrounded.  
  
"Damn you!" she screamed angrily as she took the things limbs away with a furious display of slashes.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" cried a chillingly familiar voice from above them.  
  
Akane gasped as a bouquet of flowers landed at her feet, black roses. She jumped into the air, spears whizzing by her as she twisted in mid air. The flowers exploded below, blanketing the area in a cloud of gas.  
  
She landed on the ground, knocking several of the things away with a few well placed kicks as they tried to spear her in mid air again. "Kodachi!"  
  
The girl was standing just outside the demonic horde, a cruel looking smirk on her face. "Akane Tendo."  
  
"What are you doing here?" muttered the girl as she backhanded one of the things that dove for her from behind.  
  
"I came to claim my Ranma-sama!" said the insane girl with a small chuckle.  
  
Akane ignored the reply and continued to fight. "Damn! Don't you let up?!" she screamed angrily at the monsters as they continued to swarm. She was growing tired and a few slashes and cuts were starting to appear on her body.  
  
She gasped in shock as another rose planted itself in the ground at her feet. She jumped back again just as it exploded, nearly becoming skewered in the process once again. "I don't need your help!" she snapped angrily at the gymnast.   
  
"Help you? My dear girl, I'm trying to be rid of you," said Kodachi cheerfully.   
  
Akane gasped when she realized something, none of the little demons were attacking the girl. "What the?"  
  
"Little witch! I'll never allow you to take my Ranma-sama away!" cried Kodachi as she lashed out with her ribbon, forcing Akane to back away and cut into the horde that was still trying its best to kill her.  
  
"Damn!" she screamed in frustration.  
  
Kodachi laughed madly as she danced among the creatures unharmed, whipping her ribbon around and making jabs at her rival.  
  
"No! You don't know what you're doing! Stop it!" screamed Akane as she jumped towards her.  
  
"I'll finally be rid of you!" snapped Kodachi hatefully.  
  
Akane gave a battle cry as she attempted to use the scabbard to slash at the girl. It was neatly sliced in half by the ribbon. She landed opposite her and was once again swarmed by the tiny demonic creatures. "Damn you!"  
  
"I'll do anything to have my Ranma-sama to myself!" cried the girl.  
  
Akane steeled herself as the gymnast dove for her from the sky. "No! I can't!" she muttered to herself as she clutched the tachi in her hands. She was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Kodachi landed, blanketing the area with her spinning ribbon and cutting the demon horde around Akane to pieces. The shorthaired girl spun to avoid the attack, narrowly missing it as a large portion of her right sleeve was shaved away.  
  
Both of the girls froze suddenly. Akane had her back to Kodachi and her eyes were closed.   
  
The gymnast was merely standing with a smile on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, and blood poured out.  
  
Akane opened her eyes with a horrified look on her face and released the blade's hilt. Kodachi staggered back with the blade stuck in the center of her chest.   
  
"No!" muttered Akane in horror as she staggered back.  
  
The demons backed away and watched as Kodachi continued to move backwards, a shocked look in her eyes. She stopped suddenly and brought her hand up to her cheek. There was a smear of blood on her face now and she looked at her hand in confusion. Slowly, her eyes turned towards the sky.   
  
The shower of ice shards was moving up behind her and she screamed as it consumed her, impaling her thousands of times.  
  
Akane simply looked on in shock as she began to back away from the oncoming shower. She turned and started to sprint towards the crowd of demons that were behind her. Quickly she dove into them, snagging one of the thing's spears as she went.   
  
The things came to life in an instant, screeching madly as they attacked again. She screamed as she continued to sprint towards the end of the battlefield, spinning the spear around her body skillfully as she carved out a path in front of her.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kuno snarled in anger as he continued to slash through the beasts. His blade working as they crawled across his body, latching on to him and slowly forcing him to the ground. Once that happened, it was all over. He staggered to his knees and snorted. "I fight on!" Looking up, he saw a massive set of jaws and teeth moving towards his face.  
  
Then, there was a spray of red.   
  
The kendoist-turned-Samurai blinked. He expected there to be more to death, after all, his face had just been bitten off.  
  
"Are you going to sit there? Or fight!" cried a familiar voice.  
  
"You!" cried Kuno in shock as he realized that the creature that had attempted to take his life was now impaled into the ground with a rather large blade sticking from its neck.  
  
Mousse frowned at him and spread his arms just behind him. "Ranma was right, they won't move too far from here." Two massive blades shot out from his forearms and he pushed his glasses up his nose for a moment. "If we fall back now, we should be able to escape."  
  
"Escape?" muttered Kuno in disgust.  
  
"Dying now would be pointless," said Mousse. "We've done all we can. It's up to those gods now. Who better than to leave this in the hands of the Gods?"  
  
Kuno knocked a few of the beasts away from him and snorted. "So be it. Your words ring true, perhaps we can fight again one day?"  
  
"Not likely," grumbled Mousse in irritation. "While you were busy talking, we were surrounded."  
  
Kuno snorted. "So, shall we die with honor?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
On a jet-black horse that stood ten feet tall, a massive figure shrouded in darkness looked out over the battlefield. The ice bounced harmlessly away from those that stood in the group. Hell lords and class ranked demons. They moved in files towards the temple and stopped just in front of the red wall.  
  
Hild, the figure on the horse hissed angrily. "Dispel that."  
  
The massive dragon lifted its head up from behind her, looking at it for a moment. "No. We have no time for such foolishness. Continue, let the horde be sent back."  
  
"Master? Are you sure?" said one of the demons that stood along beside him in shock.  
  
Mikaboshi roared in anger and bit down on the thing, leaving only his legs behind. "Do not question me again! Forward!" it snarled.  
  
The others continued forward, moving through the barrier unharmed.  
  
Kura stood in front of the gateway with a smirk on his face as he looked up at them. The plan had worked; Mikaboshi was too impatient to waste time getting his horde through.  
  
The rows of demons stopped in front of him as the gates to heaven opened up behind him. Two stone doors that led to a bright white light just behind him.  
  
"So, we meet again," said Mikaboshi as it narrowed its eyes at the god.  
  
"Yes," said the deity calmly.  
  
"A clever trap, you are to be commended," said Hild as she nodded at him. "But far from enough."  
  
"I know," said Kura calmly. He steeled himself and moved into a fighting stance. The sky above him roared angrily.  
  
"You will die!" snarled the angry looking dragon as it slowly stalked forward.  
  
"I was ready to die when I came here, but I'm not ready to give up just yet."  
  
"You cannot stop us from moving forward, you pitiful thing," said Hild coldly.  
  
Kura merely smiled at her, his eyes moved through the ranks and fell on Mara. She was looking at him with a sort of shock on her face. "You should have joined us."  
  
"I'll be destroyed first," he replied to her.  
  
"So be it!" snarled Mikaboshi as he roared and dove for him.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Akane gasped as she lay on the grass. As Ranma had told her, the horde had not followed her very far once she'd started moving away from the temple. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the wind blow across the open field where she was lying. The thunder rumbled in the distance behind her, she could not move anymore from pain and her injuries.  
  
The spear she had stolen was lying on the ground nearby; a patch of brown dead grass surrounded it. The blisters on her hand she had received from using the weapon were still boiling on her hands painfully.  
  
"Ranma..." she whispered to herself.  
  
A sound, slow staggering came to her as she lay there on her back. Her eyes went wide as she jumped to her feet, ignoring the jolt of agony it caused. She reached out her hand, and the spear was once again in her hands despite the pain it caused. She gasped at what she saw before her.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno was still alive, his blood soaked blade was still in his grasp and he panted. His face and hair were covered in blood, and she could still see the scars he had received in battle. He stumbled over too her and fell to his knees. He was grasping his right arm over a particularly nasty wound.  
  
"We made it," she said quietly as she dropped the spear once again.  
  
"Indeed," he said as he nodded at her. He fell onto the ground and rolled over onto his back. "Perhaps I shall rest here for a time."  
  
Akane smiled at him and nodded her head, doing much the same thing. Her smile quickly faded as she remembered who they had left behind. "Ranma...Kura...please be all right."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kura jumped above the massive jaws as they came down for him, the snakelike neck snapped up towards him with its jaws moving towards him at a speed he could not dodge.  
  
He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, waiting for the end.   
  
"Hayashita Shishihoukoudan!" cried a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
The dragon roared as a coat of ice filled his mouth as a ball of white energy slammed into his muzzle.  
  
Kura slammed into the ground rolling over as the beast crushed the ice easily and turned towards the gateway.  
  
"Ryoga?" muttered Kura as he saw a familiar figure walking out of the doorway.  
  
"Huh. Did you really think I'd leave my fate in your hands, Okami?" snorted the boy as he smirked at him and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ryoga! You've got to leave! You'll be killed!" said Ranma as he rushed up to the boy's side. He paused and noticed that the demons were backing away from the boy.  
  
"You're already too late for that, Okami," said Ryoga with a sort of sad smile on his face.  
  
Kura stepped back from him and turned towards the demons.  
  
"What's going on?" he muttered as he saw gods filing out of the gateway and onto the field.  
  
"These cowards wanted to wait for these monsters to come up to us, while you fought down here!" snarled Ryoga as he scowled at the demons. "I won't have it!"  
  
The large group of gods was growing larger and larger; they unsheathed various weapons and started to advance.  
  
Mikaboshi roared, rearing his head back. "Destroy them!"  
  
Both factions rushed forward, colliding midway in front of the gates.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Cologne frowned as she looked off into the horizon from the window of the Cat Cafe. "It has begun."  
  
"What?" muttered Shampoo in confusion. "Shampoo not know what happening."  
  
"The gods and demons have met in battle, it will devastate the world," said Cologne with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Mousse!" gasped Shampoo as she stepped towards the door.  
  
"If Mousse is there, it is already too late Shampoo," said the old woman with a fake sigh. The girl would probably be saddened, but she would get over it soon enough. No one would be the wiser from her little plot to finally rid her family of the annoying boy.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Kura fought hard against the demons before him, a hard punch slammed across his jaw and he was thrown onto his back. "Damn, she hits hard."  
  
Mara frowned at him and slowly stalked forward. "I owe you a lot of pain."  
  
Kura staggered to his feet again and frowned at her. "I said no, and I meant it. You shouldn't have kept pushing!"  
  
Mara snarled at him and kneed him in the groin, forcing him to stagger back and gasp in pain. "Damn!" He coughed for a moment and glared up at her. "You know, I've tried to be nice about this!"  
  
"Wha?" she muttered at the look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm tired of being nice, Mara," he clenched his fist and stood upright.  
  
"Uh-oh," she said as she backed away.  
  
Raiden and Fujin knocked away the demons they were fighting with an almost casual air about them. They floated to his side and frowned at Mara. "Need any help?" asked Fujin.  
  
"I can handle myself, keep an eye on the big guy," said Kura as he nodded towards where Mikaboshi was watching the battle. He and Hild were on a hilltop nearby, watching impassively.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"This battle disgusts me," snarled Mikaboshi angrily. "Not one of the gods has fallen yet! Have you grown so weak?"   
  
Hild looked at him in surprise. "What? We can't kill the gods! We can only hope to beat them back until we can seal them away!"  
  
Mikaboshi turned and narrowed his eyes at her. "If it was anyone else, you would be in my belly by now, Hild. Think carefully, and explain this to me."  
  
The demoness swallowed and shifted from her place on her mount, edging away from him. "The Doublet System!" she muttered.  
  
"What is this, 'Doublet System' you speak of?" hissed the dragon.  
  
"If we kill one of the gods, one of us dies," said Hild fearfully. "The same goes for if they kill one of us! It's a safeguard against war!"  
  
"I see," said the dragon with an icy tone to his voice.  
  
"We have not lost yet, Master," she said with the confidence returning to her voice.  
  
"No, we have not," agreed the dragon. "And Hild?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked him.  
  
"Goodbye Hild," replied the dragon as he bit her in half.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Kura paused as Amaterasu suddenly froze in place. "Wha?" she muttered in horror as she fell to her knees.  
  
"Master!" cried Kura as he dropped Mara to the ground. The demoness was flinching as he raised his arm into the air to strike her.   
  
All the gods and demons paused and turned to the scene. Amaterasu was lying on the ground, dead. "No!" muttered Kura as he lifted up her head and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Kura!" cried a voice from overhead. "We've got serious trouble!" said Raiden as he landed beside his brother and lifted him forcefully away from the goddess's body.  
  
Fujin landed beside him as well.   
  
"What?" said Ranma sadly.  
  
"Look," said Raiden as he pointed up towards the great evil dragon.  
  
Somewhere in the crowd, another god fell from an unseen foe. The demons and gods all backed away from him.  
  
Disturbed whispering started among the crowd as they all turned to see Amatsu Mikaboshi chasing down his own generals, and snap them up into his massive jaws.  
  
"No!" cried someone nearby in horror.  
  
The demons began to back away, moving into the crowd of gods as their master began to slaughter his own kind. For every demon that died, another cry of pain and terror echoed through the god's camp.  
  
"He's killing them!" said Ranma in shocked horror.  
  
"We've got to stop him!" cried Yamma no Kami as she started to rush forward.   
  
"Come on! All of us!" cried Kura.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Amatsu Mikaboshi paused as he saw the entire combined army of heaven and hell slowly approaching him. He chuckled to himself as they moved forward. "Yes, come to me. All of you come to your death!" He turned towards them, and charged full on. Only to find his claws beginning to crunch into the ground. He looked down and saw the ice beginning to form at his feet. One of his demons was frozen up to his waist by the ice, and he raked his claw across the unfortunate being.  
  
"Are you not prepared to give your very lives for the sake of evil!?" roared the dragon across the gathered army. "Come to me my servants! Give your lives so that I might rule all!"  
  
There was an angry cry from the army gathered there, beams of various power pulsed out from the crowd and pushed the dragon back. The thing roared in anger, but a few of the weaker willed demons started to stagger forward from within the crowd.  
  
Kura rushed forward, moving ahead of the army and screamed as he exerted himself. A wall of ice formed between himself and the oncoming demons, blocking their path.  
  
"You interfere with me again godling?" snarled the beast as he looked down at the man for a moment.  
  
"I'll never let you win! No matter how many times it destroys me!" he spat back defiantly.  
  
"So be it," snarled the dragon as it suddenly jumped to live and attacked. The claws and teeth were impossibly fast as Kura dodged desperately.   
  
The wall of ice shattered in places, and the demons began to file through the holes towards their master. A glazed look filling their eyes.  
  
The god knew he wouldn't last, and forced a beam of water out of his hands at the thing as it snapped towards him again.   
  
"NO!" cried a familiar voice as he found himself shoved out of the way. Mara had broken free of his power and shoved herself in his place.  
  
He gasped as he found himself skidding across the ice. He rolled onto his side and looked on with wide eyes. Mara clutched his muzzle in pain, blood pouring out of her mouth as she found herself being raised into the air by the demon god.  
  
"You dare defy me! Die!" snarled the dragon as it opened its mouth and breathed a burst of flaming dark power, consuming her completely and slamming into the gathered army below, forcing a rift as the gods and demons strong enough to resist his will were forced to move.  
  
"Mara! NO!" screamed Kura as he staggered to his feet and looked up at her.  
  
The skeleton hanging from the monster's jaws slowly turned its head towards him, and then fell apart, clattering to the ground below.  
  
Kura froze and looked on in shock. He turned his gaze up to the massive dragon and screamed in rage. Power built up in his hands and he shot a powerful jet of water from his hands at the thing. It quickly froze, changing into a spear of ice that pummeled the thing in its neck relentlessly. "Die! Monster! Die!" he screamed in rage.  
  
Mikaboshi ignored the attack and dove for him once again, his jaws opened wide. Kura stood defiantly, changing the shift of his power wave into the thing's mouth. It ignored that as well, and Kura prepared to die once again.  
  
Kura jerked back suddenly and slid across the frozen ground. He shook his head and looked around dumbly. He was covered in ropes and chains and looked up to see Mousse standing on top of the wall with the ropes firmly in his grasp. "No one can kill you until I've had the chance, Saotome!" His face was a smirk and he jumped down as the Dragon turned his attention towards him in anger.  
  
The ice wall shattered as wave after wave of power shot from the army behind them, driving the beast back. The spellbound demons slowly shook of the effects of his control as he lost his concentration and joined into the blast as well.   
  
The evil god roared as he struggled against the combined might of all the gods and demons alike. Kura stood up and joined in as well.   
  
Amatsu Mikaboshi snarled hatefully as he looked up into the sky and saw the clouds overhead beginning to swirl in a familiar way. "No! I won't be defeated!" He roared as the light of Kami-sama's seal blasted down from heaven and pushed him back into hell once again.  
  
For the first time in millions of years, the gods and demons cheered as one, their enemy finally defeated.  
  
Kura sighed and hung his head in exhaustion; the fighting was finally over.  
  
Mousse smirked down at him. "Well Saotome, it seems that you can't marry Shampoo after all. I guess that means I win."  
  
The god looked up at him and accepted his extended hand. "I guess so, you finally beat me, Mousse."  
  
Kura blinked. "You're not dead? What?"  
  
"No. Why would I be dead?" asked Mousse in confusion.  
  
"How did you get here? I thought..."  
  
"That idiot Kuno," snorted Mousse. "I helped him escape, and ended up trapped in the middle of those little monsters. I saw they were avoiding this place, and fought my way here."  
  
The god blinked at this and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess it's over then."  
  
Mousse merely smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. Kura grinned and took them off of his face. "You don't need those," he said cheerfully.  
  
Mousse blinked and frowned in confusion for a moment.   
  
"See you around 'Duck-no-more'," said Kura as he waved and vanished into the crowd that surrounded him.  
  
"Hey!" said Mousse as he started after him. "Hey...I can see..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Well, congratulations then," said another familiar voice.  
  
"Hibiki?" muttered Mousse in confusion.  
  
Ryoga was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and smiling at him. "I guess this is goodbye, Mousse."  
  
"Huh?" said the boy as he frowned at the lost boy. "What do you mean? It's over, we won."  
  
"Yeah. We did," said Ryoga cheerfully. "I have something to ask of you."  
  
Mousse frowned at this. "Huh?"  
  
"Tell Akari I said goodbye, and tell her I died like a man," said Ryoga as he turned away from the boy. "Tell Akane for me as well. I'll miss her, at least until I see her again."  
  
"Wait!" cried Mousse as he moved after the boy. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll see you soon Mousse," said Ryoga as he started moving towards the gateway to heaven with some of the gods.   
  
The boy realized that both factions were starting to vanish a little at a time. "You mean..."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Kura staggered across the field searching through the crowds. The bodies of the fallen were already being moved away with a sort of silent respect. He passed by a few of the fallen gods on his path through the crowd and hung his head in sadness. His master was gone as well, Amaterasu, the sun goddess. She would need a replacement, but one of the other pantheons would be able to cover until the new goddess of the sun was ready. It could take centuries before one could be found.  
  
Tears flowed down his face as he found the spot where she had died. She had already been carried off, and he knelt to the ground. "Master..."  
  
A firm yet gentle set of hands fell onto his shoulders and he looked up to see Urd smiling at him sympathetically. She took him into her arms and he rested his head against her shoulder for a moment.  
  
"It's over," she said quietly.  
  
"I know," he managed to choke out.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
A short time later, he stood alone in the field. Urd was waiting for him by a nearby road, silently and patiently.  
  
Kura was looking down at where Mara had died saving him. He simply looked on in silence, thinking to himself for a long time. Finally, he reached down and put a single black flower on the ground. The same one she had brought him after he had begun to receive his memories back. He smiled as a small light formed in his hand and the plant rooted.   
  
"You'll grow strong," he said to it gently. He stood up and turned away, leaving the spot in silence.  
  
He walked back to Urd's side and smiled at her for a moment. "It's time to go home."   
  
"Back to the Ucchan's?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, I still got a promise to keep," he said with a small wistful sigh.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"What?" muttered Fujin and Raiden dumbly.  
  
"You heard me! Get back to work you idiots! How dare you leave all those chores unfinished!" cried Ukyo angrily as she stared at the pair of gods in front of her.  
  
"We had to go save the world! You ungrateful little..." grumbled Fujin.  
  
"Yeah! And for the last time, I don't do dishes!" snapped Raiden.  
  
"Just finish your work, and you can do what you want!" retorted Ukyo.  
  
"But, we're tired! We've been fighting all day!" whined Fujin.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed his brother.  
  
"Go!" cried Ukyo as she shoved them back into the kitchen. She turned back to the door and started working on the grill again. Ranma, or rather Kura, would be back soon. "Great. Those two freeloaders," she grumbled with a smile slowly forming on her face.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
The End.  



	15. Rain: Epilogue

Rain  
  
Epilogue  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kura sighed as he looked at the grill in front of him. Yesterday had been a hard day indeed. His master was gone, he'd fought against an all-powerful god of evil, and now...now he was cooking Okonomiyaki while Ukyo was in school. "Man, this sucks."  
  
Fujin sat at one of the tables watching the mortals pass by lazily.  
  
"Well, it was your stupid promise," said Fujin with a smirk forming on his face.  
  
"I know," grumbled the pony-tailed god irritably. "I'm not really sorry about it or anything. I mean, I like Ucchan."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," muttered Fujin.  
  
"Where's Raiden anyway?" asked his brother as he seemed to realize something.   
  
"He went along with Urd to visit her sisters. Belldandy was pretty broken up over Amaterasu. In fact, I expected you to be..."  
  
"What? Crying like a baby?" snorted the pony-tailed god angrily.  
  
"Something like that," said the demon with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'll miss her, she taught me a lot when I was younger," said the god wistfully. "I know her though. She wouldn't want me to cry for her, not for very long."  
  
"Hmmm," said Fujin as he sipped at the tea in front of him.  
  
"You've got work to do," said Kura.  
  
"I work for her, not you, and only so I can stay," said the demon god flatly.  
  
"Yeah. Well don't come crying to me when she's mad because that stuff ain't done when she gets back."  
  
"I can handle it," snorted Fujin. "It's not like there's a lot to do right now. That slave driver, I think she makes up stuff for the two of us to do."  
  
"You don't have to stay here you know," said Kura flatly. "I won't be gone that long, a few decades at most."  
  
"Well, I don't feel like going back up there for a while. This is just as good a place as any to hang out. Besides, they get all upset whenever we try to have any fun."  
  
"Oh?" asked Kura with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Remember that time we made it storm? Souls who hadn't seen rain in so long that they'd forgotten about it were scared out of their wits!" said Fujin cheerfully.  
  
"You and Raiden had to spend a week fixing roofs," said Kura cheerfully. "I don't think they minded the rain so much as the hurricane force winds and lightning bolts."  
  
"Don't remind me," grumbled the demon. "Speaking of that, we're about due for a storm here aren't we?"  
  
"Not for another month," said Kura flatly. "At least, not one as big as you're thinking."  
  
"Dang. I hate waiting," snorted Fujin. "I think I'll blow this place down, just to spite her."  
  
"You leave her alone," said Kura a small chuckle.  
  
"Right. I guess I'll go do my chores then," muttered the demon as he stood up and passed his brother with a scowl on his face. He grabbed an apron and wandered into the kitchen. "Disgusting, I'm a demon and I have 'chores'!"  
  
"You do that," said Kura cheerfully.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Urd sighed as she sat with Raiden beside her.  
  
"How's she doing?" asked the demon as he frowned a little.  
  
"Better," said the goddess.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to help," muttered Keiichi sadly.  
  
"She'll bounce back in a few hundred years or so, don't worry," said Raiden cheerfully.  
  
"A few hundred years?" asked Keiichi as he looked up at the god in horror.  
  
Urd elbowed him and frowned. "She'll be fine after a few days, Keiichi," she assured him.  
  
"Oh," said the boy with a slightly relieved sigh.  
  
"Spoilsport," grumbled Raiden.  
  
"Jerk," muttered Urd.  
  
"You're not that upset," said the thunder god flatly.  
  
"We didn't know her that well, she was one of Belldandy's friends," said Urd with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Well, I suppose," muttered Raiden. "I'll miss the old battle axe myself."  
  
"If my sister heard you talking that way..." growled Urd.  
  
"She'd understand. We all knew Amaterasu in our own way. She's not the only one who died you know," said Raiden calmly.  
  
"Whatever," grumbled Urd.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't keel over when Mara died," said Raiden as he looked at the woman.  
  
"What?" gasped Urd in shock.  
  
"I thought you were her match for sure." He scratched his head for a moment and frowned. "Too bad, she was a good kid in the end."  
  
Urd's face fell somewhat. "Yeah. Good kid," she mumbled as she stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Mara?" said Keiichi dumbly.  
  
"Oh? You knew her?" asked the god as he looked at the boy for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, kinda. What's with Urd?"  
  
"Mara was more than another demon to her," replied Raiden with a shrug. "I suppose it took something like this to realize that. Plus, I've had enough of feeding off her pain to last me a while."  
  
"What?" said the boy in horror.  
  
"My nature doesn't change, just because my job does," replied the thunder god casually. "She just needs to work some things out."  
  
Keiichi nodded and looked out the window to see the goddess standing beside the cherry tree in the yard.  
  
"Let her be, she'll only bottle it all up if you bother her now," said Raiden as he put out his hand as Keiichi tried to stand. "That's just the way she is."  
  
"Are you sure?" said the boy nervously.  
  
"No," said Raiden with a shrug. "But it sounds right."  
  
Keiichi blinked and sat back down again.  
  
The door opened and they both turned to see Skuld standing in the doorway. She looked slightly disheveled and had smudges of grease on her face. "Um...Raiden?"  
  
"What do you want too hook me up to now?" he said with a sigh as he stood up and frowned at her.  
  
"Well, I might want something else..." she ventured with a blush on her face.  
  
"Yeah, you might, but you don't," he said flatly.  
  
"Okay, you're right," she admitted as she hung her head.   
  
He sighed and walked over to her side. "What is it this time?"  
  
"I need you to run the electric neuralizer in my new Banpei for a few minutes. I need to know how much power input it needs for when I rig up his battery," said Skuld as she grinned at him sheepishly.  
  
"All right, but I'm not here all day today. I just came with Urd cause Kura asked me too," said the god as he wandered off.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Urd's back straightened up as a familiar presence moved up beside her.  
  
"Hey Urd," muttered Venus quietly.  
  
Benten smiled at the goddess as she wiped her eyes clean and turned to face them with a scowl on her face. "What do you two want?"  
  
"Just visiting, Amaterasu wasn't just your friend, and we know it's harder on you because of..." She trailed off, not quite finishing.  
  
"Mara was my enemy!" said Urd flatly. She narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"So what?" said Venus as her face became stern.   
  
"So...I can't...I won't...I can't cry for her," said Urd as she turned away from them.  
  
"Even when you know Kura has too?" said Venus as she took her by the shoulders and pulled her into her arms. "We've all lost a lot Urd."  
  
Benten was speechless, she stared at the blonde goddess in shock. "I knew it! That airhead thing was all an act!" she thought to herself.  
  
"So, we should go out...and eat lots of ice cream and cry together!" said Venus as she lifted Urd off of her feet in a hug and swung her from side to side. "Then we'll feel better!"  
  
"Or not..." muttered Benten out loud.  
  
Urd couldn't help but let out a small laugh through her tears. "All right...but ice cream is Skuld's thing, remember?"  
  
"Oh," said Venus with a shrug. "Well, I know a place where they've got the neatest Baccardi flavored ice cream..."  
  
Urd blinked at this. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"No," said Venus as she suddenly looked uncertain. "It could have been Kailua."  
  
Benten and Venus suddenly found themselves being dragged towards the gates of the home.  
  
"Hey! Why do I have to go?" cried Benten angrily.  
  
"Just quit whining and come on! This I've got to see!" said Urd as she opened the gates.  
  
Raiden stuck his head out of Skuld's room with a pair of wires in his hands. "Well, there go the 'Three Stooges'."  
  
"Hey! Pay attention!" snapped the young goddess.   
  
Raiden jerked in pain as a wrench hit him over his head and he was dragged back into the room.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Akane Tendo sighed as her family stood with her in the hospital.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Nabiki as she frowned at the girl.  
  
"Yes!" snapped the girl as she glared at her sister for a moment. "I...wouldn't have survived if not for him."  
  
Soun frowned at this announcement. "Very well, we will be out here if you need us."  
  
"I can handle Kuno daddy!" snapped Akane as she walked away from him.  
  
Kasumi put her hand up to her cheek and sighed. "Oh my."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Tatewaki Kuno sat alone in the darkness, his head hung low as he sat in the hospital bed. His body was covered in bandages and half of his face as well. "Was it all just a dream?" he muttered to himself.  
  
The door slowly opened and he looked up at it.  
  
"I wish to meditate in peace. Leave me," he said without looking up.  
  
Whoever it was ignored him and he glanced up. "Akane Tendo."  
  
"Good afternoon, Kuno," she said with a short bow.  
  
He looked at her for a moment. Both of her hands were in bandages now, most of her other injuries were covered by her school uniform, save a wrapped ankle. "I came to say thank you...and..."  
  
"You killed my sister," he said quietly.  
  
The girl hung her head and looked away from him in shame. "I..."  
  
"Do not weep for that, Akane Tendo. She was an evil creature, able to walk among demons without fear," he said to her as calmly as ever. "It has not changed my feelings for you. Do not worry."  
  
Akane gave a small growl of frustration at that announcement. "Kuno. We can't go on like..."  
  
"I have much to think about Akane, as do you," he said to her as he looked up at her. She could only see one of his eyes, and it was completely serious; in a way that she had never seen before.  
  
Akane nodded at that. "I'm still sorry. She was..."  
  
"She was beyond help," replied Kuno flatly.  
  
Akane looked away from him again. "Something's changed Kuno."  
  
"I know, but I do not know what it is," said the boy as he looked out the window in the room. There was no other light on, just the sunlight from outside.  
  
"I have a feeling we'll find out," said Akane with a short nod.  
  
"Perhaps, I do not think that we are meant to be wed, Akane Tendo," said the boy as he looked at her for a moment. "Our lines are meant to be separate now. I curse this horrible fate, but accept it."  
  
Akane gasped in surprise.  
  
"The Kuno and Tendo families shall always be allies, Akane Tendo," he looked at her again, the fierceness burning in his eyes once again.  
  
She nodded at this and turned away.  
  
Kuno reached out and took her hand. His eyes falling on the small ring she now wore on her finger. "What is this?"  
  
"I found it this morning, it was on my pillow," she said as she showed it to him. "I don't know where it came from. I know it wasn't from anyone I can think of. I'm not sure why I know that either."  
  
Kuno frowned. It was a small dragon's head, with two red gems set into the eyes. There were two metal bands that reached back across her hand and curved back into her palms, holding it in place more firmly.  
  
"Yes, I know," he said to her.  
  
"What?" she muttered dumbly.  
  
He turned his hand over, revealing another ring like it, only it was larger and more masculine in design. The eyes were green rather than red. "I too found such a ring."  
  
The girl gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. "What are these? What do they mean?"  
  
"I do not know, but I feel a power from them," said the boy as he looked at her again.   
  
Akane nodded at this and backed away from him. "I have to go now. I'll see you later."  
  
Kuno nodded and lay back against his pillow again. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep.  
  
She stopped in the doorway and looked at him again one last time. She couldn't explain it, but she also had a feeling that their families were not meant to be joined just yet. Perhaps a few generations down, but not just yet. She closed the door, and left him alone.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Mousse walked down the road in the middle of Japan. He felt odd, not just because of what had happened to him a day ago, but because of the task set out before him.   
  
He'd never cared much for Ryoga Hibiki, but as a last wish...he just couldn't refuse him. He strolled towards his destination purposefully. A large map held in his hands as he looked for the exit that would take him to the Unryuu farm. Occasionally he would reach up to push his glasses further up his nose, but they weren't there any longer. It was an odd feeling too, being able to actually read the tiny print on the map in his hands.  
  
He stopped and looked at the sign. It was a fork in the road, one leading to the Unryuu farm, and the other parts unknown. He sighed and steeled himself before turning down the road.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Kura smiled as Ukyo walked back into the restaurant after school had ended for the day.   
  
"Oh, is it that time already?" he said cheerfully.  
  
The girl snorted and walked back behind the counter with him as she tossed her books against the wall. There were customers sitting around eating lazily, and a few of the after school crowd was starting to come in. "I'm going to change, and then I guess your shift is over."  
  
Kura nodded and smiled at her. "All right."  
  
Two familiar boys walked in and smiled at him.   
  
"Hey Ranma!" said Daisuke.  
  
"Kura," he corrected.  
  
"Right," said Hiroshi absently. "You haven't been at school."  
  
"I'm not going to school anymore," he replied with a shrug.  
  
"Oh," said the pair dumbly.  
  
"We miss you man," said Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah, just ain't the same without you," replied Hiroshi.  
  
"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be," he said with a shrug.   
  
"Yeah, so...you're really quitting school?" asked Hiroshi dumbly.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry," said the god cheerfully.  
  
"That's too bad," muttered Hiroshi.  
  
"Yeah, but...why are you here?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm staying with Ukyo, and keeping the store running for her while she's there," replied Kura absently.  
  
"You're staying here?" muttered Hiroshi dumbly.  
  
"Yeah," replied Kura. "I promised Ucchan I'd take care of her when she was little, so I'm keeping my promise."  
  
Both boys blinked at this.   
  
"So, you're...marrying her?" muttered Daisuke.  
  
"Huh? No," said the god as he looked at them for a moment. "I'm just staying with her for the rest of her life is all."  
  
The pair looked more than a little confused at this.  
  
"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Not really," said Kura with a shrug. "I don't think Urd would like that very much anyway."  
  
"Urd? You mean that babe who was..." said Hiroshi as he remembered the goddess from class.  
  
"Yeah," said Kura cheerfully.  
  
"Man, he did it again!" cried Daisuke in disgust.  
  
"Another Fiancee? Really Saotome! I mean, it was cute and all before, but you're taking all the babes for yourself!" cried Hiroshi.  
  
"No, it's just me and Urd now," said Kura with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well what about Akane, and Shampoo, and Ukyo?" asked Daisuke as he leaned forward hopefully.  
  
"Well, they're all available now. I broke up with them," said the pigtailed god after a moment of thought.   
  
"Really?" said Daisuke with a shocked grin.  
  
"Well, if you want to ask one of them out, you can...but..."  
  
Hiroshi sighed. "Yeah. We know better."  
  
Ranma smiled at this and started to scrape off the grill. Ukyo walked down the stairs in her chef's uniform and nodded at the two boys. "Kura, you can go now."  
  
"What's with this Kura thing?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"That's my name," said the god as he looked at them. "Ranma wasn't really my name. My real name is Kura Okami."  
  
"Like, that rain god?" muttered Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah. Like that guy," said Kura cheerfully. He walked over and sat down next to them.  
  
"Oh," said the pair dumbly.  
  
"What'll it be guys?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"We'll have the special," said Daisuke cheerfully.  
  
The girl nodded and started to work on the grill skillfully.  
  
Daisuke and Hiroshi grinned at her cheerfully for a moment and then blinked in surprise as a mirror image of Ranma walked out of the back room. He had long unbound hair and was covered in flour.  
  
"I'm done for the night," he said to Ukyo as he walked around her.  
  
"Where's your brother?" said Ukyo as she frowned at him.  
  
"He's off visiting friends, he should be back soon," muttered Fujin as he walked over and sat down next to Kura.  
  
"Hey. Who's this, Saotome?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Hiroshi.  
  
"My brother, his name is Fujin," said Kura as he glanced at them.  
  
"Oh," replied the pair in unison. They ate their food in silence and looked slightly uncomfortable for a few minutes.   
  
"Raiden is still over at Belldandy's place?" asked Kura.  
  
"Yeah, I think Skuld got her hands on him. Otherwise he'd be back by now," grumbled Fujin irritably.  
  
"She's a good kid, she won't hurt him too badly," said Kura cheerfully.  
  
"Skuld?" asked Hiroshi.  
  
"You've got another brother?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Yup," said Kura as he looked at them.  
  
"Man, there's three of them!" said Hiroshi as he hung his head.  
  
"We don't stand a chance!" agreed Daisuke.  
  
The pair stood up and started towards the door.  
  
"You should have brought umbrellas," said Kura as he turned to them.  
  
They turned and looked at him for a moment. "Huh?"  
  
"You've got about three minutes before it starts raining," said Kura as he winked at them and turned back towards the counter.  
  
The pair looked at one another, shrugged, and walked out into the street again.  
  
"Rain?" muttered Ukyo with a frown on her face.  
  
"Just a little," said Kura cheerfully.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Mousse sighed as he found himself on the road once again. He'd delivered his message. The girl hadn't taken it well; she did love the boy after all. Thankfully, she had latched onto her pig for comfort rather than him, and he'd left a short time later, leaving her to grieve alone.  
  
"One more stop," he said as he looked up at the sky. He frowned at the dark clouds forming overhead and sighed. "I guess I can fly there."  
  
At those words, the rain began to fall and he walked along, waiting for the transformation to start. It wasn't raining very hard just yet, and he was still relatively dry.  
  
He continued on his way for several minutes, walking silently and waiting. That was when he paused and looked down at his hands for a moment. "What the?"  
  
He was soaked, and he wasn't a duck.  
  
He blinked and looked up at the sky for a moment in confusion. "What the?"  
  
He felt his heart skip a beat and he simply looked up at the sky. "I'm...I...I'm not..."  
  
The shout of joy that followed could be heard for miles in every direction.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Morning came...it was quiet and peaceful. Not a sound could be heard in the streets of Nerima.  
  
Akane Tendo stood in the dojo with a frown on her face. Her family shrine was resting on the ground, having fallen from its place on the wall.  
  
"An omen!" she muttered to herself as she looked at it for a moment. She snorted in disgust; it sounded like something her father would say. Still, there was an unmistakable aura of something wrong in the room.  
  
She turned and gasped as she saw the spear she had used in the battle against the demons resting on the wall, glowing with power and blackening the wood that it hung from. "I should have left that behind."  
  
At those words, the weapon flung itself off of the wall and pointed towards her. It began to move in a complicated pattern of attack and defense. She narrowed her eyes as she recognized the form; it was from the Tendo School.  
  
"What are you?" she demanded as she backed away and glared at it.  
  
The weapon attacked her, forcing her to dodge and weave away from it, she flipped away and landed on the ground in a crouch with a scowl on her face. "Damn!"  
  
The spear moved forward to attack again and she jumped over it again, forcing it to jam itself into the wall.  
  
Akane snarled angrily with a scowl on her face. "Attacking me in my own home. I won't forgive you!" She pointed the strange ring at the thing and scowled.   
  
The spear was busy trying to remove itself from the wall, it shook from side to side while burning the portion it touched with an unnatural heat.  
  
They eyes on the dragon ring sparkled and Akane felt a power flow into her body that had been sleeping before. Her clothes seemed to explode off of her body and she spun around as winds of energy formed around her. "You're going to regret messing with me!" she screamed as a new set of clothes formed over her body, a red Chinese style dress with a yin yang symbol on the chest. She snarled as the transformation finished and moved into a combat stance. "First Generation Devil Hunter Akane!" she cried out loud as a sword appeared in her hand.   
  
The spear managed to take itself out of the wall and she slashed at it. Power crackled off of her blade as a red energy seemed to emanate from the spear. She screamed in effort and the evil weapon exploded in a shower of splinters. She kicked the spearhead and frowned as it did nothing, the evil power from it drained away.  
  
After a moment she blinked and looked down at herself. Her sword vanished from her hand and the ring seemed much more polished than it had been before. "Great. What an embarrassing transformation!" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Nice outfit," commented a familiar voice from the doorway to the dojo.  
  
She gasped and turned to see Mousse standing there looking at her.  
  
"How much did you see?" she screamed at him with her face suddenly flushing.  
  
"Really Akane, that didn't work for Shampoo, what makes you think it will work for you?" muttered Nabiki as she passed by with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh my!" gasped Kasumi with a blush forming on her cheeks as she walked up and saw her sister's dress. "Oh, well. The bath is ready for you Akane."  
  
The girl simply stood there in horror as her father walked by as well, tears in his eyes. "My daughter! I knew she would grow up to be a woman one day!!" he lamented.  
  
Mousse frowned at this and glared at him. "That's sick Mr. Tendo."  
  
Akane almost passed out in embarrassment, but the look on Mousse's face stopped her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I came to bring you a message," he replied calmly. "From Ryoga."  
  
She blinked at him and sat down with a sudden slump. "Ryoga? But...Kura told me that he was..."  
  
Mousse smiled a little at this, and nodded. "I'm afraid he his."  
  
"Oh," said Akane with a familiar sadness welling up in her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss. I never liked him much, but he did die like a man," said Mousse quietly. "He wanted you to know that, and to tell you that...he'll be watching over you. He was your friend, I know that."  
  
Akane nodded, the tears she'd thought she'd finished shedding for him fell down her face. "I know."  
  
"Kura told you did he?" said Mousse as he turned away.  
  
"No, he only told me that he was in a better place now, but...I know Ryoga well enough..."  
  
The boy nodded and looked at her again. She smiled at him and he started walking. He passed by Nabiki with a blush on his face and turned to watch her walk by for a moment.  
  
She paused and frowned at him.  
  
"I'd ask what you're looking at, but I know you can't see it anyway," she said as she stood in a slightly sultry way, shifting her rear a little.  
  
"You'd be surprised," he muttered to himself as he continued walking, blushing as heavily as ever. "Who could have know? These girls really are rather attractive." Kasumi smiled at him as he quickly rushed out the gate.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Yamma no Kami smirked as she stood in front of the Cat Cafe. Without a word she strolled into the building and directly over to Cologne.  
  
"Hello. What can I do for you?" asked the old woman cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing. I just came to tell you that your descendants will no longer be blessed," said the woman as she smiled at her warmly.  
  
Cologne blinked at this. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Yes, I'm shifting my favor over to Mousse, and his family," said the Goddess cheerfully.  
  
Cologne's jaw hung open and she simply stared at her, unsure of what to say. "But...Mousse is..."  
  
"Quite alive. Your foolish attempt to rid yourself of him has actually made a hero out of him. He saved many gods, and will lead a blessed life from her on out. He is also assured a place in heaven when he dies."  
  
The old woman simply stared at the goddess, not able to speak.  
  
"Kura says to say hello," she said to her. "Oh, and too tell you that Mousse actually managed to defeat him."  
  
"Impossible!" cried Cologne in a fit of frustration. "No mortal can..."  
  
"Actually, Raiden was beaten by a mortal some time ago. Sent him running off crying it was such a bad beating." She leaned in and whispered into her hear. "He doesn't like talking about it though. It's embarrassing. Especially since it happened more than once." She smiled at her and bowed. "Good day."  
  
Cologne hung her head in silence and stared at the counter. "Mousse is alive, and in the favor of the gods?" she mumbled to herself in disbelief.  
  
Shampoo was simply staring at her with a confused frown on her face. "What mean? Mousse alive?" Her face broke into a smile. "Is good. Not like Mousse, but still friend from child times."  
  
"Not like Mousse?" said Cologne to herself in horror. The goddesses warning hit her as well. Something about her family not being blessed anymore. "Oh dear. This could take a bit of work." She turned towards Shampoo and sighed. "Are you sure you don't like him?" asked the old hag cheerfully.  
  
"Yes. Shampoo sure," said the girl.  
  
"My darling Shampoo!" cried Mousse as he burst through the door. "I've returned to you!"  
  
The girl looked up and blinked at him. "What Mousse is talking? Go to kitchen and start work!" She tossed a bucket full of water that was being used to wash the tables at him and it clanged against his head, soaking him.  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then back at the bucket again. "Okay." He shuffled off dejectedly and went into the kitchen. "Wow, she really is a dried up old mummy!" he muttered to himself.  
  
The two Amazon females were simply staring in shock.  
  
"How Mousse do this?" cried Shampoo angrily. "You tell Shampoo!" She rushed after him.  
  
Cologne hung her head and shook it. "Oh dear."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Kura walked through the door of the Ucchan's and into the streets of Nerima with Urd on his arm. "Baccardi flavored Ice Cream?" he asked her as he scowled a little.  
  
"Yeah! It's really good. Venus and Benten showed me," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Of course, who else?" he grumbled as he turned back to see a familiar flashing blue from the kitchen of the Ucchan.   
  
Raiden screamed painfully from the back room and started arguing with Ukyo. "This is why I said I don't do dishes!"  
  
"Quit complaining! Fujin is off today, so you've got to do them!" retorted the angry girl.  
  
Shampoo and Mousse walked by, with Mousse begging the girl as pathetically as ever.  
  
"My darling Shampoo! I love you!" he wailed as he almost crawled after her.  
  
"Stupid Mousse! Put on glasses and leave Shampoo alone!" said the girl. She tried to replace herself with several inanimate objects and Mousse ignored them and continued after her. She was obviously becoming frustrated, and hadn't quite figured out how he was doing that just yet.  
  
"But Shampoo I..." the boy's voice trailed off as a particularly attractive woman passed by. He turned to watch her for a moment and quickly shook his head. "I mean...My darling Shampoo!"  
  
"He's weakening," said Urd cheerfully.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Kura halfheartedly. "Can we just go?"  
  
"I hear your old friend Ryoga got a job," said Urd as she squeezed his arm a little.  
  
"Oh?" said the boy as he frowned at her. "Doing what? Construction?"  
  
"Actually, he's a tour guide for the big palace, giving tours of father's office," said the woman as she grinned at him.  
  
"Wonder how long that will last. That boy is terminally lost," grumbled Ranma.  
  
"Well, he is in heaven, what could go wrong?" said Urd cheerfully.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Ryoga grinned at the souls that stood around him. They had cameras and little flags with them. Most were dressed as if they were on vacation. "And to your right, we have the Thirteenth level of hell. As you can see, this is where Amatsu Mikaboshi is forever sealed away." He waved his arm and the tourist looked at the boiling sea of lava rather nervously. "If you'll just continue this way, we can see the seal the demons have erected to prevent him from being revived again..."  
  
"This isn't on the map," muttered one of the nervous sightseers.   
  
"I've taken this tour six times, it's never the same," said the man next to him with a cheerful grin on his face.  
  
Ryoga sighed as he looked down at the map in his hands. "I was sure this led to the office. Oh well. I'll get there eventually, I always do." He looked around and chuckled a little. "Well, because of him...I guess I really have seen hell this time." He smiled at his tour group and motioned for them to follow again. "If you'll just step this way..."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
The End for real this time. ^_^;  



End file.
